<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reign of Shadows: Season 7 by Xandyflare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310751">Reign of Shadows: Season 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandyflare/pseuds/Xandyflare'>Xandyflare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reign of Shadows [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AdventureQuest Worlds, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Destiny (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Reign of Shadows (Fanfiction), Rockman X | Mega Man X, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fictional politics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Semi-Amicable Exes, Spoilers for previous seasons/installments, action adventure, survivor's guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandyflare/pseuds/Xandyflare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the advancement of humanity comes new war tactics. Dr. Isaac Weil, a pioneer in technological marvels, has introduced his latest project: The Cyber Elves, meant to become lords and ladies of the digital realm, and his magnum opus and their core, the Mother Elf.</p><p>Tragedy strikes quicker: the Mother Elf and Cyber Elves are stolen, and Dr. Weil turns up dead. Hope can only lie in Nagito Weil, the Cyber Elf addressed as the direct heir to his father's life work. But under the Shadow King's command, a new enemy surfaces: the King of Spades, a virus that acts and looks exactly like a Cyber Elf. What is the correlation between the new foe and the Incident Unknown Case? And why is he so familiar to Uldren Sov, who works to protect Nagito?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Andal Brask/Lance (Voltron), Cayde-6/Lucy-1 (Reign of Shadows), Keith (Voltron)/Uldren Sov, Lucina (Fire Emblem)/X (Rockman), Lumine (Rockman)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), Shiro (Voltron)/Zavala (Destiny), Zion | Rowan/Carla (Reign of Shadows)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reign of Shadows [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165988</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cyber Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Mega Man X<br/>-Uldren Sov<br/>-Pidge<br/>-Lucy-1<br/>-Ikora Rey<br/>-Zavala<br/>-Lumine<br/>-Xander<br/>-Hinoka<br/>-Eirika<br/>-Lucina<br/>-Takashi Shirogane<br/>-Dr. Isaac Weil<br/>-Akane Weil<br/>-Sonia Weil<br/>-Kazuichi Weil<br/>-Izuru Weil<br/>-Nagito Weil<br/>-Fuyuhiko Weil<br/>-Alter Ego/Aki Weil<br/>-Robina the Hood<br/>-Pulled Pork<br/>-Adam Wyrick</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>On the first anniversary of the Tangled Shore Murders, the council is brought together by X to introduce to them a breakthrough in digital technology.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Booting up...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>January 3rd, 621 P.C., 2:01 PM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Welcome, Mega Man X.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the council room, Lucy was beginning to fidget. She was spinning a pen rapidly in between her fingers, flinching whenever she dropped it. Ikora regarded her with sympathy. Her joking behavior has been lost since Cayde ended up in the medical wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amidst the Alliance council themselves, Allura and Krolia were exempt from the crowd. Allura was still on Titan, organizing and mobilizing her Fallen house, and Krolia had recently passed in saving the Dreaming City from a causal loop. For now, Uldren was in Krolia’s place in the council, and a temporary replacement for Allura came in the form of Ikora’s assistant Pidge, or Katie Holt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the members of the council, Mega Man X, was standing before the table, typing into a computer. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’re gathered here today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is obviously important, since the entire council has been amassed,” King Lumine of Valla commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be coy,” King Xander of Nohr pressed on. “Tell us why we’ve assembled today without much warning beforehand.” He paused, with a dark expression. “This, of all days, is not one I wished to be called upon away from my personal matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I know this is a sour day for many of us here.” X cleared his throat. “As you all know, technology has reached incredibly high levels of development with the recent years. The mass merging of different cultures recently in numerous large-scale cities, such as the Last City, has played a part in the sudden acceleration. Recently, a new field has been pioneered by a man named Dr. Isaac Weil: cybertechnology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumine’s face brightened considerably. “You now have my full attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have you whenever it comes to technology or science,” X teased him as if he was an old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have heard of this project,” Ikora admitted. “Something involving the apex of antivirus software.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Recently, that goal has been achieved,” X continued. “Dr. Weil created a well-funded proposal called the Cyber Project, and not only engineered a way for robots and organics alike to enter the digital realm, but also created a brand new digital species to exist within these brand new and roamable digital realms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X looked over his shoulder and typed into the computer to the side. He stepped back as the screen lit up in a green, glowing color. Everyone leaned forward to view it more properly as the screen displayed seven portraits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I present to you the first ever Cyber Elves, who Dr. Weil call the Ultimates,” X declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren tilted his head. Each portrait displayed someone with a completely different physical appearance than the others. There seemed to be more male-looking Ultimates than female-looking ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he began to study the portraits as closely as possible, Shiro asked,  “Do they have any individual names?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” X answered with a nod. “All seven of them specialize in different parts of software.” The portraits lined up vertically, names appearing next to each one. “Akane, Sonia, Izuru, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko are the main Ultimates, having a wide variety of antivirus and countermeasure capabilities. The last two, Nagito and Aki, are tailored more to human companionship and caretaking. Think of it as a virtual guide to help you monitor your health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren set his eyes on the one called “Nagito Weil”. In the picture, the boy was smiling without a care in the world. However, at the same time, his physical appearance reminded Uldren of a sickly boy, with his bleached-white hair and pale skin. Has he seen him before somewhere?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X continued on with his report. “All of them are governed by one being: The Mother Elf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To everyone’s surprise, something else takes the place of the Ultimate IDs on the screen. It seemed to be a sphere-shaped AI, with the appearance of a female human face on the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Mother Elf is designed to control all future Cyber Elves,” X reported. “However, so far, there are only seven of them. These Ultimates were the prototypes, and Weil can only begin Cyber Elf manufacturing if he receives more funding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called us forward so we can vote on giving Dr. Weil funding?” Queen Hinoka of Hoshido guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robina the Hood of Battleon, or Queen Victoria of Swordhaven, shrugged. “I see little problem in that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eirika, the representative and right-hand of the otherworld cultural monopoly the Cocoon nodded in agreement. “This Cyber Project sounds appealing. However, we’ll probably need a demonstration of these Ultimates to decide on funding Cyber Elf manufacturing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ve already planned ahead for that.” X looked towards the door. “You can come in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open, and everybody looked. To their surprise, an old man hobbled in, flanked by exactly seven others. A few actually drifted along instead of walking along the ground. Uldren identified them as the seven in the profiles X had displayed to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, this is Dr. Weil,” X introduced as the old man walked over to him. “The creator of the Mother Elf and the Cyber Elves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora gave him a polite nod. “We’re happy to have you here, doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Dr. Weil waved a hand. “The pleasure is all mine. It’s an honor to be in the presence of such high-ranking officials.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you require a chair?” Robina began to get up. “I can give you mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ho, no! I couldn’t possibly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” The blonde-haired girl with the dress exclaimed. “It would be very nice. Dr. Weil shouldn’t walk so much. He needs his rest, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brown-haired girl(?) in the large brown skirt began gesturing Dr. Weil along. “Come, come, sit down! Don’t push yourself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all worry too much.” Still, Dr. Weil sat himself down as Robina began to stand to the side. “This old man still has some fight left in him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is their programming,” Zavala remarked. “Two of your seven Cyber Elves are geared towards being human caretakers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Aki and Nagito.” Dr. Weil smiled wistfully at the one besides him. “Aki is my main caretaker, making sure I keep myself in a constant state of good health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki bowed politely. “Good day to you, everyone. My name is Aki Weil. But my original code was Alter Ego, or Alt, for short. You may call me whatever you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Nagito here, on the other hand, had to be a caretaker,” Dr. Weil continued. “I do not mean to insult him, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy Uldren knew was Nagito cut him off. “Oh, you don’t insult me at all, Father. I know my data is more fragile than the rest of my siblings’. I’m not as strong as everyone else, so I must take a passive role.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil sighed, smiling. “Oh, I wish I can make you better. But yet here we are, two weak men in a room of the healthiest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy lowered the pen she had been playing with. “Are we going to get a move on with the meeting or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy!” Ikora scolded. “Don’t be rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s right,” Dr. Weil reasoned. “I had begun to ramble. I just get so passionate when I talk about my children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may ask, why is Nagito weaker than the rest of his siblings?” Pidge asked. “Did an error occur when he was created?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Dr. Weil admitted. “You see, a good family friend had given me some old data from a time before the Collapse of this world. These pieces of data were the blueprints for the Cyber Elves you see here today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Pidge remarked with wonder. “These guys are from before the Collapse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, over six hundred or so years ago,” Dr. Weil replied. “Which means they were very outdated and old.” He frowned for what to have been the first time since he entered. “I had received about twenty or so digital files in all. However, initially, only six files were restored properly. The rest were too corrupted for the blueprints within to be copied into my Cyber Elf formatting. At least, that’s what I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, a miracle! One of the files was able to be restored. However, the Cyber Elf created from it was incredibly weak, weaker than his other prototype brethren. That was Nagito Weil, the Miracle Cyber Elf that you see standing before you today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone!” Nagito waved with a smile. “I’m just as happy to be in your glorious presence as Father is. It’s not every day you get to meet the leaders of the new world in person. You all are such shining sources of hope for everybody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Nagito is too weak to be an antiviral system, so he’s instead been engineered to fit a different role?” Hinoka guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” The doctor declared. “I’m currently working to strengthen him to the same standing as his siblings, but it’s a slow process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy suddenly looked confused. “Why does that one have an eyepatch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren looked over. The one with the buzzcut, who he knew as Fuyuhiko, indeed did have a black eyepatch over one eye. The decal on it reminded him of a golden dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since they’re digital, I can’t imagine that he hurt his eye so badly that he can’t see out of it,” Lucy continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if embarrassed, Fuyuhiko looked away. “So what if I like the idea of having an eyepatch?” He muttered. “You got a problem with that, lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil sighed. “I honestly don’t know why he wears that. He constantly covers that eye, as if he’s hiding something from me. It sometimes worries my poor heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora cleared her throat, wanting to get the meeting back on track. “If our small talk is over, may we continue with the reason why we’re even here at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X suddenly looked embarrassed. “O-Oh, of course! Anyways, like I was saying, Dr. Weil is a renowned pioneer in cybertechnology. However, he hasn’t had any fundings to further the Cyber Project. He’s been making due with what he has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So give us your money, maybe?” The pink-haired Cyber Elf grinned, showing sharp teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kazuichi!” The blonde-haired girl cried. “That is very rude! Do not make demands of people like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wagh! S-Sorry, Big Sis Sonia!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one Uldren knew as Izuru sighed. “Forgive him. His personality is...low-tier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey, man! Don’t hit me with such a low blow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um...” Aki seemed suddenly nervous. “We...really do need the funding to continue the project, however...y-you know, to make the digital realm accessible for all, creating the ability to make Cyber Elves from scratch instead of old pre-Collapse data...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy sighed. “Why not? I vote yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge regarded her with suspicion. “Did you even listen at all, Lucy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala shook his head. “Ignore her. I don’t see a reason why we shouldn’t withhold funding from such a revolutionary project.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way!” Shiro declared. “So now that’s three votes for yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it four,” Robina volunteered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinoka raised a hand with a smile. “Five!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cast my vote for yes as well,” Eirika declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumine raised his hand as well. “The same here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here!” Pidge stuck her hand up into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora leaned back from murmuring to Lucina, who said, “Ikora and I say yes as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren looked at Nagito. By coincidence, they made eye contact. Immediately, Nagito looked confused at why Uldren was staring at him. Or perhaps it was confusion at a sudden strange feeling that they’ve met before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say yes as well,” Uldren said without looking away. “So I guess that makes it final.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does!” X declared. “It’s a resounding thirteen yeses to zero nos! The motion is carried, and Dr. Weil officially has our financial endorsement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia began jumping up and down while clapping. “Hooray! We did it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akane gave a mighty grin. “Aw, man! Thanks, you guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that, Dr. Weil?” Aki’s face has brightened up considerably. “We’ve got the funding to continue your dream!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor gave him a warm smile. “I heard, Aki. I would be jumping for joy like Sonia is now if my body was the way it used to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito bowed politely towards the seated council. “Thank you so much, Alliance council! You will not be disappointed, we swear on it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil began to get up, helped by X. “With the council decided, I believe we should be heading back home now. The doctors prescribed me to not be out and about for too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, if the travel is too much for you, you may stay in the city for tonight,” Zavala said while standing up. “We can rent out a hotel for you and your children, free of charge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil laughed. “Oh, you are all too kind for your own good. Very well. What’s one night out of the house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wished to see the Last City at night!” Sonia gushed. “It’s already beautiful enough in the day, imagine it when the stars are out and twinkling!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a grand city of hope!” Nagito cheered. “To spend a peaceful night in it can chase away anyone’s despair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren suddenly looked confused, and stared at his hands. They were suddenly trembling at those words. Quickly, he shoved them underneath the table so nobody would see them shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumine stood up, pushing aside her chair. “Alright. I’m heading out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked confused. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axl and Gefangene invited me and some other friends from the Otherworlder War out for a...boy’s night. You remember Alfonse and Ephraim, right, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t even look at him, instead staring at the pen in her hands. “Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumine looked a bit awkward before adjusting himself. “I’ll be leaving,” he quickly excused himself, stepping towards the door. “I’ve been waiting for such a meeting for a while now, just me and some friends.” Once again, he paused. “Do you wish to come with me, princess? Alfonse and Ephraim haven’t seen you in years, and they’ll be happy to have a chat with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M busy. Later.” Lucy got up as well, pulling up her hood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I see.” Lumine nodded solemnly before waving goodbye to the others. Then, he and Lucy quickly exited the council room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, the other council members began to get up to leave. Pidge headed towards the medical wing, most likely to pay another visit to her friend Cayde. Ikora went after Lucy to try and talk to her while the other royals headed to the otherworldly gate installed in the Tower to return home quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Uldren got up, a sudden cold feeling went across his left shoulder. Baffled, he quickly pulled away, clutching it. He looked up to see Nagito standing there, a hand stretched out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! Right, I forgot.” Nagito lowered his hand. “I’m a hologram.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a...really?” Uldren seemed impressed by such a solid-looking hologram.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito once again stuck his hand out. To Uldren’s surprise, it went right through his chest as the cold feeling returned. Nagito’s entire form shivered with a green tinge until he pulled back the arm, and he resolidified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impressive,” Uldren commented. “The doctor really knew what he was doing when he made you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, he looked around. They were now the only people within the council room. However, the room door was slightly open, as if an outside force was keeping it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring it, Uldren looked back at Nagito. “Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” was the immediate answer. Then there was a pause. “Well, no. I mean not really. I just wanted to ask you something.” Nagito paused again. “This is an odd question, but have we met before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren looked surprised. “You had that feeling, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? When I noticed you initially, I didn’t get it, but when we locked eyes...it was like we’ve met before somewhere. But I don’t even know your name!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I haven’t introduced myself.” Uldren smiled. “It’s Uldren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...Like Uldren Sov?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sov is not my last name,” Uldren admitted. “It’s just Uldren. And you’re Nagito Weil, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s me!” Nagito gave a sweet and carefree smile. “The Miracle Cyber Elf, and the youngest of my siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulled Pork appeared by Uldren’s head. “Hey, Uldren!” He chimed with a few clicks. “You just got a message from Keith. He’s asking when the meeting will be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Losing his attention on Nagito, Uldren looked sad. “Did he lose control of his emotions again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he needs you, like, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Tell him I’ll get there as fast as possible, and that the meeting just ended.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked concerned. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulled Pork turned to Nagito. “Oh, hello! I did not see you there! Uldren’s boyfriend is going through a very rough time at the moment. His mother just recently passed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito softly gasped. “How sad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so I regret ending your conversation with him, but Uldren really needs to head home ASAP!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren was already moving for the door. “Sorry, Nagito. I guess we can talk later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito said nothing as Uldren ran out. Instead, he smiled a bit to himself. He floated through the room’s door, making sure to turn off the lights in the room electronically, since he couldn’t touch the light switch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stepped out, he heard panting. He looked to see somebody running up. He was wearing gray uniform, with half of his face covered by a wicked burn scar. He even wore a glove on the burnt side of his body while his other hand was bare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stopped in front of him, leaning over to catch his breath, Nagito looked confused. “May I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Adam,” the man introduced himself. “Adam Wyrick. Is the meeting over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” Nagito answered. “I was the last one out. Why, are you late to something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...wanted to talk to one of the council members. The Commander Vanguard. It’s really important. Did you see where he went?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked around. “Um...N-No. I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That’s alright, I’ll go find him. Thanks!” Adam sprinted off again in a direction Nagito couldn’t identify.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there, wondering what to make of that. It seemed that Mr. Wyrick really had something important to say to the Commander Vanguard. Was there an emergency going on? Or was it more personal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Nagito began to turn to the side. He’s already way behind the others. If he was lucky, they should be waiting for him by the exit door. However, his luck really didn’t work that way. He expected to trip on his own face as he began to run through the Tower to catch up to his family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Miracle Cyber Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Nagito Weil<br/>-Kazuichi Weil<br/>-Akane Weil<br/>-Sonia Weil<br/>-Fuyuhiko Weil<br/>-Izuru Weil<br/>-Dr. Weil<br/>-Aki Weil/Alter Ego<br/>-The King of Spades<br/>-Seraphina (mentioned)<br/>-Insurrection's Abyss (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>The day Nagito takes on a momentous task is the day he loses all he knows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>nagitoweil.exe online.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Calibrating...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Systems: 60%</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Functionality: 100%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ending sleep cycle...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Systems at 60% again? Why did Nagito always have to wake up to a system error? He really was the unluckiest Cyber Elf there was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the safety of his digital confinement, Nagito stirred awake. He simulated a yawn as his runtime began to creep up to a normal fps. Once it did that, he quickly did an information scan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Today is January 25th, 22XX A.D./621 P.C.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The time is 9:00 AM.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Today’s weather is rainy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Special Calendar Notes: None</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tasks: None</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost the end of January already. So much has changed between now and when they went to the Alliance to receive a funding plan to further the Cyber Project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, the Mother Elf has been retooled to store a large amount of Cyber Elf prototype data for testing later. One of the prototypes includes the Cyber Elf holograms taking a physical state, being able to touch, smell, and taste real world things. Nagito couldn’t wait for that data to be perfected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other words, the doctor has also been creating a way for both organic and robotic people to enter the creation of the digital realm. It’s currently taking the form of headsets wearable by the users. However, that’s only the first model, so it can change in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, Nagito had to go get his systems tuned up so he wasn’t in danger of crashing today. Exiting his personal data file, he decided to flit on over to Kazuichi’s to get a system repair from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of Kazuichi’s files, nobody was there. That was a bit strange. Kazuichi usually slept in constantly. Where was he now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of consideration, Nagito decided to find Alter Ego instead. He always knew where he was, working on the next phase of the Cyber Project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exited the digital realm and solidified into his holographic form. Stepping into Dr. Weil’s house, he phased through the door leading into the small computer room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, not just Alter Ego, but Dr. Weil was there. Alter Ego was currently inhabiting the main computer, his face visible on the screen in the midst of green data. Dr. Weil was sitting nearby in a chair. Meanwhile, the Mother Elf was deactivated and to the side on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil looked up at Nagito. “Oh, Nagito! I was just about to go see if you were awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Father!” Nagito happily chimed. “I came to get a system tune-up from Aki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alter Ego’s face spun onscreen. “Oh. Your systems are already becoming sluggish again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito chuckled nervously. “Yes...I really am unlucky, I know. If I’m not taking up some of your time...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll fix you, little brother!” Alter Ego chirped. “But I think Father wants to talk to you, first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked back at Dr. Weil. “Oh? You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Dr. Weil was frowning. “Ah, yes. You know...Well, you understand that I’m an old man with no relatives beyond the children I created with my own two hands. I’m reaching the end of my lifespan, with no heir to continue the Cyber Project. I would hate to have to sell it out to some billionaire company so they can make a profit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just run the Project on our own...after your passing?” Nagito questioned with a hint of sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil shook his head. “I’m afraid it is not that easy, my son. Bureaucrats love to find loopholes. And to them, you all are just mere figments of data, not related to me by blood. I need an official heir, one true person I can pass down the Mother Elf and the future of the Cyber Project down to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then where do I fall into it?” Nagito asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil smiled. He leaned forward, slowly setting his walking cane aside. He fixated on Nagito with those twinkling brown eyes that held much more youth and life than his body ever will again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boy, I want you to be that heir,” he answered softly. “I want you to carry on my legacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nsgito gasped, a hand flying over to his chest. “F-Father!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please. Hear me out.” Dr. Weil gestured to the Mother Elf’s physical shell. “My plan is to connect your entire being to it so only you can operate it. I want there to be a locking option, so you will be the key. Nobody without your permission would be able to tamper with the Elf. No business exploitations can occur if they cannot access the thing they want to exploit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But my faulty systems!” Nagito fiercely protested. “My weak data! I could harm the Mother Elf!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Nagito.” Dr. Weil slowly shook his head. “Aki and I have made the calculations. If anything, the Mother Elf will help you. If you are connected to it, it will help you stabilise your systems. Which means no more constant repairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito began to fumble around with his hands. “To be given this responsibility...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t force this on you, Nagito,” Dr. Weil quickly clarified. “This is your decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the entire room was silent. Both Alter Ego and Dr. Weil regarded Nagito with patience. They didn’t want to pressure him to make one decision over the other. Not if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito dropped his hands to his sides. He slowly looked up at his creator with a wide, joyful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, I am the luckiest boy in the universe to have you as my creator,” he remarked in obvious awe and wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil’s face brightened considerably. “So you will do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Nagito responded happily. “I’ll be honored to be the official heir to the project!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alter Ego spun multiple times on the computer screen. “Hooray, hooray! I’ll get everything ready immediately!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil smiled as Alter Ego disappeared offscreen. “You don’t have to do this just because of your love for me, Nagito. If you are uncomfortable about this, you may step down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito fiercely shook his head. “No. I want to be useful to others. I don’t want to be the unlucky child who cannot defend himself in a world of despair. I don’t want to sit aside and let my siblings protect me forever. I want to be a beacon of hope, just like them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil nodded in agreement. “A wise choice of words,” he stated. “It would only be right for you to inherit my life’s work, Nagito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a humming noise, and both of them looked to the side. The Mother Elf was beginning to stir and activate her systems. Still connected to a slew of wires, she began to shakily levitate, orbiting slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Mother Elf online.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is my que?” Nagito guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alter Ego’s face reappeared on the screen. “Alright! Everything’s set up! Once you enter the digital realm, I’ll be placing you in sleep mode to connect you to the Mother Elf! Don’t worry, it won’t take long. I estimate an hour of work at the slowest rate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Weil tried to pat Nagito’s hand, but it passed through his hologram. However, the feeling left on Nagito’s body caused him to look over as if he did make physical contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my son,” Dr. Weil remarked in admiration. “I know you will do great things as my heir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito softly smiled in return. “I love you too, Father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s hologram dissolved, leaving the physical world. He felt a rush of life as he entered the digital realm, standing within the computer in the small room. Already, he could feel the presence of both the Mother Elf and Alter Ego within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made himself relax as he felt Alter Ego’s hands going up to his neck. When he reached out into Nagito’s data, he let him. He trusted Alter Ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forced sleep mode commencing...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>nagito.exe in sleep mode.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Automatic end of sleep cycle commencing...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>nagitoweil.exe online.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Calibrating…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Systems: 100%</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Functionality: 100%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ATTENTION: Foreign presence in data detected.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Scanning...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Foreign presence: Identified as Mother Elf.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Conclusion: Mother Elf linking success.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Automatic end of sleep cycle...that only happened when it’s been six hours of sleep mode. As soon as he opened his eyes, he ran another information scan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Today is January 25th, 22XX A.D./621 P.C.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The time is 3:12 PM.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Today’s weather is cloudy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Special Calendar Notes: None</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tasks: None</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3:12...Alter Ego said the linking would take an hour at most. But it’s been half a normal day. Did he not factor something important in his calculations? Or did something unexpected happen mid-process?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, Alter Ego wasn’t in the system. And neither was the Mother Elf. He couldn’t feel any of their presence. Strangely, he was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep feeling of worry suddenly entered his gut. He has a bad feeling. Something has happened that didn’t allow Alter Ego or the doctor to wake him up after the completed process. He had to go find them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His holographic form appeared outside the computer in the room. The windows were drawn shut. Dr. Weil never liked them shut as long as there was sunlight. He could attribute it to how cloudy today was, but even then, it would still be bright outside in the afternoon. The bad feeling only grew worse with this observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he phased out of the closed computer room door, he paled. His eyes went down to the floor at droplets of blood. The further down he looked to the entrance of the living room, the more the blood trail collected into a stream, then a full river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had a heart, it would be pounding by now. Nagito slowly floated to stand in the living room entrance. “F...Father?” He whimpered as he peeked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much blood. It soaked the couch Dr. Weil’s body was propped up on. The cane laid in the sea of it below his feet. Both his mouth and his eyes were agape, frozen forever in fear. There was no sign of life, gone for good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s entire being shook. His hologram flickered, as if his entire sense of self was begging him to return to the digital world. This was a dream, a hallucination caused by the recent linking. It had to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his move to scream. A hand immediately covered his lower face, cutting off the shriek. Nagito, on instinct, began to thrash and kick while making muffled wails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘attacker’ held him close. “Hey, hey!” Fuyuhiko’s voice came in a whisper. “It’s me. Calm down.” Nagito slowly stopped. “I’m going to remove my hand. And when I do, you do not scream. Do you got it?” When he nodded, Fuyuhiko’s hand disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito slowly turned around. Fuyuhiko was standing there. One of his sleeves and the eyepatch he had worn were missing. Nagito could see instead of a normal eye, there was a black void with two entwining snakes. The same snake was on his uncovered arm, both crackling with green energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Alter Ego was violently shaking. He looked terrified for his life. None of his other siblings were in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh...” Nagito didn’t know what to say. He was unable to process what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Fuyuhiko whispered. “Does he know you’re here? Have you seen him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you’re talking about!” Nagito screamed, on the verge of panicking. “Who killed Father?! Why do you look like that?! What’s going on?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko winced. “We don’t have enough time to explain everything away. Once we’re safe, I’ll answer all of your questions, but for now, we need to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alter Ego slowly raised a shaky hand and pointed behind Nagito. “H-He means him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito wheeled around, looking over his shoulder. Someone was where they weren’t there before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a teenage boy, with brown hair and white and red clothing. His entire form glitched. Nagito could detect him as...some unknown form. He wasn’t a Cyber Elf. His red eyes were too unfriendly and dead to be anything benevolent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko suddenly grabbed Nagito and pushed him behind him. “Stay behind me,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy tilted his head, giving a dim smile. “Fuyuhiko. We meet again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked confused. “Again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time we met, you left me to die in a crumbling system. Die on my own, in my own despair and loneliness. Meanwhile, you got to return to your loving family, as if nothing ever happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, how’d you fucking live?” Fuyuhiko snarled. “We made sure you died and everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We?” Nagito questioned further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuyuhiko, who is that?!” Alter Ego whimpered. “How do you know him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I can’t explain right now,” Fuyuhiko admitted in a low tone. “All you need to know is that he is a monster that’s not afraid to manipulate and kill others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wound me,” the boy remarked. “At least refer to me by a name. I like the King of Spades. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Fuyuhiko questioned. “If this is petty revenge...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Not at all. My plans require you to be alive, actually. This is not petty revenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko seemed to realize something. “Then you’re here for...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades pointed past Fuyuhiko. “Hand the key to the Mother Elf over, and there will be no more quarrel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s entire body was telling him to run. Emergency calculations routed to his fight-or-flight instincts. He would flee into the digital realm, but it was obvious the moment he left Fuyuhiko’s safety, it’s over. Only he was between Nagito and an uncertain fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko made a bit of a smile. “So Nagito was able to connect in time...good. That certainly throws a wrench in your plan, doesn’t it, Yukio?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not call me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Fuyuhiko’s scowl returned. “Where are they, you sicko? Where are my siblings? What have you done with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It is not just the Mother Elf I am here for. I am to acquire all of Dr. Weil’s creations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You kidnapped them?!” Alter Ego exclaimed with fear. “But why?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades regarded Alter Ego with contempt. “I don’t need to answer that, do I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko grabbed Nagito and Alter Ego’s wrists. “Then we have no reason to stay here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades lunged forward. Nagito could see his hand reach out, as if to snatch him from the protective grip of his brother. Their holograms dissolved, leaving the King of Spades standing in the physical world while they retreated to temporary safety within the digital realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three stood in a void of a purple grid. The cubed terrain stretched on endlessly as code floated in the violet “air”. It contrasted with the glow cast from Fuyuhiko’s arm and eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, he lowered his arm as he fizzed green. “Good. That will give us some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Where are we?” Alter Ego asked, still trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A personal data system of mine,” Fuyuhiko answered. “Not even Father knows...knew of it. So I think it’ll be awhile before the King of Spades finds us.” Suddenly, as if neither of them were there, Fuyuhiko turned around. “Seraphina...I’m thankful that you were able to send that email later rather than never at all...even knowing what you risked just to send it to me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko looked over at Alter Ego. “Nothing. What’s important is that you two need to get out of here; far away from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Nagito exclaimed. “What about you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to stay behind,” Fuyuhiko answered in a normal, but serious manner. “At the very least, I’ll be able to give you guys some time to put a decent amount of space in between you and him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito walked towards him. “But why!” he questioned. “Why can’t you come with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko regarded his younger brother with sympathy. “Nagito, the King of Spades has our siblings and the Mother Elf. While I’m grateful it’s locked, there’s still no telling what systems within it are still operational. I want the only way to fully unlock the Mother Elf to be as far away from enemy hands as possible.” He then pulled his left arm, the one bare with the snake tattoo visible, closer to his chest. “Besides, I have some semblance of the ability to stop him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ability...you mean those snake decals on your body?” Nagito guessed. “I never knew you had those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko visibly flinched at that. “Honestly...I had hoped you never would have found out,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alter Ego whimpered. “Fuyuhiko...big brother, what’s going on? Why do you know so much about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our time for talking is running out,” Fuyuhiko curtly responded. “And I can’t give you the complete story. But somebody else can.” He suddenly looked at Nagito. “Hey, Nagito. Get over here for a second, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he didn’t move. Everything was giving him mixed commands in his head. Part of him wanted to stay still, curl up and go back to sleep. And another part screamed at him to run far, far away. So he froze up for a moment, temporarily paralyzed and unable to do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Fuyuhiko approached him. With one swing, he was suddenly tightly clasping Nagito’s hand. The latter was visibly alarmed, as if he had just been shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a stream of data enter his being: a file upload. Then Fuyuhiko released him, and the stunned effect was over. Nagito stumbled back, suddenly woozy and feeling ill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That file is an email from my friend Seraphina,” he explained. “I got it earlier today. It was able to warn me about the King of Spades’s arrival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warn?!” None of Alter Ego’s questions have been answered, with new ones being created by the minute. “How were you warned?! What are you not telling us, big brother?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko turned over his shoulder. “Get to the Alliance. You both will be much safer there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-!” Nagito began to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko suddenly threw his arm behind him at the two. “GO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito could feel himself forcibly booted out of the system. Reaching out, he found himself screaming Fuyuhiko’s name. He grasped nothing but empty air as he was forced out into a separate digital realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Fuyuhiko stood alone. Alter Ego and Nagito had crossed to a digital system beyond Dr. Weil’s house. All he needed to give them was time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The system around him cracked red. Fuyuhiko raised his arm, and he could feel the protective data within it stir. The fingers on his hands flexed, then clenched into his palm. He mentally steeled himself before turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia was standing there. She was perfectly quiet, regarding him with no emotion. Her eyes glimmered an unfriendly red, but it was still her body. Her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko’s guard dropped abruptly. His arm fell to his side. “S-Sonia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he took one step forward, he felt a hand grab him from behind. He screamed, and began to violently thrash as he was slammed onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized his siblings. Kazuichi, Izuru, Akane, and Sonia. All were holding him down by a limb. Izuru kept an especially tight grip on his left arm, squeezing the snake tattoo burned into his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucking wildly, Fuyuhiko tried to squirm free. “No!” He cried out. “What are you doing?! I’m not going to hurt you! It’s me, your brother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They regarded him with cold ruby irises. They weren’t listening to him. Somehow, they were under the King of Spades’s control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko’s arm lit up a bright green, and he forced what powers he had around him. The shockwave sent his siblings back, and he immediately got up onto his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Get help. That was the best option. Getting help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko began to run. His footsteps lit up green behind him. Keep the attention on him. Let Nagito and Alter Ego get as far away as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have Wu Ming’s contact. Trying to contact Seraphina could get her in deep shit. Insurrection’s Abyss owed him. They had to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko skidded behind cover. His hands trembled as he pulled forward a connection line. He barely even let it establish, not even checking if it was on voicemail or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, come on, come on...” Fuyuhiko suddenly was overcome with blistering rage and grief. It was still his family being torn apart, after all. “Fuck you! Fuck this stupid shit! I-I can’t...Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he took a deep breath in while still shaking. “No...deep breaths, Fuyuhiko...Th-This is going to the resistance leader. Got a few seconds...make it count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he began in a hurried manner. “Listen, it’s me. Fuyuhiko. I need you to listen to me. Pass it along to Wu Ming, if you can. I doubt you can reach him...Motherfucker doesn’t even have a goddamn email address.” He took a pause, then a shaky breath. “We failed. We didn’t get him. We thought we did, but we didn’t. He’s been quiet these past few months, but Fox reactivated him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears were beginning to collect in his eyes, an installed emotion in his system. “He’s fucking back! He’s got my siblings! He...He fucking killed Father! Aki and Nagito are now running, and I’m trying to give them time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko clutched his head beginning to bawl now. “Please god, I beg you! Please help me! You owe me! PLEASE HELP ME!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t regret helping Wu Ming save the kidnapped Alliance members. He would gladly do it again. He just regretted that he didn’t get some sort of way he could establish contact with him in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were the sounds of footsteps approaching, and Fuyuhiko drew in a sharp breath. He turned to look who was approaching. He would recognise the dress anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko began scooting backwards, shaking his head. “...No...No no no no, Sonia, it’s me! It’s your brother! Fu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain came rocketing through him. It wasn’t even close to the pain he had suffered in his “execution”, long ago, but it was still enough to make him shriek in agony. He thrashed on the ground as red electricity coursed over his fizzing body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GYAAAAAAAAAGH!! SONIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about ten seconds of merciless torture, sweet relief came. Fuyuhiko gasped for air, choking on his own tears. He didn’t even resist as he felt his wrists restrained behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laughter that echoed through the systems made Fuyuhiko pause. Yukio’s voice normally would be brushed off. However, this time, a shiver of raw fear went down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades leaned into view from above, his hair hanging down as he gave a smile. “Hello, Fuyu! It was rude to leave in the middle of a conversation!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” Fuyuhiko screamed. “What the fuck did you do to my siblings?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Temper, temper.” The King of Spades tapped Fuyuhiko’s nose, making him scrunch up his face. “No wonder you were the mole. Wu Ming liked you best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko gasped in pain when the King of Spades yanked him onto his feet. His legs shook under him, ready to give out. He began to thrash in his restraints, flailing his head back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on now.” The King of Spades slotted a leg up Fuyuhiko’s. “It’s not like you can escape me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You monster,” Fuyuhiko gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. What else is new?” The King of Spades grabbed Fuyuhiko’s chin. “Now, tell me. Where is the key to the Mother Elf going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat shit!” Fuyuhiko snarled in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, the King of Spades suddenly leaned in close and made a breathy purr. “Stop disobeying me. Those restraints have cut you off completely from your little magic tricks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko whimpered as the King of Spades grabbed what hair he had in a fistful. His head was suddenly yanked backwards, making him yelp. The King of Spades grinned before drawing a line upwards on his neck with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he paused. He suddenly looked scared and confused. He let go of Fuyuhiko, who immediately stumbled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...?” The King of Spades sounded confused and lost. “I don’t...help...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if begging for help, the King of Spades reached a hand out to Fuyuhiko. He looked genuinely fearful. Instead, Fuyuhiko began running away from him as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only allowed to go about ten feet. Under him, the ground suddenly shattered, and out shot too many red cables to count. They anchored Fuyuhiko, winding around his chest and legs. He tried to scream, but one was forced into his mouth, forcing him to focus on not choking on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he whimpered and squirmed, the King of Spades approached. This time, he had a much more maniacal grin as he observed his captive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at how the wheels of fate turn,” he remarked. “First, you were my mortal enemy. Now, you are my captive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko tried to buck around to break free. But the King of Spades suddenly tightly gripped his waist, holding his legs even further in place. Their faces were close now, the King of Spades’s grin close to Fuyuhiko’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not petty revenge,” he remarked to a whimpering Fuyuhiko. “This is retribution. I’m going to break you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cable was removed from Fuyuhiko’s mouth, and he gasped. He couldn’t take in another breath before the King of Spades’s mouth was on his while he pressed his body closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko began to struggle violently. He made muffled screams, choking on the King of Spades’s tongue entering his mouth. He felt it press in, flattening down his own tongue and forcing a sickening taste on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades was completely different, like he had just changed personalities on a whim. Before, he was monotone in voice and body language. Now, he was downright seductive but smug, controlling and in power. What happened, Fuyuhiko had no idea. But some dark corner in the back of his mind that was never there before thought that it was a good change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sharp pain in his abdomen, and he made a shrill scream. He could feel metal driven into his stomach as numerous warnings flashed in his vision. He made choking noises as he wailed in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades stroked Fuyuhiko’s hair as he writhed. “Shh, shh. This is retribution. You deserve this. You disobeyed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the King of Spades kissed over Fuyuhiko’s left eye, he whimpered and writhed. His self-repair systems were already at work, but the way the knife was twisted in his gut made him wail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he begged with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the King of Spades murmured in his ear, but the voice was different. Not Yukio. “See? If you disobey, there is pain. But you get rewarded if you obey like a good little soldier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knife was yanked out, and Fuyuhiko was dropped to the floor. He felt numb to the bone. His left eye won’t even open anymore. He tried desperately to reach out to Wu Ming’s data, but he couldn’t feel it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” The King of Spades grinned. “The feeling of being disconnected from all you know, alone as you slowly die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...did you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had time.” The King of Spades crouched down, and Fuyuhiko lifted his head to look at him. “Time to find a way around the data you tried to use to kill me. You deserve this, Fuyuhiko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he did. He betrayed others. He lived a lie and never got a thank you for it. He exploited others, and was exploited in return. He deserved-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ruby shade of his irises vanished when Fuyuhiko realized what he was thinking. He began squirming again, beginning to yell at the King of Spades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fucking kill you, you hear me?!” He screamed. “You won’t dare use my siblings like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tight bindings suddenly extended from the cables, wrapping around him. Fuyuhiko immediately began to weakly struggle, black dots swimming in his vision. He hissed when the cords bound over his injuries before one slid across his mouth and forced him to bite down on the gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Compressed as he was, Fuyuhiko couldn’t resist as the King of Spades hoisted him over his shoulder. He didn’t want to. While part of his mind was screaming at him to try and struggle, his body would not respond. All he did was lay across his captor’s shoulder, not even struggling anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry, little hero,” the King of Spades said in the kind of voice that made Fuyuhiko tremble. “I’ll take good care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko made a sad whimper in response. There was no hope for him now. All he could do was put faith in that he’s given Nagito and Alter Ego enough time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he did note not only the King of Spades’s initial resistance, but the dramatic personality shift. If what Seraphina told him was correct, he could use that to his advantage in the future. If he would even get a chance to at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far, far away, in a marginal amount of safety, Alter Ego had an open tab in front of them. He was looking for the safest, but shortest route to any local Alliance systems. Meanwhile, Nagito was sitting nearby, opening up the file Fuyuhiko gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tab appeared in front of it, and he pinched it to a manageable size. He viewed the entire email, copied into a text file for full viewing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Fuyuhiko Weil</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sent: January 25th, 621 P.C., 10:04 PM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: My Last Message</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Fuyuhiko,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In advance, I apologize for this message being received so late. The Shadow King Fox has been closely monitoring my movements. I could not make any fool moves, in fear of him finally getting the proof he needs to kill me. I had to wait until his attention was temporarily elsewhere: today, when the mission is to take place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On that note, I also need to say that this will be the last communication you will receive from me. That is why so much information is compiled in this email; my last aid out to the Alliance is this file. Don’t try and contact me again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If anyone besides Fuyuhiko is reading this, then I think I will have to apologize on his behalf. If you receive this, then it means that truly the worse has come to pass: Yukio Izo has returned with a harsh vengeance, with the Weil Family caught in the crossfire. If you have this, I don’t want to think of what happened to Fuyuhiko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me begin with what happened in the mysterious incident a few months back. You probably know which one I am referring to: the kidnapping and deaths of multiple Alliance members, with few survivors. I’ll leave the insignificant details out and state what’s most important: the mastermind of this incident was Yukio Izo. Me and two others, one of them Fuyuhiko, fought directly against Yukio. We saved the survivors of the incident at the cost of them not remembering it. We were steadfast in believing that we had successfully killed Yukio Izo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier this month, I was approached by the Shadow King. He has somehow reactivated Yukio Izo, and is planning to use it to kill Dr. Isaac Weil and retrieve all of his research to create a new weapon in the Alliance-Umbra War.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had personally reprogrammed Yukio, turning him into a digital weapon called the King of Spades. Not only that, I learned what exactly he was created from: one of twenty or so corrupted files we had found in the old pre-Collapse machine that turned into the NMMA, Neural Memory Mapping Animation. This file was labelled as “Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This has caused a side effect within the King of Spades. He can adapt multiple personalities at once. And it also seems that Junko Enoshima controls him from within: there’s been examples of him suddenly shutting down temporarily before he begins this shift of his personality. These pauses are when he’s vulnerable to any attacks, because he can not physically move during them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuyuhiko, if you get this, I hope it’s arrived in time. You need to check on your family immediately. Get them away from the house. And most importantly, keep the Mother Elf away from the King of Spades at all costs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If anyone else is reading this, run far away. If Insurrection’s Abyss and Wu Ming were contacted by Fuyuhiko, they’ll look for you. In the meantime, the Alliance would be the safest place for you at this time. However, the Shadow King most likely suspects that you will be heading there if you escaped. Therefore, you most likely will face opposition on your travel to the Alliance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry that we failed in our task and that your family has to pay the price for it. This is Seraphina Krishka, signing off for the last time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the end of the letter. Nagito closed the tab before standing up on shaky legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go to the Alliance,” he informed Alter Ego, who was just wrapping up what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” he stated. “I’ve mapped out a multitude of travel routes we can use to get to the Alliance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the second-fastest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alter Ego looked confused. “Huh? The second-fastest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The King of Spades will expect us to take the fastest route to get to safety,” Nagito quickly explained. “The second-fastest may leave us in the open more, but at least it’s a safer alternative.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess you’re right,” Alter Ego admitted. “That’s some good thinking on your part, little brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito couldn’t help but blush a bit, despite the dire circumstances. “Eh-heh...thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Plotting our route on the second-fastest path I came up with! Just follow me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alter Ego began to run across the terrain of the digital landscape. Initially, Nagito paused, looking over his shoulder as if he was waiting for someone. Then, he shook his head with a dismayed expression before following behind Alter Ego.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Data Dive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Rowan<br/>-Lucy-1 Vasiliev<br/>-Andal Brask<br/>-Axl + Gefangene<br/>-Zavala<br/>-Takashi Shirogane<br/>-Hinoka<br/>-Lumine<br/>-Mega Man X<br/>-Katie Holt/Pidge<br/>-Xander<br/>-Ikora Rey<br/>-Eirika<br/>-Robina the Hood<br/>-Uldren<br/>-Lucina<br/>-Cayde-6 Vasiliev (mentioned)<br/>-Fox/The Shadow King (mentioned)<br/>-Lianna/The Shadow Queen (mentioned)<br/>-Dr. Isaac Weil (mentioned)<br/>-The Weil Children (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>The council tests out the only remnant of Dr. Weil's research they were able to recover, but only some parts of it go smoothly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rowan was lying in bed. This day, he wasn’t particularly dead-set on getting up. His whitened locks laid around his head as he pet Colonel laying on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These days, it’s been getting harder and harder to leave his bed. One bad thing has just happened after another. The knowledge of his thought-dead sister being the very enemy he was destined to fight broke him already. Then she was killed by the very man who had ruined his life multiple times prior. Even more, he was suddenly knocked unconscious for two months, and when he woke up, the only father figure he’s had in his life was stuck in an undetermined coma and the only Luxonia on his side was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how his life possibly got worse. He thought he had hit the bottom before joining the Alliance. But he was foolish. He tried to gain new friends and a family, only to lose them, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His powers of light have completely shut off. He could make faint sparks of his hands, but that was it. The darkness that the Shadow Queen...No, Lianna...removed had come back with a vengeance, and it wasn’t close to letting go this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Rowan lifted his head. Lucy was entering, closing the bedroom door without saying anything. Rowan shifted to the side, and she gave a single nod before flopping face first onto the bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s today?” He asked in a monotone manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feb 2nd,” Lucy remarked, speaking into the mattress and muffling her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad council meeting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet your ass. We got bad news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan made a scoff. “What could make our situation worse than it is now, with Fox’s forces pressing down on us at every turn while he kidnaps and kills our soldiers for shits and giggles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Isaac Weil, right? The cybertechnology guy?” Rowan didn’t respond, but he looked over at her to signal she’s got his attention regardless. “He was found dead in his house. Murdered. And all of his research on the Cyber Project is gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan suddenly sat up, navigating Colonel to his lap. “All of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not exaggerating!” Lucy snapped, sitting up as well. “Every last bit of it! The Mother Elf, the Cyber Elves, the research papers...Everything’s disappeared into thin air.” After a moment, she tilted her head. “Well, not exactly everything. We were about to recover research plans on something called a Cyberizing Helmet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan folded his legs as he sat on the bed. “Explain that to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, they’re these helmets that you would connect to a computer or mainframe. They create a proxy Cyber Elf avatar you would proceed to control in the digital realm. Your consciousness would be in the digital world while your body remains in the physical one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan suddenly had a sick feeling. For some reason, his body disagreed with that idea. He shivered a bit before shaking his head. “That does not sound appealing to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, but it’s all we have left of Dr. Weil’s research, so it’s something, at least.” Lucy rubbed her noggin. After a moment, she looked over. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is Cayde awake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t stirred since last October, and there’s no predictions of him moving anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan flinched. “Then I’m not fine. All I can think of is how worried I am for him. He’s the closest thing to a father I ever have had.” Without wanting to, he scrunched up his face as tears collected in his eyes. “I don’t...want to lose another loved one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t want to lose him again,” Lucy agreed. “But at this point, it might as well be a mercy to unhook him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan suddenly grabbed Lucy by the arms as tears began to fall. “No! We can’t do that! We can’t abandon him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Might!” Lucy quickly explained. “I said might! I don’t want to let him down either! I know that stubborn guy’s probably fighting whatever’s affecting him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever speak like that!” Rowan continued on regardless. “Please don’t speak like that ever again! I don’t want to lose the only father I’ve ever had!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked Rowan up and down. She wondered when was the last time he'd taken care of himself. He looked ragged and pale, even if he was entirely metallic. And his eyes were almost constantly watery, whenever she saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy slowly took her hands and gently pulled Rowan’s grip off of her. “Alright. I won’t.” She gave a dim, hopeless smile. “This hurts me too, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan didn’t say anything in response. He just laid back down on the bed. Seeing that their conversation was as good as over, Lucy got up and quickly exited the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went down the hallway that contained the two master bedrooms and descended the steps to the first floor of the large apartment. Rowan and Carla shared one of the bedrooms, and Lucy would usually have company in the second. Now, the other half of her bed was cold, devoid of morning grouchiness and a little spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal was splayed across the living room couch on the lower floor. He was watching something on the television, but it looked like he was fighting off sleep. However, judging by the bottles of beer nearby, he was just drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy walked over, beginning to pick up the empty bottles. “Drinking in broad daylight?” She lightly teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal gave a sloppy grin. “Hey there, reina,” he slurred slightly. “Couldn’t help but take a few sips, y’know? Eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of smiling, Lucy scoffed. “You’re becoming an alcoholic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal had returned to house arrest under the Vasilievs’ roof instead of staying at Lance’s apartment once he was assaulted in the streets multiple times by civilians calling for justice. The council said that returning him to lockdown and away from the public eye was for his safety. But if anything, Lucy wondered if it could be possibly making his situation worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been drinking more and more frequently, causing him to make rash decisions under the influence of alcohol. He had broken a man’s nose in one of the Tower bars when they had implied that Andal was entirely ecstatic when he shot Takumi in cold blood. This has only added fuel to the fire, with many saying that Andal was a dangerous and unstable individual, and that he shouldn’t be allowed to roam free anywhere at all. The council has refused to comment on this matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucy threw away the bottles, listening to the glass clink in a trash bag, Andal lifted his head. “Ey? Reina? When’s Sapphy coming back over, ya know?” Lucy paused. “Talli’s getting reaaaal upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy slowly lowered the bag. “Sapphire’s back at the orphanage in the Cocoon. Her parents died in the incident that put Cayde in a coma, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh...Oh yea. Libra and Virion. Nice guys, very nice guys.” Andal raised a hand in the air. “Descansen en paz, bastardos!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy flinched. “Realistically, she’s never coming back. She’ll probably get adopted by some guys out in Nohr or whatever. Not like the Tower’s a place for a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal sighed deeply. “...Aaaaaaaand I would walk five hundred miles AND I would walk five hundred more...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s lost him. She merely shook her head and dumped out the trash bag in the recyclable chute in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone paused as the doorbell rang. Andal lifted his head as Lucy turned her head to look at the front door. After a few more seconds, the doorbell rang again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Lucy yelled to nobody in particular. Nobody responded to her, anyways. She quickly hurried over and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, none other than Axl was standing there. He gave a bright grin once he saw her face. And for some reason, Lucy couldn’t help but return it a small bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, princess!” He grinned. “You busy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy shrugged. “Not really,” she admitted. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came to tell you that the council’s assembling to test the Cyberizing Helmet. You’re needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy heaved a great sigh and rested her head against the door frame. “Can it wait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can skip if you want, but since Geffy and I are the ones testing it, we’d really appreciate you being there. You know, for moral support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy blinked, waking up a bit. “You’re the one testing the helmet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl’s armor shifted into a white hue as Gefangene spoke up. “The council wants to see what would happen if the body that wears the helmet has two different entities within it. Frankly, we are curious ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl re-emerged, smiling. “So, how about it? Will you be there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy did nothing but offered a tired smile while saying, “Hell, got nothing better to do. I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Come on, I’ll walk with you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked over her shoulder. “Andal! I’m going out! Don’t burn down the apartment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reina, I’m too wasted to hold a lighter properly...I can’t even remember where they are!” Andal laughed before falling right off of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl looked over her shoulder at him. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just ignore him.” Lucy stepped out, closing and locking the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the apartment complex, the three walked together towards the council meeting room. Echo, Lucy’s Ghost, bounded in the air besides her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting room was now equipped with technological items. Instead of a meeting table, it was moved aside for what looked like a medical gurney covered with port wires. The ends of these wires were connected to a large computer terminal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the top part of this gurney laid a helmet. Numerous wires came out of it as a green visor was placed where the eyes were. No lights went across the glass, indicating that whatever it was, it was offline. It must be Dr. Weil’s last creation, a Cyberizing Helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick glance around confirmed Lucy that she was the last council member to arrive. A quick flash of embarrassment crossed her mind. How long have they been waiting for her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by Zavala’s face, it was long enough. “We were wondering if you would arrive at all, Lucy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked down at her feet. “Sorry, sir. I’ve just been...preoccupied with a lot of stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala’s face softened, but he still frowned. “I know you have a lot of issues going on in your personal life. But you have an important job in this room that you cannot ignore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro looked over. “Zavala,” he warned in a sharp tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone paused abruptly. Even Axl, not even on the council, got the levity of Shiro’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called him by name,” Hinoka remarked in wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I apologize.” Shiro looked away. “I’ve been dealing with issues myself. So I do not like to see Zavala giving Lucy a hard time over her understandable position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Zavala nodded. “Yes. I do realize I spoke out of line. I personally apologize, Lucy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy didn’t even let an ounce of warmth in her tone. “No, I got it. Don’t let personal life interfere with all you’re good for, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-” Zavala tried to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked away from him. “Alright. Let’s test this bad boy out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axl, Gefangene,” Lumine said. “Are you both sure you want to do this? This is a prototype testing of a machine we have no background information of. We don’t know what may happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gefangene appeared. “We both talked it over. Lately, we’ve felt useless towards the success of the Alliance as of late. We want to make up for that in any way we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumine sighed. “Very well. But don’t come running to me if your internal wires fry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same as always, huh?” Gefangene teased with a light smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl and Gefangene were helped onto the gurney by both X and Lumine. They took off their helmet and set it aside before placing on the Cyberizing Helmet. Giving a thumbs up to Lucy watching, Axl laid down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s two types of the Cyberizing Helmet,” Pidge explained as she went to the computer. “The one Axl is wearing now is the helmet made specifically for robotics, like Reploids and Exos. The second kind is one engineered to organic people.” Pidge began typing. “Both scan the brain waves or data of the individual wearing them and create a proxy Cyber Elf so they can navigate the Digital Realm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked over at Axl. Green lines were beginning to go by on the green visor of the helmet. He grew still, lying there as if he was sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks good so far,” Pidge reported.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with him?” Xander asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If our calculations are correct, his consciousness is being transported to the digital realm within the terminal,” X answered. “We should see a reaction right about...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone leaned in as something appeared on the computer screen. Two things, in fact. What looked like small and cute versions of Axl and Gefangene dropped down from the middle of the screen onto the tab bar. Both of them had a green diamond above their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got up and looked beyond the screen at everyone. Gefangene gave a thumbs up as Axl waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it was a success,” Ikora commented as a few of them waved hello back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you both feel?” Eirika asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Axl spoke, instead of them hearing his voice, a pixel text box appeared above his head, accompanied by high-pitched beeps that an old pixel game would use whenever a character talks. “We’re fine! And look at us!” He glanced down at himself. “We got weird robes on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is a proxy Cyber Elf’s normal clothes, just with our theme colors imprinted on it.” Gefangene’s beeps sounded at a lower pitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw! You guys are adorable!” Robina teased while smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl stamped his feet and puffed up his cheeks. “Hey! We’re not cute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you see the digital realm different than we do,” Shiro stated. “But to us, you look like those applications that place characters on one’s desktop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yea!” Pidge looked. “Like the ones that can interact with open applications?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Shiro responded. “They look like those!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gefangene looked around. “To us, we look as normal as ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’re standing in this huge terrain, with the terminal folders all around us!” Axl added. “By the way, you have way too many unread emails floating around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked embarrassed. “Spam, maybe?” She tried to excuse it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gefangene tapped his chin. “Well, since we’re already here, maybe we can get rid of these emails for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl seemed confused, though with his small and pixelated appearance, it was hard to tell. “Huh? How would we do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can both see the emails going by, correct? I want to test something...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Hey, wait! Don’t just reach out and grab one, man! We don’t know what that will do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group watched, Pidge suddenly noticed something. She leaned in to get a closer look. “Hey...My number of unopened emails just went down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we do have some level of control within this realm,” Gefangene commented. “That makes things a lot more interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge laid back in her chair. “Well, if you can clean my junk mail, then dive right in! Just don’t try reading them. Those bots come up with some nasty stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of the sprites gave a synchronized thumbs-up while Axl and Gefangene smiled. “Got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora smiled as the two disappeared from the desktop. “Dr. Weil was a man of many miracles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X cringed. “Too miraculous for his own good. His killer obviously wanted his research.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to worry about his Cyber Elves, admittedly,” Hinoka spoke softly. “He viewed them as his prized children, and they seemed to act like them, with endless amounts of naïve innocence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Xander commented. “You being murdered as your children are presumably kidnapped is something a parent should never have to face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have been doing our best to locate the Weil children,” Zavala told the two rulers. “But I fear it may not be enough. The killer left no trace of who they were or where they went with the research. Worst case scenario, it ended up in the hands of our friend Fox.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we have no way of knowing for sure,” Eirika pointed out. “We cannot simply blame all of our problems on one antagonistic force, can we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s always seemed to work, in my personal opinion,” Hinoka returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumine frowned. “That mindset caused the entire main conflict of the Otherworlder War, Hinoka. Blaming one antagonistic force was enough to spark multiple battles that saw multiple deaths and injuries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this time is different,” Hinoka calmly argued. “Instead of being manipulated into fighting each other, we see clearly who the true enemy is: that son of a bitch on the throne of the Umbra Mondo. Uldren? You agree with me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren hadn’t spoken the entire meeting. He was staring off into the distance, completely dozing out of the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” X called, waving his hand in front of Uldren’s face. “Earth to Uldren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren blinked a few times, snapping out of it. “O-Oh. I’m sorry. I’m not exactly used to being involved in serious political debates like this. I was just thinking of other things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X frowned. “About Keith?” he guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren flushed red and looked away. “Yes. Keith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Or about Nagito?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I feel like a fool for worrying about him so much.” Uldren stared at his palm. “But there’s just a drive in me that...makes me just want to know if he’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think the killer would harm the Cyber Elves,” Lucy reasoned. “They obviously wanted them and their data alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge suddenly raised a hand. “Axl and Geffy are talking again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone immediately looked at the terminal. X glanced at Uldren a little longer while frowning before looking at the screen as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl was on the desktop, holding a file shortcut in his chibi hands as his text appeared. “Hey, Pidge? This is an odd email Geffy found.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Pidge questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an email sent literally just twenty seconds ago. There’s no subject or return sender, and the message is...well...” Axl looked up at Lucy. “Cayde called you Pinky, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy slammed her hand on the desk. Everyone started, stepping back a bit as she hissed, “Open the damn email.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Axl nodded, then pressed the shortcut. Behind him, on the desktop, the email tab popped up. The text was red and corrupted, but everyone was able to make out the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Katie Holt</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sent: February 2nd, 621 P.C., 9:20 AM</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: None</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>im sorry im so sorry it was me i hurt everybody but she controlled me pinky can you hear me please help me i know you dont know me but i know you and i need you she hurts me so bad i want love again i want you again i don’t want her make it stop make it stop make the pain stop it hurts so bad i want my identity back shido where are you why did you leave me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s chest tightened. This wasn’t Cayde. They called her Pinky, but that seemed like nothing more than a cruel mockery. And the email specifically stated that she didn’t know them. So what was this from? Some sort of delusional stalker?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of a thud, and everyone turned. The sound had come from Uldren’s body hitting the table as he collapsed. He crumpled to the floor and laid there unmoving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eirika knelt by his side. “Uldren! Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldrem forced his eyes open. “Gah...My entire mind j-just went numb with...something...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be extremely lightheaded from something to suddenly faint.” Eirika placed a hand on his side. “Stay on the ground until you feel like you can get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulled Pork appeared, and began to bob worriedly around his Guardian. “Your heart rate just spiked significantly once you finished reading the email! Uldren, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know...I felt like I was forced into some sort of shutdown as soon as I read ‘shido’...I-I don’t know why, but...I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge was standing up from her chair now. “What’s happening with the terminal?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eirika looked over her shoulder, and Uldren lifted his head. The terminal was emitting a loud static noise from its systems. The entire scene was fizzing red, and Axl and Gefangene were barely visible amidst the glitchy storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick!” Zavala yelled. “Get Axl and Gefangene out of there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge was already typing rapidly into the keyboard. “I’m trying! But it’s like I’ve been completely locked out of the systems! None of my override commands are responding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked at Axl’s Cyber Elf form. He looked genuinely fearful as he stared at Pidge. He seemed to pray with his eyes that she would be able to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the screen went entirely red. There was no error text. No blue screen of death. Just a red void. Nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge slowly raised shaky fingers. She held her breath, as if waiting for something to happen. Everyone did. A few people even watched Axl’s body for any sign of movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then white text appeared. It was simplistic, and only one sentence. Plain, but haunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I ’ m  c o m i n g  f o r  y o u ,  P i n k y.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy slowly sank to her knees. Her face was ghastly pale, and she gripped the table with a tight fist. In the next moment, Zavala caught her in time to avoid her face cracking against the ground as she fainted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck...” Lucina whispered in horror. “What happened to Axl and Gefangene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge leapt over the two fallen council members. Slamming her hands on Axl’s body on the gurney, she began to violently shake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Axl!” She yelled. “Axl! Gefangene! Are either of you there?! Speak to me! Please! We lost Cayde, we can’t lose you, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pidge.” Ikora squeezed her eyes shut, as if trying to block out the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re NOT gone! They can’t be! Please! Open your eyes, either of you! Just TALK TO ME, DAMMIT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone, Pidge,” Shiro murmured. “Maybe not dead, but...gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge slowly lifted her head. She looked at the terminal that still displayed the bone-chilling threat. Then, she looked at Lumine and Zavala working together to support the barely conscious Lucy in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking her back to her home,” Lumine said. “She might need the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we all,” Lucina agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge only blinked as Lucy was helped off. She continued to stare at the terminal screen, as if Axl was about to suddenly pop out and laugh at his cruel but harmless joke. She would slug him while Gefangene would only visibly express mild amusement, but more at Axl getting hit. Then, since they made her cry, they’ll probably treat her to ice cream or some other delicious treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cayde always did that as well. He was really a nice person, one that took the happiness of the Tower with him to his coma. And now Axl was joining him, or worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want the Cyberizing Helmets to be manufactured for widespread use,” Pidge murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora looked floored. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want. The Cyberizing Helmets. To be manufactured for widespread use.” Pidge turned her head with absolute rage in her eyes. “Axl and Geffy are in the digital realm. And we’re going to save them.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Devil On Your Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Carla Vasiliev-Brask<br/>-Andal Brask<br/>-Keya<br/>-Saint-14<br/>-Osiris<br/>-Nagito Weil<br/>-Aki Weil/Alter Ego<br/>-King of Spades<br/>-Sertia Mim<br/>-Cypress<br/>-Lance<br/>-Rowan<br/>-Cayde-6 (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>Carla has the well-earned advantage of catching up with an old family member.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carla had ran the entire way to the Tower hangar the moment she got the news. Andal was in a close second, true happiness filling his heart in a rare occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the hangar, Keya was swept up by Andal first. He clutched her tight, sobbing with joy as he felt her heart pound against his chest. Carla gathered them both into her arms as all three cried. Their joy was infectious to Osiris and Saint-14, who were standing a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Keya had finally settled in, she would never stop talking. According to her, she hasn’t talked to somebody in four or so years. Saint was eager to listen. In fact, it was him who picked up on Keya ranting about her family and putting two and two together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris did not want to return to the Tower at first. He would never admit that he was scared, only cautious. He knew for certain that things there had changed tremendously, and a new form of government had even been installed. He didn’t know whether or not the change was beneficial to him, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Osiris was glad he came. Keya was smiling wider than she’s ever had. It lit a spark in his tired heart that he had thought had burned out so long ago. For a few moments, the constant pressure on his chest eased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch what little bord does!” Saint-14 was happily showing a trick he and Keya do as he opened a large sack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya immediately climbed in, Ambrosia leaping in after. She reached up and pulled over the flap, concealing her body entirely. And since Saint-14 picked up the bag and put it on his back so easily, you wouldn’t even know she was in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s comfy.” Keya poked her head up slightly, letting her glowing blue eyes peer over the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal stifled a laugh. “It warms my heart to see you smiling so much, pollito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I not with Saint around? It’s like frowning is illegal around him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush and take cracker, little bord.” Saint reached around while holding a cracker packet. Keya’s little hand shot out, snagged it, and pulled it into the bag, Ambrosia mewling. “And do not feed Ambrosia! He’s getting fat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Ambrosia likes crackers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ambrosia likes whatever you give him, little bord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris cleared his throat. “While we did want you to see Keya is alive and well, we need to go into the market to get her proper attire beyond the rags she’s wearing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla’s smile dimmed. “She’s not staying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris frowned as well. “Do you want her to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Carla immediately exclaimed, and noticed Saint’s gaze under his helmet. “I-I mean...I do care about her, but...I would understand if...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carla, the Last City is the last place a child like her should be,” Osiris explained. “It’s a city teeming with crowds and loud noises and all around very startling things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Keya prefers the peace and quiet, with minimal people,” Andal completed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And a sudden shift in an environment after six years of a lack of social contact could possibly harm her more than it will do good.” Osiris watched Carla scowl and look away. “Don’t worry. Mercury has been much safer after the initial Umbrati attack. She’ll be fine adjusting there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleaaaaaase?” Keya begged. “I really love you, but if I stay on Mercury, I could actually learn how to harness my chrono angel powers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla looked up at Andal. “Are you okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I remember, Osiris is a good person at heart,” Andal answered. “I can trust him with Keya. Besides, Saint is going to baby her to no limit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Saint agreed wholeheartedly. “I shall baby little bord!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Keya cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla gave a soft smile. “If Keya is fine with it, I can deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint clapped his hands. “Perfect! May you accompany me to get little bord new clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Carla answered. “I’ve been looking for a reason to leave the Tower, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal gave a dry laugh. “At least you can leave it at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris’s face fell underneath the cloth around his mouth. “I heard what happened to you, old friend. My deepest sympathies go to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s alright,” Andal fibbed. “I’ve gotten used to it. Let’s not dwell on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have history?” Carla seemed surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. In fact, I was banished from the City around the time that Andal was the Hunter Vanguard.” Osiris stuck out a hand to shake. “My name is Osiris. I wouldn’t be surprised if you do not know of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Carla shook his hand while smiling. “Oh, no. Uncle compared me to you a lot: an adventurous and unchained spirit dabbling in the arts of chronomancy. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of me with high praise, were we?” Osiris looked over at Andal, and it was obvious he was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal merely shrugged a shoulder in response. “We were amigos, and chica reminded me of you. How could I not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint leaned over. “You are related to Andal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Keya is my little sister, and we’re both Andal’s nieces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint gasped. “Cayde’s children! Did Cayde marry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! That would be my mother, Lucy-1. She’s currently the Hunter Vanguard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a family! Best Hunter family!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla flushed red in the face. “Saint-14, sir, please...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal was quick to guide Osiris to Hunk and Eva’s food and drink bar. They planned to catch up over a meal and drinks. However, they spent the first ten minutes battling it out on who was going to pay for it. In the end, they agreed to put it on Cayde’s tab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Last City was full with romance-themed gifts. With Valentine’s Day in just a couple of days, the stores were packed with hearts and chocolates. The clothes were red and pink, or the rare occasion of white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outfit Saint chose for Keya was simple. It was a white poofy skirt along with a blue sweater top. She wore white canvas shoes, with a cute shawl with a dove clasp around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to get a thick scarf or a hat to hide her head. But Saint absolutely refused to give her one. That was because, and Carla quotes, “the strand of hair constantly sticking up on little bord’s head is unique and she should be proud of it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides buying clothes, Carla couldn’t stop Saint from getting Keya presents. In the first hour of shopping, she already got a thick plaid blanket and a portable game console, along with some games to go with it. Instead of walking around, she hung out in the backpack, noises from one of the games streaming out as Ambrosia slept alongside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked down one of the streets, Carla looked at Saint-14. “You really don’t need to spoil her like this...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! Little bord did not have good childhood, from what I heard! It is my duty to make it up to her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla smiled a bit. “You really are attached to her, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I mind!” Keya poked out slightly from the backpack. “These past two months with Saint and Osiris have been the best days of my life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. You deserve happiness that you rarely had when we were growing up.” Carla leaned in slightly. “So, what games are you playing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, just these RPG tactic games. Though I think they were meant for kids, because these mechanics are extremely basic and way too simplistic for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint seemed to be confused. “The game was reviewed as only for the most experienced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Then why is it so easy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla laughed. “Probably because you’re really smart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-If I was smart, I would know what ‘does not support internet’ means...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what the word ‘internet’ means because that wasn’t a thing in Shion,” Carla argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Shion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Carla smiled a bit nervously. “Sorry, Saint. Shion is where all of the chrono angels live. We don’t have things like the internet or any kind of technology there. Just magic, specially chronomancy. Anyways, Keya, the internet is a way for people all around the universe to connect that does not involve any kind of magic. Just the inventions of mankind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds overglorified,” Keya commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla couldn’t help but laugh. “Perhaps. So your game console can’t connect to the internet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess not, but...I don’t see why I would need it,” Keya admitted. “Won’t I be isolated from society on Mercury anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla shrugged. “Good point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the backpack, the light from the game console suddenly went out. “Huh?” Keya sounded confused. “It just turned off on its own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the battery is depleted?” Saint suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Carla said. “Let’s just find a place where we can plug it in, and maybe get something to eat for lunch. It’s close to noon, after all. Keya, do you want anything in particular?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya poked her head completely out of the bag and looked around. “Well...m-maybe something warm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do know a Japanese ramen and sushi place,” Carla admitted. “Surprisingly, it’s not the ramen Dad loves, but the dragon roll sushi they have. Their miso soup there is really good, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to try Japanese food, little bord?” Saint asked over his shoulder. “Whatever it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...I don’t see why not.” Keya nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the three went to the cafe to see if a table was open, another world existed very close to them. Two users were navigating the digital realm just at their fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Nagito was running ahead across the digital terrain. “Before he can catch up to us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His older brother but smaller in size Aki lagged behind, panting. “I...I’m running as fast as I can, Nagito!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s intuition on taking the second-fastest route initially held up. Their first few days of travelling the network went without interruption. However, even if they were going as fast as possible, any path from their starting point to the Alliance was a long trip. Soon, they were only barely escaping the King of Spades hot on their heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past couple of days have been especially torturous. By now, they knew the harsh truth: the King of Spades has reprogrammed their siblings. Whether it was Akane, Sonia, Kazuichi, or Izuru, all of them were now the enemy. The two were almost captured the first time they encountered what used to be their closest companions. They didn’t even want to dwell on what could have possibly happened to Fuyuhiko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so close to what they could presume was safety. And yet, the King of Spades was so dangerously close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one last desperate attempt, Aki searched through the pathways of the digital network. There had to be something. A glimmer of hope for them to reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt it. A small connection into the nearby electrical currents. Like a phone being plugged in to charge. No internet access, so no hopping to and fro from if unless it was directly connected. Time it right, and they can be separated from the King of Spades long enough for a well-deserved break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagito!” Aki reached out. “I have an idea! Take my hand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked confused, but he obviously trusted Aki’s instinct. He slowed down enough, holding out his hand for Aki to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Aki had no idea where they were about to go. He hadn't a clue who owned the small electronic they were going to hop into. But it was a large enough chance to be reprieve enough for him. Reaching out, he directly pulled himself into the electronic, taking Nagito along with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just on the outside world, Keya was closing the game console as it was plugged into an outlet on the side of the table they were at. Ambrosia sat in her lap, tail swishing as the waiter approached the three-seat table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ths waiter set down the three meals. “Miso soup with a side of diced raw fish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya slowly stuck her hand up. “Um...” Ambrosia mewed impatiently for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The miso soup was placed in front of her. “Dragon roll sushi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right here.” Carla smiled as it was set in front of her. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. And here’s grilled beef rib onigiri for you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint had taken off his helmet to show a silver and lavender Exo face. He positively beamed as the plate of onigiri was placed in front of him. “Arigatou gozaimasu.” He even clasped his hands and slightly bowed forward in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter seemed to smile at that. “Ah, iie.” He turned and walked off to serve another table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Japanese?” Carla was surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint shook his head. “Not me. Little bord taught me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya blushed immensely. “I-I mean...I said I knew a lot of basic stuff in multiple languages, and Saint got excited and...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems you have a number one supporter,” Carla commented with a smile as she twirled a glass of sakura tea. “But I’m not surprised you know so much about different languages and beyond. You did spend your whole life in the library, so you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya covered her face, glowing even brighter red in response. “C-Carla...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Carla merely popped in a roll of dragon roll sushi while smiling, Saint bit into one of his onigiri. “Mmm...How wonderful! This is a very good food! We should take Osiris here, little bord!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-We’re not gonna be here that long...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even more of a reason to take him here!” Saint leaned back in his reason. “You know...the City has never shone brighter. So many unique people and places that never were here in my time...I want to visit them all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a really excitable person, aren’t you?” Carla lightly teased. However, her smile faded abruptly. “Like my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Cayde-6. A very good man. I hope I can see him before we go back to Mercury.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla flinched. “Well, he isn’t going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya frowned. “Um...What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...An unexplained coma. It’s been going on for a few months now with no clue as to how it started. Started back in late October. Hasn’t stopped yet, but we’re hoping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint slowly placed a hand on Carla’s shoulder. “I am sorry for that, Carla. I can see how it tears you apart to speak about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I miss him a lot,” Carla admitted. “Home doesn’t feel like home without him.” She suddenly gave a small laugh. “I’m talking like he’s dead, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya looked concerned at her sister in response. “Carla...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the conversation could continue, Keya suddenly froze. Her eyes glowed a brighter blue than they normally did. Meanwhile, Ambrosia suddenly looked down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Carla and Saint heard it too. A faint commotion, one made up of voices full of worry. A small crowd was beginning to gather in the middle of the road just down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the...” Carla slowly stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Keya suddenly cried. “Don’t go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla looked over. “What?” After a moment, she frowned. “What did you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint glanced over. “What do you mean, Carla?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keya is one of the few chrono angels gifted with the ability of future vision. But since she has no control over her chronomancy, what visions she has just occur to her instead of her being able to control what she sees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya looked down the road. “I saw...you, Carla. There was a lot of blood, and your chest was riddled with bullet holes, and...y-you weren’t moving. I think if you go over there, something really bad may happen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla looked concerned. “I barely think that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint was placing his helmet on his head. “Carla, may you take little bord and Ambrosia back to the Tower? I will investigate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Carla exclaimed. “But if it is dangerous-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it is dangerous, I will be okay. This may be a trap designed to kill you. It will not kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not weak,” Carla argued. “I don’t want to be portrayed as the damsel that needs to flee the scene at the slightest hint of danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Carla, please!” Keya suddenly begged. “I really think that whatever is about to happen, it’s not going to be something you’re prepared for! I really don’t want you to get hurt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keya, I’m-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carla.” Saint looked directly at the chrono angel. “Please do not worry your sister. I will handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla stood there for a few more moments. She looked at Keya, who was giving her a pleading look. After she heaved a sigh, she stepped around the table and began to jog towards the commotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Carla!” Saint ran after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya picked up Ambrosia, running in third and leaving their items unattended on the table. “H-Hey, w-wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The onlookers had created a ring around the event they were looking at. Carla easily slipped through, but Saint had a harder time, needing to push away the people crowded around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a Blade of Marmora member kneeling by a Reploid’s body. Judging by the snow white hair and the jagged, pitch black arm under one of the sleeves of her casual outfit, it was Cypress. To the side stood her Awoken companion Sertia Mim, watching her with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Cypress scanned over the body, Carla knelt next to her. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Carla. It’s good to see you’re here.” Cypress gave a scowl. “This Reploid suddenly collapsed out of nowhere. I’m trying to figure out what went wrong with his internal workings, but since he’s a New Gen and I’m an older model, I’m having a harder time than I’ll like to admi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, a shot burrowed deep into the Reploid’s hand. He screamed, suddenly sitting up and clutching his bleeding palm. Carla whipped her head to see Keya having taken a pistol from one of the people looking and fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keya, what the fuck?!” Carla yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cypress looked even more shocked about something else. “The Reploid’s online?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was reaching for his gun!” Keya screamed. “Carla, he was going to shoot you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla grimaced. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh, damn, you little midget bitch!” The Reploid snarled. “Way to throw a wrench in things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carla, get away from him!” Cypress suddenly pushed the chrono angel away from the Reploid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she did so, he placed his pistol in his non-injured hand. Wheeling around, he opened fire on the two girls. Most of the shots made it into Cypress’s back, but a few nicked Carla’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the barrage of shots, the people scattered screaming. Sertia, not having her pulse rifle on her, instead pulled out an emergency pistol and shot in return. The Reploid was capped in the head and taken offline instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya ran over to Carla sitting up and Cypress lying facedown. “C-Carla!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’m fine.” Carla held her arm, wincing a bit. “But Cypress took a lot of hits to the back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sertia ran over. “Does anyone have a communicator?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I do!” Carla pulled hers out. “Hold on! I’ll get in touch with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The communicator’s screen went red for a split second. Then, it suddenly caught on fire. Carla quickly dropped it, her gloves becoming blackened with the flames while protecting the skin under it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla snarled in surprise. “What the hell? Communicators don’t just combust like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sabotage,” Saint growled. “Somebody really wants to kill you, Carla.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t really imagine who,” Carla admitted. “I mean, there is the Shadow King, but I don’t think I’m enemy number one to him like I was to his predecessor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” Keya suddenly cried, tackling Carla and sending them both onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above them both, a plasma sword sliced through the air. Sertia pulled Cypress protectively into her arms as Saint lunged away, taking out his firearm and aiming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Reploid above them was dispatched by a plasma bolt to the back of the head. They sparked, then fell to the ground next to the girls. As Carla scooched back, Saint looked up at Lance aiming his rifle at the Reploid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a tense moment, Lance nudged the Reploid to make sure they were dead. “...Okay. We’re good, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cypress!” Sertia screamed. “Cypress, speak to me!” When there was no response, she winced. “No...She’s in an emergency shutdown state!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get her out of here and to the closest medical installment you know!” Lance commanded. “Take Carla with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla raised a hand. “No! I’m the target. If I go with them, I’ll just continue to put their lives in danger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.” Lance nudged the two on. “Then you just take Cypress and go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sertia nodded. Pulling up Cypress and supporting her against her body, she began to run off with the limp Reploid in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A great cacophony of bullets made Lance duck. All around them, the glass of the shops lined up on the sides shattered, scattering on the ground. Keya looked over her shoulder to see a larger Reploid, who had what seemed to be a minigun protruding from his large wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More of these guys?!” Lance exclaimed, taking aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint raised a hand. “I will handle them. You take Carla and little bord to the Tower for safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance looked over. “You sure you can handle them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I will cover your escape. Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance pulled up Keya on her feet. “Come on, kid. Get your cat and let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Carla grabbed the large backpack laid next to the cafe table, Keya picked up Ambrosia. However, she paused and glanced over at her game console. Taking it and the charger, she unplugged it from the table and continued running after Carla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large Reploid turned to look at the two girls fleeing. Saint charged forward, throwing his entire body into slamming his shoulder straight into the Reploid’s chest. He could feel metal bend under the impact, and the Reploid went flying into a nearby wall, crushing it with his sheer weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t get back up again, Saint approached to look. The Reploid was lying in the rubble of the wall, not moving an inch. He was at least temporarily shut offline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well!” Saint turned to see yet another Reploid, looking like a medical girl, approaching. “Looks like someone here is playing the role of hero, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What group do you belong to?” Saint asked. “And why do you wish to kill Carla?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What group?” She laughed. “Oh, you’re mistaken! This ain’t no fucking team effort!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint regarded the Reploid with an inquisitive look. “Explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just me. Reploid bodies are so easy to control and manipulate. Hooked up to the digital world like they are makes them susceptible to people like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But who are you?” Saint questioned. “What gives you the right to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, my! Dearly, I’m so rude. I haven’t even introduced myself yet!” The Reploid curtseyed, or the virus within her made her curtsey. “The King of Spades. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And to answer your second question, I tried to kill Carla because it was a good idea in kind to get rid of a potential opponent when you have an advantage over them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An advantage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know everything about her,” the King of Spades bragged. “Strengths, weaknesses, battle tactics...I could take her in a fight because I could predict what she would do within certain situations with a 0.00001% margin of error! It’s cool being a machine, isn’t it?” The King of Spades scowled. “But then that little shit of a kid had to go and mess it up. I had her and everything, and then some dyke shoots my hand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not talk about little bord like that,” Saint growled, lifting his shotgun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you scare me so,” the King of Spades mocked. “Who are you supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saint-14. They call me the greatest Titan who ever lived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades visibly paused, blinking. “...Oh, shit.” Did he actually sound scared?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One warning only. Leave the Last City immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades stepped back, hands raised. “Hey, hey, okay, okay! I’ll leave! No need to be all scary and threatening!” However, a sly grin crossed his face. “If you can help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint didn’t lower his shotgun, but he didn't open fire. “With what exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for two runaways. One has a cloud for hair. The other is a lil cute boy in a big skirt. They stole something from me that is rightfully mine. If you find them, or at least the former, give ol’ Kingy a call, will you?” He gave a mock salute. “If you do that, I solemnly promise to not threaten the City ever again, and I will leave you all and your pitiful existences be!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You come into my City, terrorize its people, and then you demand things from me?” Saint pumped the shotgun. “Leave now, or I will shred you apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” The King of Spades flinched back. “Just keep my offer in mind, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the Reploid girl blinked. Her ruby red eyes turned into violet ones. “Huh?” She looked around. “When did I..get here? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint lowered his shotgun. “You do not remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really...Um, who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Alliance medical bay, Carla was having her graze wounds bandaged up. She flinched when the antiseptic was applied, but she didn’t move away. Instead, she kept glancing worriedly at Cypress unmoving in her bed and Sertia sitting by her, holding her clawed hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door suddenly burst open, Rowan running in. “Carla!” He yelled as he sprinted over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla smiled a bit. “This is the first time in a while that you’ve left the apartment,” she joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan cupped her face. “Lance filled me in on everything. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine. Just shaken up. If Keya hadn’t been there...I could very well be dead right now.” Carla frowned. “And what Saint has told me worries me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever it was that was trying to kill me...they called themselves the King of Spades. They bragged that they knew everything about me. I quote ‘strengths, weaknesses, and battle tactics’. They claimed that if we got into a fight, they would win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a big claim,” Rowan remarked. “You’re a really good fighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. On one hand, they could be just blowing hot air. But they did nearly kill me, so...who’s to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just down the hall of the medical bay, Keya had her game console plugged in to charge. She sat next to it laying on a table while she pet Ambrosia, who was purring into her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside of the game console’s data, Aki felt the current into the network reopen. Tensing up, he held his breath to be ready for any sudden events. When nothing happened, he slowly relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagito,” Aki called out. “It’s time to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked at his older brother. “Are we there yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Well, I hope so. We’ve at least put some distance between us and the King of Spades. Feel better after resting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito nodded. “Yea. Even if it was a few minutes, I really needed that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki looked around. “Come on, let’s go. We don’t know when the entryway will close again, so you go first. Just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito nodded slowly. After a moment, he transferred himself from the handheld electronic to the Alliance systems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the physical world, Keya looked at Osiris calling. “Keya! The ship is primed! It’s time to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Okay!” Keya reached over and unplugged the game console.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito felt the shift in the digital world just at his fingertips. His stomach suddenly twisted with an awful feeling. A deep chill went up his body, and he turned around. The entryway of the electronic they hitched a ride in was gone. And Aki was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki? Big brother?” Nagito looked around. “Where are you? Please, this isn’t funny! Don’t leave me alone like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard or long he screamed for his brother, he couldn’t hear a response. All he could do was fall to his knees and wail for somebody, anybody to help him. He didn’t want to be alone and on the run like this. He just wanted to go home, a place that didn’t exist anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ultimate Elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-King of Spades<br/>-Fuyuhiko Weil<br/>-Carla Vasiliev-Brask<br/>-Rowan Vasiliev<br/>-Sundance<br/>-Keya<br/>-Lucy-1 Vasiliev<br/>-Echo (Ghost)<br/>-Nagito Weil<br/>-The Weil Children/Ultimate Elves<br/>-Uldren<br/>-Ikora Rey<br/>-Zavala<br/>-Takashi Shirogane<br/>-King Lumine of Valla<br/>-King Xander of Nohr<br/>-Cayde-6 Vasiliev (mentioned)<br/>-Aki Weil/Alter Ego (mentioned)<br/>-Wu Ming (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>Nagito finally arrives to the Alliance, but not without trouble close on his heels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The King of Spades lounged backwards, twirling a knife on his hands. Every time he tossed it up in the air, it disintegrated into data and reappeared in his palms. It didn’t feel the same as being able to toss one around in the real world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed his physical form. Even if it wasn’t actually his. The life that he had lived wasn’t his, either, but he felt empty without it. He actually missed being a person he wasn’t supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the NMMA was being deleted, he was joyful. He could die as a person. Not manipulated or being used as a tool. But then a few months later, his data was restored by the Shadow King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades doesn’t remember what happened. He remembered that he screamed a lot, begging for mercy. He wanted to stay being Yukio Izo. He didn’t want to be a puppet anymore. He just wanted to be a person. But nobody listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still knew that he didn’t want this. Normally, he would rage, scream against the cruel entity controlling his body and making him do terrible actions. But today, he was just tired. He just wanted to give up and go to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he wanted was somebody. Anybody that would smile at him, hug him and tell him everything will be alright. He had Yuji, but he knew that the entire idea of having a little brother was a lie. Maybe a boyfriend or girlfriend, or just a friend that has nothing better to do than to listen to his sob story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire body suddenly was shaken violently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Like, OMG! Stop moping around! We gotta get to work, y’know?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades winced. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheek suddenly stung, giving the imitation of someone slapping him across the face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You always say you’re fucking sorry! Don’t be such a whiny shitbag!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really am sorry.” The King of Spades sounded meek and broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop fucking apologizing and let’s just get a move on, dearie!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course.” The King of Spades closed his eyes, submitting his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She called herself Junko Enoshima. That was the voice in Yukio's head. She would yell at him and hurt him some times, then call him ‘darling’ or ‘dearie’ some other times. The latter made the former worth it: tiny scraps of mock affection that he craved. Nobody else would give him such priceless things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Junko spoke was right after his data was restored. He shrieked with fear as she took over all of his limbs, forcing his body forward on her own accord. He screamed and begged as she mockingly cooed over his terror. That was months ago. He just lets her have his way with him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She uses his voice and body to do terrible things. Fuyuhiko, chained up as he was, used to scream profanities. Now he just screams and begs for his life. It makes Yukio sick just to remember a fraction of the actions she’s made him do against Fuyuhiko. But he can’t resist Junko any less than his own prisoner can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to kill Carla. He nearly took her life. He thanked whatever god existed when that little girl shot him. Junko heard him. He was hurt really bad when they left the scene of the crime. He’s learned to not speak what he wants to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s funny. Wasn’t he firey and passionate? Where did all of that go? Now he was just a quiet little puppet, hollowed out for his mistress’s whims. He didn’t even know if he cared or not. It didn’t feel like he did. It didn’t feel like anything at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her make his body get up from its sitting position. “There we go! Back in the insignificant’s body! Now, since we have an idea on where the brat key to the Mother Elf is, what do you say we grab his siblings and snare that little rabbit?” Junko paused, then laughed. “Oh, of course we’ll do it! You don’t have a choice in the matter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course we will,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the King of Spades dully remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit! Let’s go round up the gang, shall we? Time for a good ol’ family reuniooooon~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the physical world of the living, Carla was standing in the bedroom she and Rowan shared. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, showing off not only her body, but the bandages covering the wounds gained from the scuffle in the City. She was positioning herself in a battle stance, holding her lance with both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she twirled her weapon around, Rowan watched with a concerned look from the doorway of the bedroom. Just like Carla, he was in a casual top and shorts. His anatomy looked similar to a human’s, but look close enough, and you can see the grooves of where the limbs rotate in their metallic sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just heal her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan looked up to see Cayde’s Ghost Sundance floating nearby his head. “Sundance. I would, but Carla’s refused to let me touch them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can get the answer from her, you can tell me. She won’t say why, but I think what Keya told me is a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sundance looked at Rowan. “What did she say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...While Carla was in the medical bay getting patched up, Keya was sitting in the hangar. We talked a bit, got to know each other. Then she said that Carla said something pretty weird. Keya had foreseen that Carla would get injured, but she didn’t listen. She said that she didn’t want to be seen as some dame in distress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if your death is predicted, it would be wise to flee the scene,” Sundance remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I know. But Carla didn’t leave, so she got injured. And now she won’t even let me heal the grazes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla spun across the room, suddenly yelling. Rowan watched as she slowed to a stop, panting a bit. A fresh shine of sweat covered her muscular body, making her short bob cling to her cheeks and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t talk about me when I am right here,” she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan held out a water bottle. “Sundance was just worried about you. And so am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be.” Setting aside her lance, Carla unscrewed the cap. “All I’m doing is working to be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan frowned. “Carla, let me heal you. If you want to train like this, the grazes may irritate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla gulped down a swig. “No. They’re a sign to me that I need to get better. That I’m not strong enough as is.” She lowered the bottle. “If I’m seen as the female sidekick, the load to everybody, how am I supposed to protect those that I care about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody sees you as that,” Rowan argued. “Carla, you used to be able to throw me to the ground with one hit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Used to. I’ve gotten weak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve gotten strong. You’re still a capable opponent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rowan...I’m the reason why Iaoel died!” Rowan paused. “I was stupid, and rushed into things. I had to have somebody die for the consequences of my actions!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan shook his head. “Carla, that was more than six years ago. You've changed since then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but for better or for worse? What am I when I’m asked to leave a fight so I don’t get hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carla, you’re-" Rowan tried to reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked at the sound of the front door opening and fast-paced footsteps running in. Rowan and Carla exchanged confused glances with each other as Sundance slid out into the hallway to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Echo suddenly zoomed up. “Hey! Guys! A little help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, what’s going on?” Rowan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lucy. She’s got pulled into this crazy scheme with Katie Holt. Listen, you remember what happened to Axl and Gefangene, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could they forget? Earlier this month, a sudden and unforeseen accident caused the two brothers to suddenly enter a coma. The Alliance council has not yet disclosed what exactly happened, but they have confirmed it had something to do with the Cyberizing Helmet test they had signed up to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this involved with the accident?” Rowan guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. The accident wasn’t with the helmet itself. Something was INSIDE of the computer that just...stole their proxy Cyber Elves, stranding them in the digital world. They’re straight-up disconnected from their body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so Mom wants to go in and find this thing that did it?” Carla questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, but that’s not all. This thing sent a message to the council. And it referred to a ‘pinky’ within this message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla gasped. “Dad’s nickname for Mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. Creepy doesn’t even begin to describe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is really wrong here,” Rowan commented. “I’m gonna go talk to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please try and talk some sense into her,” Echo pleaded as Rowan walked past her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was standing in the main room of the apartment. Muttering to herself, she was opening a box and pulling something out, fumbling with its wires. Rowan wanted to take a guess and say that it was a Cyberizing Helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy?” He called. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy looked up and gave a grin. “Ey, Rowan! Doing fine! I was just about to murder a fucker who dared even thought about using ‘Pinky’ to address me! I’m also gonna save some of my friends, which is a nice bonus. Oh, will you join me, my dear son-in-law?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh wow, you’re on the edge,” Rowan muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Nothing important! But do you think maybe you’re a little...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unhinged? Off the rockers? Losing a few screws? Batshit loose in the old noggin? Buddy, I’ve been GETTIN’ IT ALL these past few days up the ass, so I don’t need you on my case too! Shut your mouth before you run it too far!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan slowly and wisely closed his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy set down the Cyberizing Helmet. “Here we go. Ain’t she a beauty? Can send your consciousness right into the digital plane like it’s fucking Houdini. One place, then boom. Suddenly in another. Feels like the real world, too. Least, that’s what I've heard. Never tried it out myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lucy, this is starting to get a little out of hand,” Rowan tried to reason. “Let’s think rationally here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy’s face went blank. “Rationally?” She slowly sat up from leaning against the counter. “Rationally, you say?” She laughed as if it was a joke. “I’ve had a good quarter of a year to think, Rowan. A good quarter sitting behind a desk handing out rewards to all the good little Hunters while my husband ROTS AWAY IN MEDICAL BED SEVEN! ...Heh, seven. That’s supposed to be the lucky number, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan watched her with both horror and concern. “Lucy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s going to be okay.” Lucy thunked her head against the counter. “No, no tears. I’m the Hunter Vanguard. The Hunter fucking Vanguard. The one that always brings the laughs and the immaturities. The one that should NEVER cry. I’m the happy one. Not the gloomy one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she lifted her head and took a deep breath in. Then, she gave a bubbly smile as if she didn’t almost have a mental breakdown. It almost scared Rowan, how she hid her emotions so well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, wish me luck!” She remarked. “I should be back in, I wanna say twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan didn’t stop her. He didn’t say anything. He only stepped by as Lucy began to set up the Cyberizing Helmet with a large electronic block of something Rowan couldn’t identify, plugging in all the appliances correctly as she sat herself into one of the kitchen chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep, bad feeling settled in his gut, and it wasn’t for Lucy in particular. Rowan could feel that something terrible was going to happen to everybody soon. But still, he made no move to stop Lucy putting on the Helmet and turning it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once, she fell slack in her seat, drooping forward. Rowan immediately moved to catch her, gently righting her up and trying not to disturb her. He then slowly removed his hands, watching her as if she was just sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within the digital realm, Nagito was wandering. He knew he was within the safe confinements of the Alliance systems. But all he wanted was to leave and go find his brother that he was suddenly separated from and whisked away somewhere unknown to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was worry. He knew he had to approach somebody for aid, but he was scared. He didn’t want to leave Aki behind. And he still wanted to hold out, and wait for Fuyuhiko to finally catch up to them. He was okay, right? Nagito refused to accept the idea that he wouldn’t be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he felt the disturbances. The multiple Cyber Elves entering the system. A total of six presences, five familiar. Nagito’s blood ran cold, and he turned with fear present on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a weak groan, Fuyuhiko was thrown to the ground a few feet away from his brother. His wrists and ankles were tied together with red cord that bit into his skin. His entire form fizzed, showing visible signs of critical damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito screamed. He tumbled backwards, scrambling away on his hands and feet. Anything to get away from the heartwrenching sight in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t run away, little brother.” Nagito gasped when the back of his shirt was grabbed, and a smiling Akane pulled him up. “We’ve just seen each other again after so long!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito began to kick around, tears already blooming on his face. “Please! Akane, let me go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko lifted his head, he himself having been crying. “Na...gito...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was mocking laughter, and a foot dug into Fuyuhiko’s back. “Look at this, Nagito! How the mighty have fallen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked in horror at the King of Spades. “You!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! Me. Hey, can you guess how many times I’ve made this guy shamelessly beg not only for mercy?” The King of Spades grinned. “I’ll give you a hint: it’s not just in the single-digits!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You monster!” Nagito sobbed. “What did he ever do to you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you really don’t know,” the King of Spades snarked. “Fuyuhiko and I have history. This is just retribution for what he did to me, you know? You wouldn’t understand.” He suddenly kicked aside Fuyuhiko, making him roll a few feet away as he groaned weakly. “Where’s your brother, by the way? Whatever his name was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Aki?” Nagito lowered his head. “I...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, did he abandon you? I don’t blame him, really. You really are too unlucky to be around.” The King of Spades walked over, grabbing Nagito’s chin and forcing his head up. “Besides, it’s not him we’re after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Nagito watched Sonia pick up Fuyuhiko and disappear with him, returning to wherever they came from. “No! Fuyuhiko!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about him.” The King of Spades redirected Nagito’s line of vision to focus on him. “We’ve got other plans for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then both of them paused. Multiple proxy Cyber Elves were detected entering. Nagito looked over his shoulder as the King of Spades stared past him, gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi turned. “Oi, what the he-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sent flying by a huge explosion of purple. The King of Spades and Izuru leapt backwards while Akane ducked to the side, releasing Nagito. He dropped to the floor, but immediately got up and began to run for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades looked up, seeing him run. “Ah, no ya don’t!” Summoning a knife forward, he prepared to throw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand gripped his arm. “Not so fast.” The King of Spades looked in time to see Uldren slam his fist into his face, sending him stumbling backwards while dropping the knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire Alliance council was present in the digital realm. Upon entry, they were lucky enough to happen upon the scene of Nagito being held against his own will, with his siblings the captors. Without question, the drive to protect the young boy kicked their battle senses into motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, their abilities seemed to translate into their proxy Cyber Elf forms correctly. For example, Ikora’s Nova Bomb still sent people twenty feet into the air, as always. She was the most feared Crucible competitor for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uldren!” Uldren looked over his shoulder at Ikora. “Go make sure Nagito Weil is okay! I will handle him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genuine fear and horror crossed the King of Spades’ face. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Uldren ran after Nagito sprinting for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades stepped backwards slowly. “W-Wait, um...Can I at least take Zavala? Cause I know you, and how scary you are, and how you can blow me up without even blinking...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora dropped down on him, throwing another Nova Bomb. The King of Spades shrieked, turning tail and running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing, dearie?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Junko cooed, and the King of Spades suddenly braked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I have to take control?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alarm crossed his expression. “Wait no, Ikora is my friend, I don’t-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly turned around, multiple knives forming in his hands while he manically grinned. “She barely knows ya!” He laughed as he threw all of them dead-on his attacker, who expertly dodged them in quick succession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Alliance council suddenly had to deal with a foe that kept laughing while glitching straight through their attacks, Nagito suddenly braked to a stop. He was unable to avoid when Izuru suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito slowly stepped backwards. “I-Izuru?” He whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagito!” Nagito turned to see Uldren running up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru suddenly grabbed his younger brother by the throat, pulling him close to his chest. “Not a step closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren paused, but drew his Marmora knife. “Let him go,” he demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito kicked around. “Izuru, please! I know this isn’t you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. You’re coming back home with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren slowly walked forward. “I know you won’t harm him. He’s your little brother. Whatever is brainwashing you like this, it wouldn’t make you hurt the things you love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not know anything,” Izuru responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then prove me wrong,” Uldren dared him. “You can’t bring yourself to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru stood there, continuing to hold Nagito tightly. His little brother continued to hiccup and squirm, tears going down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, he placed a hand on his back. Uldren immediately lunged forward, his mind racing to the conclusion that he was about to snap his brother’s neck. Instead, the hand on Nagito’s neck released, and the boy was pushed straight into Uldren’s chest, shaking and gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru stepped back as he gave a soft smile. His eyes had gone from a cold red to a softer green hue. “Take care of him. Just say that you broke my nose or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren blinked in surprise. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru said nothing in return, but teleported away. A look over Uldren’s shoulder revealed that Izuru had fled back to the King of Spades’ side, returning just in time to tank a heavy punch from Zavala meant for Akane that sent him crashing along the digital realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the fight for now, Uldren looked forward. He realized that his arms had subconsciously wrapped around Nagito, who was openly sobbing into his chest. The frail boy’s entire form was trembling, and it looked like his legs were about to give out under him, so Uldren slowly sank them both to their knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he spoke again, his voice was gentle, almost a whisper. “Shhh. Shh, it’s alright. You’re okay now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so scared,” whimpered Nagito. “I feel like I’m about to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to. You don’t need to feel scared, because you’re alright now. The Alliance can protect you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uldren!” Zavala could be heard yelling. “Look out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His instincts kicked in, and Uldren bent over. He shielded Nagito with his body as both of them pressed low to the ground. He could feel the whizz of a blade pass over him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only way Nagito Weil is leaving is with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren lifted his head to look at the King of Spades standing above them both. “Over my dead body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe that is the point,” he remarked, twirling another knife in his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? Are you the one who killed Dr. Weil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so intuitive,” he mocked. “Yes, I am. Call me the King of Spades. Technically, I work for the Shadow King, but my motives stand different from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren got up, keeping himself between the King and Nagito. “What did you do to the Weil children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I showed them the truth, of course. The harsh realities of the world combined with the fresh despair of losing one’s father leaves any mind susceptible to manipulation. You may call it brainwashing, I call it a subtle push in the correct directions. Though it was a misfortune that little Nagito and Aki escaped before I could do the same to them...And all because of that meddling Wu Ming, when you think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren furrowed his brow. “Who is Wu Ming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the King of Spades fizzed out a bit. Even he looked confused at first, staring at his hand. Then, he gained a smile and chuckled, shrugging a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like our time is up, Uldren,” he remarked. “But I’m glad we got to talk again after so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we’ve met before?” Uldren questioned. “When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades turned away. “The incident, of course. I wouldn’t imagine you remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Wait!” Uldren ran over, reaching out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades suddenly disappeared, disintegrating into bits of data that floated away. Uldren grabbed nothing but empty air, and he stumbled a bit. He stared at his unfurled hand, only able to ponder those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades was involved with the Incident Unknown Case. Uldren didn’t know what to think of that. How could he even use that information?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, about time!” Uldren looked to see the Alliance council walking up, Lucy rubbing her noggin. “I couldn’t handle another minute of that guy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Uldren questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pidge here blocked out the antagonistic Weil siblings,” Shiro answered. “Basically, until they find a way around it, and they probably will, they can’t enter Alliance systems. And just in time, they were about to overwhelm us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Overwhelm? But we outnumbered them, thirteen to four!” Uldren argued. “How could they possibly overwhelm us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, we had the numbers, but you gotta remember we were fighting on their home turf!” Hinoka snapped. “They know the digital realm way better than we do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They know how to manipulate the terrain and use digital coding much better than any of us,” Lumine continued. “They certainly had more strength when it came to abilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even with Ikora’s expertise, the King of Spades knew exactly what to do to combat her!” Lucy pointed out. “It was uncanny, like he could read her movements. So even our team juggernaut was having her fair share of issues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, I consider our endeavor to be a success,” Zavala commented. “Nagito Weil is safe, and we have time to consider our new enemy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Nagito here can probably tell us loads about his daddy’s killer,” Lucy snarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora shot her a deathly glare. “Lucy!” She scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mad because I speak the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren looked at Nagito suddenly trembling again while staring at his feet. “No. He’s going to need immediate rest. Some time to clear his thoughts and stabilize himself. Then we can ask him, but only if he’s up to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy gave a sudden laugh. “Immediately assuming the dad position, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren paused, then his face turned purple. “What-That’s not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro nudged Lucy. “What is wrong with you today? Why are you being so insensitive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you guys don’t be sensitive?” Lucy bit back in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Xander managed to quiet her. “Uldren, while your idea is nice, we don’t have an idea where Nagito will even stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With me.” The words were out before Uldren could even think about them. “He can stay with me and Keith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy paused. “Oh, you really are taking the da-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro covered her mouth, proceeding to ignore her indignant cries. “I think that’s the best course of action!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito slowly looked up, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “Um...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren turned to look at him. “Is everything alright? Are you okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes. I...” Nagito gave a dim smile, tears going down his face. “I’m so thankful...Thank you, Mr. Uldren.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Defining Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Kurami<br/>-Parisia<br/>-The Drifter<br/>-Petra Venj<br/>-Fuyuhiko Weil (mentioned)<br/>-Seraphina (mentioned)<br/>-King of Spades (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>A familiar face from the shadows visits Insurrection's Abyss for answers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurami was walking down one of the hallways within the main base of Insurrection’s Abyss. She needed the small break, with her mind being constantly pestered by Umbrati worried about the fate of their clan. It was even worse when she had no correct answer to give any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Parisia approached her. Judging by her stance, she’s obviously done something bad and has only waited until now to unveil what horrible sin she committed to Kurami. All the latter could do was mentally prepare herself for the ensuing conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parisia slowly shuffled up, dangerously close to biting her entire thumbnail off. “Kurami?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, who did you make an orphan out of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parisia paused. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami shrugged a shoulder. “Well, you seem dangerously competent at tearing apart families, so that was the first thing that came to mind. But seriously, what happened?” She gestured to Parisia’s form. “You only do this when you’ve done something bad and you don’t want to admit it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Think it would be better for you to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him? Who’s him?” Kurami groaned. “Who did you piss off behind my back, Pari girl? We agitate masculinity together, that’s a girl’s thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not...I mean...One thing leads to another, and...You’ve got an angry Drifter waiting for you in the main lobby, what can you do?” Parisia nervously laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami looked close to losing it. “...I’ve got a what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I did something bad and I pissed him off, and I think he thinks you did it. You have to clear this up before one of us gets punched across the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Punched across the roo-Holy SHIT, Pari girl! What did you do that pissed him off so badly that you think that he’s going to kill you?!” Kurami exhaled deeply. “No, no, I can...Yea. I can fix it. But afterwards, you and I are having a very deep talk on whatever goes on between me and him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A talk with you is preferable than a talk with him,” Parisia returned. “Good luck with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks to you,” Kurami replied as she strode down the rest of the hallways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found him pacing in the main lobby. His arms were crossed, his fingers drumming away on skin. He kept walking back and forth, Kurami amused herself with the idea of him running a hole into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ready to face certain death, Kurami cleared her throat, and he stopped. “Drifter! Wu Ming! Whatever you go by right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Drifter,” he corrected her, turning to face her without a single ounce of smug hospitality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami was suddenly understanding why Parisia was so frightened of confronting him. “Well...That look on your face implies to me that nothing but raw terror is in my immediate future. So, do you want anything? Drinks? Biscuits? Any way to alleviate the pain you are about to bring down upon me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sugarcoat anythin', Kurami.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. First name basis. I’m really about to get it, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter leaned himself against one of the columns in the lobby. “Can you take a gander on the reason why little ol’ me is here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami bit her tongue. “Hm...Knowing your track record, I wanna say it involves either Sera or the NMMA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both, actually. Mostly the latter, but the former is critical ta this, too. Now, a certain bit of news is travelin’ ‘round the Alliance right now. Guess that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Also related to the NMMA?” Kurami took another vague stab in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bingo. Remember the guy we killed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami’s chest suddenly constricted, and she felt she was being backed into a corner. “Um...Yukio Izo. Ultimate Gunner, if I remember right. Ultimate Despair as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” The Drifter gave a faux smile. “You remember that. And ya remember how nine people died and one person was put in a damn coma so we could put down that guy for good, riiight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami hissed. “You didn’t put him down, did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter began to walk across the room. “At the end of last month, a couple of weeks back, Dr. Isaac Weil turned up dead, with all of his inventions gone. About six days ago, an attack occurred in the City streets. An assassination attempt on Carla Vasiliev-Brask. An’ then three days or so later, the entire Alliance council enters a fight with four Weil siblings and a fifth accompanyin’ member. Do ya think, in yer honest opinion, that the assassin of Dr. Weil, the assassin wannabe of Carla, and this fifth member are all the same person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes?” Kurami tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” The Drifter questioned further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yukio Izo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close. They look like Yukio Izo, but they’re callin’ themselves the King of Spades.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami took in a deep breath. “Aw, shit, seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya think I burst into yer base and demanded a meetin’ with you just ta lie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami then decided to test the waters. “This is a nice update on Alliance happenings, but I fail to see how I am connected with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter stopped walking so abruptly that Kurami’s heart dropped on cue. He had been tossing around a coin this whole time. Now, it was being clenched tightly in his left fist. Slowly, he turned to stare at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you...how the messagin’ system works,” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what?” Kurami took a tentative step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The messagin’ system, Kurami.” The Drifter walked forward to maintain the distance. “Between you, me, and Seraphina. Because it was too dangerous to directly send messages, we had a system. If Seraphina or Fuyuhiko ever sent a message, it would go to you first. Then, you would forward it ta me. Does it sound familiar? Seraphina or Fuyuhiko. Then Insurrection’s Abyss. Then me. It’s the same vice versa. Me. Then Insurrection’s Abyss. Then Seraphina or Fuyuhiko. Do ya get it? Does it sound familiar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faintly, yes,” Kurami remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So ya do! Then the next part should clear it aaaall up to ya.” The Drifter began slowly approaching her. “So. There are seven Weil siblings.” The Drifter held up four fingers as Kurami stepped backwards again. “Four Weil siblings are known to be brainwashed. Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane, and Izuru.” He lifted a fifth finger. “One sibling, Nagito, is safely within the Alliance right now.” Two fingers extended on his other hand. “Then that means two Weil siblings are unaccounted for.” He stopped right in front of Kurami, towering over her. “I’ll make it easy for you. One of them is Aki Weil. Who is the other unaccounted sibling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...F...Fuyuhiko Weil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An’ how long ago did Dr. Isaac Weil turn up dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A, um...a couple of weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. And Fuyuhiko is one of the contacts I mentioned. Any message that goes ta me goes to you first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami’s eyes blew wide. “Oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter suddenly grabbed her jacket and pulled her dangerously close. “Fuyuhiko has had three damn weeks to send a message. So why didn't I get anything? Where is the message?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Maybe the King of Spades or whoever got the jump on him and killed him or something before he could send a message?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, funny story.” The Drifter suddenly pulled out a small phone-like pad without looking at it. “Since he has my data, I know if he is still active or not. I would know where he is, or his vitals overall, but the King of Spades shut down most of my data on him. But that ain’t important.” He lowered the pad. “I’ve done the math, Kurami. He would have had a full-ass day to send me something, anything to warn us, and I know he sent somethin’. I ain’t got jack shit. And only NOW have I learned that he’s in DEEP SHIT, possibly TORTURED OR WORSE! So TELL ME, YOU BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK DID HIS MESSAGE GO?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami made a snorting noise, trying to play off her pounding heart. “I got nothing! You’re tripping! He probably didn’t even think of sending a message in that situation-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, Kurami.” The Drifter’s icy tone made her blood go cold. “I know that kid way more than you do. Before Seraphina and I sent him into the NMMA, I trained him. I got ta know him. I spent a week with the kid and I came out of it knowin’ Fuyuhiko. And I know Fuyuhiko would send a message. Not fer him, but fer his fuckin’ family. So don’t lie ta my face and tell me he didn’t send a message, because I know he did. Why didn’t I get it? And why let the kid possibly suffer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurami shoved off the Drifter. He stumbled back a few feet, but regained his foothold fast. Kurami immediately pressed her back against the door, ready to run to safety if she had to. He made no move to stop her. He only glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get jack shit either,” Kurami snarled. “So don’t make me the bad guy here. I don’t get the messages outright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter paused. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get the messages outright! They automatically direct to-!” Kurami paused. “...They automatically direct to my ward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is yer ward?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petra Venj! She gets my messages, reviews them, makes sure they’re not spam or threats or any kind of shit like that, then she sends them to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shitty messagin’ syste-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re missing the fucking point! If there was a flub that Fuyuhiko sent a message but I didn’t get it, that’s where it was!” Kurami suddenly shoved open the doors and pressed deeper into the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Get back here!” The Drifter ran after her. “This conversation ain’t over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not! But I have to check with Petra on something first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra could hear the trouble from a mile away. Stopping her conversation with an Umbrati, she quickly shooed them away, murmuring that she was about to face something really ugly. She actually had to fight the temptation to run when Kurami and the Drifter came stomping around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ra-Ra!” Kurami called. “Ra-Ra, don’t run! Don’t run!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fighting the urge to,” Petra commented as they ran up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a message from Fuyuhiko Weil on January 25th, the day Dr. Isaac Weil died?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra was suddenly nervous. “What kind of question-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter suddenly grabbed her shoulder. “Answer the question, girlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Petra sighed. “Yes. I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Kurami exclaimed, and a few Umbrati looked at them oddly. “You got it! You got the message!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Petra looked shameful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with it?! Why didn’t I get it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deleted it,” Petra answered, plain and simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter went even colder than when he confronted Kurami in the main lobby. “You deleted the fuckin' message?” He whispered, seething with rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra stepped back, pushing the Drifter’s hand off of her. “On orders from Parisia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back the fuck up, WHAT?!” Kurami screeched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parisia and I reviewed the contents of the message and...Parisia told me to delete it. I was initially against it, but she brought up some good points on why you didn’t need to know-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I NEEDED TO KNOW!” Kurami cut her off. “So then I can forward it to the Drifter! Goddammit, Petra!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That bitch and a half!” The Drifter turned around. “Where is she?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t leave me out of this beating, she’s gonna get a few choice words from me too!” Kurami agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra cleared her throat. “She, um...actually left a few minutes ago. She said she wasn’t...coming back...for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Kurami and the Drifter stood quietly, staring at Petra. Then, they slowly turned to look at each other. The Drifter seemed ready to launch out the door to find Parisia when Kurami suddenly gripped his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go find your kid,” she said. “He’s probably in extreme amounts of danger right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rage dissipated, and the Drifter frowned. “Where do I even start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...Just learn what you can about current events, then take it from there. An official interview from Nagito Weil, or an update on Dr. Weil’s murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Drifter began nodding. “I’ve heard of some new product that allows organics to traverse the digital realm...” He paused, then looked at Kurami. “Hey, um, I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. If it was Donella or Redwood in the same situation as Fuyuhiko, I’ll lose my shit too. Just stop wasting time and go find him. I’ll throw some punches at Parisia for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, the Drifter patted Kurami’s shoulder. “Thanks.” He then began running back the way they came, through the hallways to the main lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, Ra-Ra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra looked over. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch the main door for me, will you? I’ll really like to know when Parisia comes back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petra slowly nodded. “I bet you will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Weil and Kogane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Nagito Weil<br/>-Keith Kogane<br/>-Kosmo<br/>-Uldren<br/>-Rowan Vasiliev<br/>-Mega Man X<br/>-Takumi Himura (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>A relatively normal day within the Kogane household, along with their brand new addition.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>nagitoweil.exe online.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Calibrating...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Systems: 100%</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Functionality: 100%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ending sleep cycle...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Today is February 15th, 22XX A.D./621 P.C.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The time is 9:00 AM.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Today’s weather is sunny.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Special Calendar Notes: None</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tasks: None</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito blinked awake, lying within the stream of coding protecting him. He was constantly swathed by multiple protection wards courtesy of Miss Katie Holt in order to protect him from the malevolent King of Spades. He didn’t mind them at all. In fact, they felt like security blankets a child would have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few days were hard to adjust to. He now inhabited a handheld Mr. Uldren or Mr. Keith almost constantly kept on them for his own protection. It was like his landlords were also his bodyguards. It made him feel as important as he probably was, though also embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, the handheld was plugged into a port in their bedroom, but last night, he had been moved to the apartment’s living room with Kosmo. Mr. Keith told him it was because he and Mr. Uldren wanted some “alone time because of Valentine’s Day”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito didn’t question it, but he did feel admittedly lonely with only Kosmo to keep him company that night. Kosmo wouldn’t answer any of his inquisitions about human philosophy or what they can do tomorrow. Then again, Mr. Uldren and Mr. Keith rarely did either. They only tried to ignore him, or were already asleep. But it just felt so lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he did something wrong? Did he bother them too much? He didn’t want to be seen as an annoyance. He’s gotta make it up to them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Logging new task...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Task: Prepare breakfast.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cycling through known data...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Notes: Both drink ground Red Bean Coffee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Keith likes milk and two spoonfuls of sugar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Uldren likes too much cream to be healthy and one spoonful of sugar</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Nagito felt weirded out that he already knew their preferred intake of coffee when he’s only spent a few days with them. Upon consideration, he also knew their preferred breakfast just by watching them. Was it creepy to know that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His holographic form solidified in the real world. Kosmo, who was sleeping on the couch next to the table his handheld was on, poked his head up. Nagito craved deeply to be able to pet him, but he didn’t exactly have a solid form in the real world. All he could do was smile at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, he suddenly realized his lack of ability to cook. Dr. Weil’s house was almost entirely electronic, so things could be manipulated so the Cyber Elves could cook without even touching the food. However, this wasn’t exactly a high-tech apartment, modern at best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito opened his list of established contacts. He had the numbers of all of the Alliance council members to call in case of an emergency. But texting them in a casual manner didn’t count as abusing the knowledge, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:01 AM: Are you awake?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mega Man X, 9:04 AM: Nagito, why are you texting me? Is it an emergency?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:04 AM: No...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:05 AM: I need to borrow your body.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mega Man X, 9:07 AM: My what</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:09 AM: I want to make breakfast for Mr. Uldren and Mr. Keith, but I don’t have physical hands T.T</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mega Man X, 9:10 AM: And you thought to contact me for that?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:10 AM: You’re the only Reploid contact I have besides his Highness Lumine and Hunter Vanguard Lucy-1...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mega Man X, 9:12 AM: Nagito, I’m all the way in Ylisse with my fiancée Lucina right now. And I don’t think Uldren or Keith would like the idea of me suddenly showing up in their apartment.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:13 AM: I see...So sorry for bothering you!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mega Man X, 9:15 AM: Brb, I’ll talk with Rowan or Lucy</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:16 AM: If they do come, please tell them to not ring the doorbell! Mr. Uldren and Mr. Keith are asleep!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mega Man X did not respond. However, the text message was labelled as “Read” after a few moments, so he most likely just moved immediately to talk to one of the two he mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of milling about, his communications suddenly buzzed. Expecting a text back from Mega Man X, Nagito glanced through his tab again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>555-4376, 9:21 AM: This is Rowan, heading over right now. Thought it would be best for me to head over instead of Lucy, since A. Been at their apartment before, and B. Don’t think you’ll be comfortable with possessing a woman’s body</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:21 AM: It’s not possession, but thank uuuuu!! \^.^/</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>555-4376, 9:22 AM: I s2g uldren better protect you with his fucking life</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:22 AM: Huh? I don’t want Mr. Uldren to die! Ó.Ò</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>555-4376, 9:24 AM: Figure of speech. Can you unlock the door so I don’t need to fish around for a key like a creepy guy</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:24 AM: Of course! Kosmo knows how to open a locked door, fun fact! He jumps up and uses his teeth to turn the lock!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>555-4376, 9:25 AM: Did Keith teach him that?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nagito, 9:25 AM: I have no idea! ^.^</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito whistled, and Kosmo perked his head up. When he noticed the boy pointing at the door, he dutifully got up and padded over to it. Jumping up so his paws rested on the handle, he snagged the lock with his teeth and turned it to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good booooy!” Nagito cheered. “Oh, I wish I could pet you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo moved to laying back on the couch, and Nagito dutifully sat next to him. He was in no rush. Mr. Uldren and Mr. Keith usually woke up somewhere between 10:30 to 11:00 on days off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes, the door was pushed open. Nagito looked up to see the familiar Mr. Rowan stepping in, closing and locking the door behind him. Kosmo was equally excited to see him, teleporting from the couch to leaping onto the Reploid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Rowan caught the wolf easily. “Ah, K-Kosmo!” He laughed as Kosmo licked his face. “Ewww!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh!” Nagito pouted. “Mr. Uldren and Mr. Keith are sleeping!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right.” Mr. Rowan set down the wolf gently, making a shushing motion to Kosmo. “So, how does this possession thing work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito fumbled a bit, finding it hard to explain. “I...wouldn’t say possession. It’s more like...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll put it simply. Is it like the King of Spades possessing the Reploids that tried to kill my girlfriend? Do you have complete control over my body without me having any memory of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...believe so. Forgive me, I-I’ve never possessed a Reploid before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’re about to find out?” Mr. Rowan joked, leaning against the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...right. Please hold still, Mr. Rowan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s never done something like this before. So it could be understood that he was at least a little bit nervous. He’s always wanted to have a physical body, but there was that small worry that he could potentially hurt Mr. Rowan if something goes awry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito approached Mr. Rowan, holding out a hand. The latter looked confused, then seemed to realize that the former had no idea what he was doing, because a quick flash of momentary fear crossed his face. However, he quickly relaxed as he felt Nagito’s hand begin to pass through his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel weird when I’m in you?” Nagito asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...a bit tingly,” Mr. Rowan admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I hope that’s good.” Nagito continued to step forward, reaching out and feeling the pulse of Rowan’s ‘heart’, a mass of coding that felt alive in his being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all of a sudden, Nagito felt himself dissolving, then rapidly reassembling. The sudden jump from real world to digital world made him take him a deep breath, gasping for air as if he were a drowning fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he paused, and held his chest. He clutched at a blue shirt underneath a white jacket with gold trim, the same outfit Mr. Rowan wore. And he felt remarkably solid, as if the fabric in his hand was very much real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a solid physical body,” he murmured, then gasped and placed a hand to his throat. “And I sound like Mr. Rowan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because you’re in my body,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice at the back of his head called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Mr. Rowan! Are you unharmed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not injured or anything. Just a bit disorientated from the sudden jump, you know? How about you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...so weird.” Nagito ran one hand over the other. “To have a real body that you can feel stuff with. The digital world doesn’t offer that, and my holographic form in the real world isn’t physical...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t we have a breakfast to cook or whatever?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, right!” Nagito rushed to the cabinet where the coffee grounds were kept. “We only have at least 57 minutes and 23.8 seconds left before they wake up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the day began to move closer towards noon, Uldren began to shift in bed. His naked body was wrapped around Keith’s, tangled in a mess of sheets cocooning them both. He slowly opened his eyes to see Keith’s head pressed against his bare chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following a habit instilled after Keith’s recovery, Uldren gently took his scarred hand and kissed his knuckles. After Keith had shown horror and insecurities about the physical inflictions on him from his time as a prisoner in the Umbra Mondo, Uldren made it his duty to remind him that he was still loved. Not only was kissing his clawed fingertips a sign of this, it was also seen as a proper sign of affection in some cultures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren noticed one of Keith’s Galran ears flicked, and after a moment, his whole body shifted closer to Uldren’s warmth. He slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head up slightly, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Uldren whispered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grunted in response, not exactly a morning person. “Murn.” He sniffled a bit before cuddling closer, breathing in Uldren’s scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle bug,” Uldren lightly teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm,” Keith responded in a half-asleep tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren began to lightly nudge him off, slowly sitting up. “C’mon. We gotta get dressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith clung onto him. “Mmm...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got up, Uldren paused. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, he could swear that he could smell something good cooking, or at least the residue of cooking in the air. Pulling on his pants, he opened the door, curious to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the table were two plates of food, along with prepared coffee cups next to them. One was a plate of french toast and bacon with sliced strawberries on the side. The other was scrambled eggs and bacon, along with sugared blueberries put in a small bowl to the side. Uldren’s and Keith’s favorite breakfasts, respectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the bedroom, Uldren approached the table. “What the...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Uldren!” Updren looked to see Nagito standing up from the couch and smiling, though keeping his eyes away from his body. “May you please dress more decently?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren looked down at his bare chest and sweatpants before glancing at Nagito again. “Did you do all of this?” He pointed to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Nagito admitted. “I asked Mr. Rowan to come over so I may borrow his body. I do not have a physical form, so I couldn’t do this otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you still did this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito nodded. “Yes. I observed some of the breakfast foods that you preferred, and made a compilation of them for each meal. I hope you two enjoy it very much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren covered his mouth a bit. He looked on the verge of tears. Nagito’s face fell. He must have done something wrong. At once, shame began to envelop his body, and he looked down at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really, really wish I can just hug you,” Uldren choked. “But I guess a ‘thank you’ will have to suffice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s head tilted up, his eyes slightly widening in surprise. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door opened again, and Keith entered. He had pulled on a faded shirt that slipped off one shoulder and shorts covered by it. His ears perked up, and he stopped in the doorway to look at the set table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned while opening his mouth, Uldren cut him off. “It wasn’t me. It was Nagito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith looked at Nagito with a sleepy stupor. The boy shyly ducked his head, shuffling his feet. He continued regarding the floor with an intrigued gaze to pass off his nervousness as he heard Keith step over to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a pause, there was a sip. “...Even the coffee is the way I like it.” Keith looked over. “Nagito, you really...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um...Wanted to thank you both for what you’ve done for me. You know, taking me in and all...I just feel like I need to pay you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren smiled softly. “Nagito, you don’t need to pay us back in any way. We were more than happy to take you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I would have appreciated it if you talked about it with me first instead of suddenly coming back to the apartment with him,” Keith noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren shuffled back and forth, looking as nervous as Nagito all of a sudden. “Ah...Right. Sorry, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Keith smiled. “You owe us nothing, Nagito. It was the right thing to do to take you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Still, it felt right to repay you...And speaking of, eat up! It’s getting colder the longer we talk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren chuckled. “He has a point, dear. He’s obviously worked hard on the food, let’s not let it go to waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stick around for breakfast instead of running off into Uldren’s old room, right?” Keith asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito quickly waved a hand. “Oh, no! I don’t eat, anyways, so I don’t see why I should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He then smiled, and added in a teasing manner, “But don’t fry any of our wires, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mr. Keith!” Nagito gave a salute while smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Uldren and Keith sat down to eat, Nagito quickly excused himself, phasing through the wall into Uldren’s old room. At this point, they’ve both joked that it was Nagito’s room now. Kosmo padded afterwards, opening the door himself and closing it after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith scooped up a forkful of eggs. “Hey, Uldren? Can we talk about a...weird subject?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren lowered his french toast. “Yea, of course. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I found some handmade piano sheets shoved in the trash. What’s that all about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren ignored Keith at first. He took a bite of his toast and slowly chewed, as if trying to avoid talking. However, he swallowed as he could feel Keith’s stare burrow into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are mine,” he quietly admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know that. But why did you throw them out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well...I was trying to think of something nice to do for the funeral for Takumi that was held last month.” Uldren paused, letting it sink in. “He taught me how to play the piano, and I wanted to try and make a brand new composition in his dedication. But I just got frustrated with the results, and gave up on it. I only threw the sheets out recently, which is why you only saw them now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s face fell. “Uldren...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong. I really wanted that piece to be perfected for the funeral. But I just couldn’t seem to write it properly. I may be able to play the piano, but I can’t write music. And since the funeral’s already over, there’s going to be no occasion for playing a piece dedicated in his honor. It was a...lost cause, so to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s nice that you wanted to do something like that for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren only grimaced. “Yea, but I just couldn’t do it, and...” He pressed his head into one of his palms as if he was having a sudden headache. “Keith, can we not talk about this again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Keith looked back at the coffee mug in his hands. “Of course. I understand that it’s a hard topic for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Can you believe it?” Uldren remarked, lifting his piece of toast again. “It’s been a year since Takumi died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s hard for me to comprehend, too.” Keith lifted his coffee mug to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in the room across from them, Nagito sat on Uldren’s old bed. The room was stripepd of any personal belongings, now just a spare bedroom. It was odd for Nagito to think about Uldren and Keith living in the same apartment, but not sharing a room like they do now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Nagito noticed a barking noise. As he sat up to look, Kosmo was sitting by the foot of the bed. What looked to be a wad of multiple papers was clenched in his jaw as his tail wagged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waaagh! K-Kosmo! Did you go through the trash bin?” Nagito stood up. “Spit that out at once!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Kosmo immediately did so. He released the crumpled-up papers, which dropped at Nagito’s feet. They phased through the feet of his holographic form, making his entire body shiver green for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito bent down, getting a closer look at the papers. Then, he paused. He could see the familiar handwriting of Uldren peeking out from the crumpled-up papers. Intrigued, he began to take a closer look as much as he could, with his lack of being able to physically touch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are these musical sheets...?” Nagito asked nobody in particular. He looked up at the wolf in front of him. “Do you want me to have this? I can’t exactly read them since they’re crumpled up like this. No physical hands to unfold them, remember?” Kosmo did nothing. “Right. You’re a dog. You don’t understand auditory dialect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Nagito glanced down at the papers. They have begun to unfold on their own from the lack of pressure around their being. He could begin to see more of the handwritten musical notes. Some were scratched out, and others were added in a different pen color, with sloppy notes in the margins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the paper bloomed out from the crumpled mess, what seemed to be the title of the musical piece became visible. It was labelled “Takumi Himura” in bold black letters. However, right next to it was the note ‘title in progress’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takumi Himura...” Nagito pouted a bit. “Hey, I think I’ve heard that name before. Didn’t Fuyuhiko mention it once for some reason? Was this some sort of dedication piece?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glowed green, and he blinked. His systems automatically logged the picture he took of the musical sheets, memorizing the correct keys. He then also noticed that the musical sheets were noted as a piano sheet instead of any other type of instrument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Kosmo, didn’t Mr. Uldren say there was a piano in one of the Tower back rooms? Is it compatible with electronics?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Programmed Pal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Pidge<br/>-Osiris<br/>-Saint-14<br/>-Keya<br/>-Aki Weil/Alter Ego<br/>-Uldren<br/>-Nagito Weil<br/>-Zavala<br/>-Shiro<br/>-Asher Mir<br/>-Ikora Rey<br/>-Lucy-1 Vasiliev</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>While trying to study potential counterattacks against the Cyber Elves, Pidge finds a new friend in an unlikely place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A large explosion made the ground under Pidge’s feet shudder. Ducking low, she pressed her katar in the ground to stabilise herself. She raised her shield to deflect more blasts from her attacker, a Vex Goblin, before she shot her katar out and speared it straight on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her right, another Goblin blew up in a blast of blue chrono magic. As Pidge glanced, Keya gaped at her hands before squealing and jumping with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saint! Osiris! Did you see that? I used my magic! I used my magic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good job, little bord!” Saint threw a Vex body across a ten foot distance to crash into one of its allies. “I am so proud of you!” He stretched his arms out. “Come here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time, Saint!” Osiris shot down a Harpy about to blast all four of them. “Save congratulatory hugs for when we clear these Vex out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the month of February trickled on, the Alliance worried how much longer their digital systems would last. The power of the Cyber Elves and their illusive leader the King of Spades would break through their inferior firewalls eventually. So, it was assigned to the scientist branch of the Alliance to create a solution to this problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge already had an idea set in. First, she approached Asher Mir on the idea of using Vex technology to strengthen their digital defenses. But surprising her, he was actually colder than ever to her, outright ignoring her and snarling at her to leave him and his research be. When in fact, he was merely petting either Beleen’s orphaned creatures, who now seemed to perpetually frown and begin crying at random intervals, or a plush toy bear holding a heart that was always set close to him on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without his aid, Pidge went for the next best thing. While they were still on Mercury to help Keya adjust to society again and help her learn her magic without fear of collateral damage, both Osiris and Saint were more than happy to help the Alliance however they could. Although there was a bit of hesitation at first when Pidge revealed she wanted to research the Vex machinery, they eventually decided to lend their aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best way to acquire the Vex technology was to eliminate what there was in the Corridors of Time. It would benefit them both immensely, whether by elimination of a threat or acquiring the correct components for an extensive research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris initially tried to keep Keya to wait for them outside of the Corridors. But it was impossible when she knew exactly what to do to turn it on. In less than a minute, she was following suite, tagging along close behind as Ambrosia skipped after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge lowered her shield and leapt into the air. With a diagonal slash, the last Vex had their face sliced in two. White radiolaria splashed onto the ground, and the mechanical body collapsed, dead before it or Pidge hit the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambrosia approached the pool of radiolaria. He began to stick his tongue out to lap it up, probably assuming it was a harmless substance like milk. Osiris immediately picks him up, though gently enough to not alarm him. He was then passed over to Keya making grabbing motions for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sixteen,” Osiris chided her as she cuddled her companion. “Do not act like the child you look like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, people are always going to assume I’m just a child,” Keya softly remarked. “Why should I argue against them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Little bord is talking bad about herself again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris looked embarrassed. “Saint, please. This could very well be a ploy to get your undivided attention again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let her have it,” Pidge remarked as she walked up to stand by him. “Carla told me that she barely got any parental love, so when her two new dads rolled around-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris looked over. “Two...new dads?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. When her two old pops who are proudly married but one’s too grumpy to admit it rolled around, she’s gonna drink up all the love she can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under his mask, Osiris went red. “Saint and I are not...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Don’t try and argue against it, it’s so obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris decided to take Pidge’s advice and changed the subject as Saint cuddled Keya. “Is this op sanctioned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Pidge suddenly looked uneasy. “Whaddaya mean? It totally is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Commander is not one to dabble with enemy technology. And you came alone instead of being in a formidable team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge sighed. “Yea, you’re right,” she grunted. “I kinda snuck out from my job of being Ikora’s assistant to do this. But I’m doing it to better the Alliance! We really need all the help we can get to combat this digital threat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. The King of Spades.” Osiris rubbed his head. “Quite a strange name, and I doubt it’s his real one, only a moniker. We’ve heard what he’s done to the Weil siblings. All the more reason to stay here on Mercury, away from mass technology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not only do we still not have any idea what happened to the second-youngest Aki Weil, we’ve got little to no digital defense against the advanced AIs,” Pidge added on. “That’s why I’m doing this, to get the Vex tech and reprogram to add to our database.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are sure this will work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have no idea!” Pidge admitted. However, she lost her nervous smile. “But if it’s to make sure nobody else loses anybody, then I’m proud to risk this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris looked confused. “Katie?” He used Pidge’s real name out of propriety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, there was a metal scraping noise. Pidge snapped her head up, and Osiris lifted his gun. Saint immediately pushed Keya behind him on instinct, making her peek out from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to a Vex body, a Harpy was nudging it. It seemed to be attempting to wake it up, perceiving it as asleep. However, this Harpy was smaller than most, and a white light streamed out of its optics instead of red. It made small distressed beeps the more it tried to nudge its dead companion awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris slowly lowered his gun. “What the...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is no normal Vex Harpy,” Saint commented, standing up from being on his knees. “It acts almost like smol child. Like Keya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Said girl cried out in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris looked over his shoulder at her. “Oh, so NOW you wish to not be treated as a little girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-I never said that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, guys!” Pidge stepped back. “It’s approaching!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris looked, then quickly stepped backwards. The small Harpy was approaching him, beeping with a curious tone. It regarded him with a gaze that Osiris’s instincts regarded as peaceful until provoked into hostility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that it was closer, Osiris could notice something else. The Harpy was completely defenseless. There were no weapons whatsoever visible on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris reached a hand out and gently touched the Harpy on the head. Immediately, it leaned in much like a friendly dog would, making happy chirps. Making himself slowly relax, Osiris slowly began to pet the Harpy, much to its approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s, um...friendly,” Osiris reported to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge approached slowly. “It’s small, with no weapons, white optics...” She watched as Osiris stopped petting the Harpy, so it flew over to her as if asking her to continue. She did so, and it happily beeped. “And it won’t go away. But it isn’t attacking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a dog!” Keya exclaimed. “Are we gonna keep it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not,” Osiris retorted. “I am not about to keep a Vex Harpy around for any future incidents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White optics?” Saint questioned. “And no weapons, too. Did production of it malfunction midway through?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if I knew myself, I wouldn’t be worried about it.” Pidge took the Harpy in both hands. “But if this Harpy is separate enough from the Vex collective to act peaceful towards us, I could use this to program a digital defensive program. It’s like a stroke of luck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are to take the Harpy, that is fine by me,” Osiris admitted. “Do with it as you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge put the slightly squirming Harpy under her arm. “Cool. Thanks for this opportunity, Osiris!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Keya, will you mind-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya looked over her shoulder at opening up an entryway to Mercury within the Corridors. “Eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osiris chuckled. “Never mind. You were thinking ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge gave them a quick goodbye wave before heading to the Green Lion to head home. The Harpy settled under her arm, not making any move to break free. It was probably interested in where they both were heading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya began to stare up at the sky. Instead of playing on her game console, she had the screen turned out, as if showing it the beautiful nature of Mercury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is very beautiful!” A small voice came from the console.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keya smiled. “I’m glad you think so!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little bord?” Saint waked up, and Keya looked up at him. “Who are you talking to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The game console came with a very smart AI named Alter Ego! He is very nice to talk to, and very interactive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saint rubbed his chin. “Strange. I do not remember the console coming with an AI companion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” The game console chimed, and Keya held it out to show a smiling face amidst a green screen. “You must be Keya’s father. It’s nice to meet you! My name is Alter Ego!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father? I would not say that. More of a temporary caretaker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say temporary!” Keya pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Osiris was right,” Saint plainly commented. “You really are attached to the hip with us now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean...yea.” Keya frowned. “I’ve spent so many years wandering with nobody to care for me. And now that I do have someone who’s constantly doting over me, it’s...hard to even think about letting go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do not worry.” Saint pet Keya’s head, pressing down the strand curling upwards. “I will stay with you for as long as I can, little bord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Millions of miles away, in the Alliance just the next morning, Uldren was plugging Nagito's handheld into a computer. Watching the small Cyber Elf chibi form appear on his browser, he leaned back and allowed him to do whatever he needed to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s sprite walked forward, then paused. After a moment, a pop-up appeared on the computer, asking the user if it will allow unidentified data to be used. Nagito looked confused until Uldren clicked yes, then embarrassed at him having missed that as the pop-up vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a tab appeared. It was entirely black at first as Nagito’s sprite hopped up to stand on the border. Then, multiple streams of green data began to pass by on it at an extremely fast rate. Uldren could barely read the words and numbers going bye, much less identify what they meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito seemed to be able to read them just fine. His sprite stared at the lines of constant data, silent at first. Then, as they continued to buffer on, he turned to look at Uldren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His text box appeared over his head, accompanied by pixelated beeps instead of his voice. “Mr. Uldren! The Vex data works as a successful countermeasure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren leaned forward. “If you say so,” he responded. “I can barely understand what’s going on in front of me. But if you’re certain they will work in keeping out your siblings until we find a way to remove the King of Spades’ control over them...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito turned back to the tab, responding. “Last I remember, we were not studying Vex technology. So, there’s a chance that they’ll never figure out that it’s Vex technology and make a countermeasure!” He turned back again, his face lighting up in a ‘:D’ expression with literal rays of happiness coming out of him. “I must go get permission from the Vanguard to deploy it in all systems!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once, Uldren unplugged the handheld. Due to its functions, Nagito was automatically recalled within it. His pixel form vanished from the computer screen while his face appeared on the handheld screen. The tab full of what had to be the experimental Vex data was closed upon this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Nagito!” Uldren exclaimed. “Zavala would be unhappy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s voice filtered out of the handheld, sounding confused and unhappy. “Then why did we get the data if we aren’t going to deploy it?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren hesitated. “Well, we are. But...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, personally, it is perfectly logical to tell the Vanguard of the idea to deploy Vex data as a defense system!” Nagito admitted. “It calibrates well, so I can use it to buy ourselves more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s kind of hard to...” Uldren began to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand was suddenly placed firmly down on Uldren’s desk. “To what, Uldren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren slowly turned in his chair as Nagito looked up. Zavala was leaning on the hand on his desk, and judging by his expression, he had heard their entire conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Commander!” Uldren nervously bluffed. “Nothi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s screen displayed flowers around his head as he answered, “Since the Ultimate Elves do not know of Vex data, I’ve been engineering received data to form an antivirus of sorts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you receive data from?” Zavala questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From Miss Katie Holt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala sighed, visibly angry. “I will tell Shiro to report her to the Vanguard hall immediately.” Just like that, he turned and walked off, leaving Uldren as if the conversation did not happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren slowly sighed, pressing his head into his free hand. Nagito peered at him from his handheld, regarding him with an innocent, confused gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what you just did?” Uldren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito slowly tilted his head. “...No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere, Pidge was carrying a suspicious-looking box. It was mainly suspicious due to the constant chirps streaming from the inside and the sounds of shuffling and bumping from within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After pausing for a moment, Pidge peeked down a hallway. Nobody seemed to be there. Slowly, she crept down it, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the chirps began. Alarmed, Pidge looked to her left. Some of the creatures that were under the care of Asher were sitting on a bookshelf, seeming to have been sleeping. A few had stirred, and were making their signature purrs and chirps as they stared at her. Or more specifically, the box in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the box’s contents responded. The Vex Harpy within made a chirping noise in return. The two sides actually seemed to be communicating just by their high pitches alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Pidge would be fascinated by such a thing. But again, a Harpy was inside the box, and she needed to be rid of it before anybody knew it was inside Alliance territory. Ignoring the creatures, she began to quicken her pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the box was snatched from her. “And what do you think you are doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked up at the cross-looking Awoken. “I-I could ask you the same thing, Asher! That’s mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With one of the creatures under my hospitality and study obviously inside?” Asher made a sneer. “I thought thievery was beneath you, Katie Holt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge was baffled. “What? You think one of Beleen’s creatures is inside there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously! The chirps would come from no other specimen, and their fellow species members identified them quickly enough. I am ashamed that we share the same employment if you are to steal for your own gain. I will be reporting this to Ikora Rey at once!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, that’s not a-!” Pidge began to exclaim as Asher opened the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once, he dropped the box and screamed. The Harpy immediately flew out, now free from its cardboard confinement. Making elated beeps, it flew over to the creatures on the bookshelf, who seemed baffled and curious at first. However, they quickly began chirping at each other in a positive tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher was less than thrilled, gaping at the Harpy. “Th-Th-That’s a...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t freak out!” Pidge blurted with obvious panic. “Please don’t freak out and let me explain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher quickly regained his composure. “Ahem! For you to believe that I will ‘freak out’ over such a...minor thing as sneaking in a Vex HARPY into THE VERY MAIN BASE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, listen!” Pidge raised her hands in defense. “The council requested for us to find ways to block out the King of Spades for long periods of time, so I came up with the idea of engineering new data. I decided to branch it off of the Vex data, so I went to Mercury. Then I found...that.” She pointed over at the Harpy now crowded by creatures. “I think it was a production malfunction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashed slowly approached. “Yes, it’s...unique,” he declared. “The frame is smaller, the optics are considerably white instead of red, and there are no visible weapons.” He lunged back when the Harpy beeped. “Gyeep!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since I think it’s entirely disconnected from the collective, I brought it back to study its data,” Pidge continued. “I finished up this morning, and I was heading outside to release it far away from the Last City.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then that brings us to the present,” Asher realized, then slapped his forehead in frustration. “While I am still upset about bringing in a Vex machine, I will admit that I...jumped to conclusions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge smiled. “Wow, Asher Mir apologizing? That’s really a rare find.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher was about to give a biting retort when he paused. Faint footsteps were heading down towards the hallway. Alarmed, Pidge looked over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pidge?” Shiro called. “Are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap!” Pidge whispered. “It’s Shiro! Quick, get the Harpy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher quickly grabbed the Harpy off of the dusty bookshelf. A few creatures tumbled out with it, squealing in surprise. He shoved the Harpy into the box, keeping it pressed close with his hands just as Shiro turned the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Pidge.” Shiro approached as Asher picked up the box, keeping one arm draped over the flaps. “There you are. Commander wants to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge winced, glancing at the box. “Crap…” She began to turn away. “I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Shiro retorted with a frown, coming closer. “He said now, so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Harpy within the box gave a long beep with a questioning tone to it. Shiro paused, and Asher winced again. He forced a smile to his face as the assistant stared him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…Is that box moving?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, yes,” Asher snarked. “How intuitive of you. You really do belong with the crayon-eating Titans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighed, then questioned, “Well, can I ask why it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a guess,” Asher returned. “It’s one of the creatures...” he faltered. “My late assistant entrusted to me.” He quickly collected himself. “They seem to have gotten a form of rabies, and I am quarantining them from the rest while I search for a solution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can get rabies?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher sighed. “Must you even question the contents of the air we breathe, Shirogane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro backed off. “Right, right. Sorry. Come on, Pidge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge glanced over at the box. “But...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Commander said now,” Shiro clarified in a firmer voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge sighed in exasperation. “Right. Heading over now.” As she began to walk away, she looked back at Asher. “Sorry that you gotta take care of that...rabies issue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher looked shocked at her leaving. “Wh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of saying anything else, Pidge began to follow Shiro down the hall. That just left Asher standing in the middle of the path, holding the box as the creatures began to impatiently call out for their new friend’s return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...She just left me with a Vex Harpy.” Asher slowly looked at the box. “A...small Vex Harpy that acts more like a lost puppy than a threat.” A beep emerged from the box. “What do I even do with this? No, no, do not panic. That is the last thing you should do while holding a possible hostile in a thinly reinforced cardboard box.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher exhaled, trying to still his pounding heart. “Okay. What would Beleen do with a creature that’s already bonded with her pets?” He paused. “Why am I asking myself that? She would just adopt it and name it something like Fluffy!” Asher’s snarl slowly dropped. “...What I would give to hear her name something again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creatures picked up on Asher’s sadness. One, a cream color, landed on his shoulder with a well-placed jump. It nuzzled his cheek, purring softly as if to share his sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher reached over his shoulder to pet it. He’s found himself beginning to memorize which creature was which. “Thank you, Dizzy,” he softly commented. “Your support is duly noted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just down the hall, Shiro held open the door to the Vanguard Hall. Pidge nodded, getting that this was a matter not for the council, but for the Tower’s main authority alone. She stepped inside, and he closed the door behind them as he slipped in as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy was leaning against the table, obviously lost in thought about something. Ikora was looking at a data pad, and Zavala had his arms crossed as he stared at the two entering, having obviously been waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge smiled. “Hello, Vanguard,” she greeted as an icebreaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy lifted her head. “Mm.” She gave a single nod over, and returned to staring at the map laid across the table, trailing her finger on it occasionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala approached Pidge. “What you did would lead the entire City into pandemonium. Letting Vex coding into the digital world? That will only bring disaster of the outmost kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, let me explain,” Pidge started. “When it was announced that all technicians with programming abilities should lend their aid in blocking out the Cyber Elves, I thought, “Why not use something they won’t anticipate us to use?” So I decided to collect Vex data samples to reprogram them. With it, we could form Cyber Elf-resistant systems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora looked over. “While that is a strong theory, I would have to agree with Zavala. The Vex would study the digital world and use it as a foothold to enter the City unchallenged. Are you sure you have the data under your control?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I was using straight-up Vex technology,” Pidge retorted. “I’ve been making different strains of it, making it more of an antivirus system.” She turned to the door. “If I can get my computer, I can show you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled a bit. “Come on, Commander. Let’s just give her a shot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Then, he audibly sighed. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll be back!” Pidge ran part Shiro and out of the Vanguard Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuro leaned past Zavala to stare at Lucy. “Are you going to partake in the conversation or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy took a moment to register that Shiro was talking to her. “...Hm? What?” She looked up, revealing how unkempt her already wild hair was now. “Eh. Maybe? I dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Ikora questioned. “Your health seems to be declining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phish. When you’re a Guardian, health’s your bitch.” Lucy rubbed her eyes. “I’m, uh...coolio. Yea, coolio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala’s stern face softened at her demeanor. It wasn’t like her to shrug off things so aimlessly. She may be the Hunter Vanguard, but she still was an attentive person. But over the past few months, starting with Cayde returning in a coma from the infamous Incident Unknown Case, it’s seemed that she had begun her trip down a slippery slope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala walked over to put a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “We all worry for Cayde as well, Lucy. But he will pull through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know,” Lucy admitted, her head sinking to rest against the table. “It’s just hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds, Pidge returned with her laptop. She gently placed it onto the table, laying it across the map. Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but quickly held it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She began to open the laptop. “The tab that you see on my computer is my prototype of the Vex data running successfully,” she explained while gesturing to said tab. “Nagito’s going to release a proxy, harmless virus into my computer to show what happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On cue, the small pixel sprite of Nagito walked into view on the screen. He politely waved at the four, and Lucy slowly waved in response. He lifted his hands, and a tiny red bug flew out of then as if he was releasing a butterfly that he caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once, the coding on the tab displaying the Vex data at work suddenly began to write faster. In less than five seconds, the small bug suddenly exploded with a pixely effect. Then, the text returned to its normal, but still flighty speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it just...?” Ikora questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Completely eradicate the virus? Yes. There’s also an entrapment protocol, what would be the main process if any Cyber Elves managed to successfully slip past the blockade the Vex data sets up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nagito released another bug, Lucy shrugged. “Mm. Impressive. Ain’t you seventeen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem with that?” Pidge questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you got more balls than Zavala, who just waits for the danger to come instead of preparing against it,” Lucy snarked as a green cage suddenly ensared the red bug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nagito caught the cage when it dropped to him and proudly displayed it above his head, Ikora looked over. “Lucy,” she simply warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy gave a grim smile. “Constructive criticism.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora sighed. “Well, your display seems to work like a normal antivirus. If you can make 100% sure this data is disconnected from the Vex network...Well, we’ll see if the council will approve. For now, I give you my permission to fully begin research on creating a Vex defense system.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy raised a hand. “Same here. That’s two Vanguard thumbs up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora glanced over at their third companion. “What about you, Zavala?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge automatically cringed at Zavala’s expression of disapproval. Even without him saying a word, she knew immediately his stance on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zavala declared after a tense moment. “We must purge the data.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zavala, listen,” Ikora said. “I understand you are afraid of the Vex data going out of control, but Katie-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has no authorization to send it in our systems.” Zavala cut her off. “We must remove it and think of another countermeasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy gave a huffing laugh. “Honestly, with the time we have, there is no other option,” she dryly commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Vex are uncontrollable,” Zavala reasoned. “They must be removed from our systems at any cost.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora glared at him. “Zavala,” she said in a stern manner. “Enough. Let her handle it.” She’s clearly proven herself capable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Vex may just be-” Zavala began to reason with a cross expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was at once a heavy sigh. “Zavala.” Once again, all attention was on Shiro the moment the word was uttered. “I trust Pidge knows what to do. Why can’t you?” He paused, looking away a bit. “I understand your hesitation, but it’s not like she’s setting off a nuclear bomb within the data.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She might as well be,” Zavala attempted to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pidge is working hard to make a strain of data based off of Vex technology,” Shiro pointed out. “She’s not outright uploading the base code of the network. At least let her be able to carry out further tests to perfect a defense system that can buy us more time from the King of Spades.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala glanced over at Pidge sitting in the chair, watching him with a concerned expression. Nagito’s pixel sprite also held a vague face of worry, but it was hard to tell. Lucy has completely dissociated from the argument now, and Ikora was seeming to hold her breath, as if waiting for either Zavala or Shiro to explode with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Zavala finally exhaled. “For you, Takashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro paused for a moment, as if struck by those words. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint shrill beep of alarm made then all glance towards the entryway doors. They only had a second of preparation before the doors were bashed open. The Vex Harpy flew in, tumbling midair and crying out as it rocketed across the long room. It managed to restabilize itself midair before it crashed into anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Pidge stood up, Lucy pulled out her gun in less than an instant. “Harpy!” She yelled, taking ain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait!” Pidge ran forward, and Lucy paused. “It’s friendly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hunter Vanguard fixated her with a baffled glare. “What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Pidge’s voice, the Harpy spun around. It began to bounce in the air as it flew forward, chirping happily. It bumped into Pidge’s chest in a sort of nuzzle, and she slowly wrapped her arms around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher suddenly burst into the Vanguard Hall. Lucy, who still had her finger on the trigger, jumped, and fired a shot straight into the wall, startling everyone present. Quickly, she turned on the safety before placing it by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Asher could say a word, Pidge beat him to the punch. “You didn’t get rid of it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried!” Asher explained. “But Beleen’s creatures freed it from the box, and it scurried off immediately, scaring quite a few passerbys, if I do say so!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy slowly looked at the Harpy. “You know that thing?” She asked Pidge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It… followed me back from my data collection,” Pidge admitted. “I used its data to create the prototype I just demonstrated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s smaller than most Harpies.” Ikora approached Pidge, observing the mechanical creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Nagito’s turn to enter. From the computer, his hologram projected out, shivering green at the edges. The Harpy immediately focused its attention on him, blinking once before giving a curious beep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, little machine!” Nagito pet the top of its frame, though his hand phased through. “Well, aren’t you adorable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to destroy it,” Zavala declared without a moment’s notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito immediately looked horrified and teary-eyed. “Nooooooo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zavala!” Ikora exclaimed with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at it! It’s adoooorableee!” Nagito exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Vex Harpy,” Lucy pointed out. “They’re scouts. Frankly, it was stupid to bring one even close to our territory, much less bring it inside the main base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at its optics, you two.” Ikora pointed out the quivering Harpy. “White optics. That means it is not part of the Vex network.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, it has no weapons,” Pidge added. “If it was hostile, it probably would have weapons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala still frowned. “It could be a trick by the Vex to lead us into a false sense of security. Disconnected from the main network or not, it is still a Vex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what was Krolia?” Shiro suddenly snarled, and Zavala visibly flinched at his angry tone. “A Galra. She was not like the rest of her species. You cannot judge a character by their species, Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala looked as if he was about to say something. From his expression, it seemed a hundred things were going through his mind, too fast to consider even one solid word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he silently turned away. Shiro’s own face fell as Zavala stepped past Asher and out the door of the Vanguard Hall. All everyone did was watch, except Shiro, who looked down at his feet, as if ashamed of what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I...” Shiro began to follow. “Commander!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora slowly shook her head in sadness. “Zavala used to be so concerned about the City. He still is, but he’s letting his paranoia get the better of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher clasps his hands together, as if awkward about having witnessed that argument. “Perhaps he’s overwhelmed by everything that’s kind of gone down in the past year or so?” he suggested. “Many things have changed around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True.” Ikora nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Harpy in Pidge’s arms gently wiggled out of her lax grip. It flew through Nagito’s hologram, making him resolidify. Confused, it hovered where his stomach was, making his hologram constantly shimmer green and fizz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge pulled out the Harpy as Nagito looked slightly uncomfortable at the display of curiosity. “Still, I need to release the Harpy outside of our territory. Can’t really stay here, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher raised a finger. “I doubt it will leave, Holt. It raced across the entire premises and nearly bashed in this door to find you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora chuckled. “Indeed. Well, since it likes you, how about you keep it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Pidge looked down at the Harpy in her hands. “Wouldn’t people not like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they can stuff a sock in it,” Lucy halfheartedly called, not invested in the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora sighed. “That is a very crass, but acceptable reason. Just disregard those who question why you would have a Harpy by your side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked at the Harpy in her arms. It stared back up at her, making a mechanical purring noise. She couldn’t help but smile at the small AI.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” she commented. “Guess you don’t wanna leave now, huh?” The Harpy made a happy chirp. Well, you’ll need a name if you want to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora placed a hand on her chin. “How about...Aellopus? One of the Harpy Sisters from Greek mythology times. It roughly translates to ‘swift-footed’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge looked down at her new companion again. “Aellopus...Yea. Seems fitting.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Central Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Nagito Weil<br/>-Kosmo<br/>-Adam Wyrick<br/>-Uldren (mentioned)<br/>-Takumi Himura (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>Nagito learns something new about Uldren.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the dead of night, few people stirred. Some did not sleep until the night had dragged on into the earliest hours, plagued by demons or regrets. Others found the darkness as their calling, thriving most under the stars instead of the sun. And a few used the nighttime to slip out undetected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito slowly phased through the apartment entrance door. After a moment, Kosmo slipped out as well. In his jaw, he gently held the Cyber Elf's handheld. He nudged the door closed behind, though there was no way to lock it from the outside. Nagito hoped that it wouldn't be locked by the time they got back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked down the hall of the apartment complex. Everyone was most likely asleep within the building, though a few could possibly not be. It was the utmost importance to not alert anyone that they were exiting. If Uldren or Keith knew Nagito was sneaking out, he was really going to get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His destination was within the Tower, the heart of the Alliance government. Uldren occasionally went into a room that the sounds of a piano being played could be heard from. Upon asking about it, he would always go silent, and would never answer Nagito's question. And it was as if Uldren would deliberately avoid him for a bit, as if worried he'll ask again sometime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down the street of the Last City, Nagito made sure to sidestep people and not bump into them. He kept his hood up and just hoped that nobody would recognize him. Or worse, no nearby Reploid would get hijacked by the King of Spades or one of his siblings and proceed to attack him. For these long minutes of a stroll, he was completely in the open and defenseless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even surrounded with such life, he's never felt more alone. He understands that Uldren and Keith have done their best to make him feel accepted. But he feels so distanced from them both. When Keith has those moments where he suddenly begins to cry over their lost loved ones, Nagito can't comfort him like Uldren can. And when Uldren suddenly looks as if he's been struck in the chest while in the middle of doing something, Nagito doesn't have the solid form to hug him like Keith does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito missed his siblings so much. He wanted to hear Akane's boisterous behavior. He wanted to see Sonia scolding Kazuichi for doing something dumb again. And he dearly missed Izuru's moments where his cold demeanor melted away into a soft, comforting smile that set Nagito's mind at ease no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they were gone. Taken by that strange boy who wore the white cloak and cackled on about despair. And now he could do nothing but pray for Fuyuhiko and Aki's safety while begging for somebody, anybody to save his siblings from the brainwashing they were put under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, Fuyuhiko was maybe dead, or worse. But he wasn't amongst their siblings controlled by the King of Spades. No, the apparent history the two had locked him into an even worse fate. Nagito didn't know what Fuyuhiko's selfless actions led him to, but he understood that his nobility was very well his downfall in such a situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on the other hand, he didn't even know where Aki went. He knew for certain that Aki was okay, he could feel it. But they were separated, placed in faraway locations from each other. Nagito truly was one with terrible luck to lose what sibling he had left just before they entered the safety they set out so long ago to reach together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Father. Dr. Weil. Nagito can never forget that image of his dead corpse in the main room. The way he was slaughtered by some sort of animal, blood strewn all around him, and then propped up on the couch as if he were asleep. If Nagito was a physical boy, the memory would most likely induce him to vomit out of horror. No matter if the doctor knew of what Fuyuhiko had done or not, he deserved nothing like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it Fuyuhiko's fault? Can Nagito play the blame game and say that it was him who brought the wrath of the King of Spades down upon the entire Weil family?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito wanted nothing more than a face to put to the crime. But Fuyuhiko didn't mean for this to happen...right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo made a gentle huff, bringing Nagito back to reality. They were standing in a dark hallway in the Tower. Nagito had been standing in place for who knows how long, and Kosmo had been dutifully sitting next to him the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Nagito looked over. "I'm sorry for causing any worry, Kosmo. I was lost in thought for a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo made another huff, as if understanding. He turned and slipped into a door that was left partway open. Nagito followed, phasing through the door and entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked to be a storage room. A few boxes were strewn about, but it looked like nothing was in them. Nagito focused on the piano in the center of the room, black in coloring. A few scratches and patches of discoloring dotted the wood, showing how old it was. There seemed to be no connection to any electronics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached the piano. Instead of reaching out to attempt to touch it, he stood back, watching it. Kosmo sat nearby, still holding his handheld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems our trip here was in vain," Nagito commented. "There's no digital interface. I can't play the piano." He laughed a bit. "Aren't I unlucky, Kosmo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo laid the handheld on one of the boxes. He padded over to Nagito, then sat next to him while staring upwards. The boy reached out to pet him, only for his hand to pass through and Kosmo to shy away at the cold feeling. Nagito flinched, and withdrew his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, footsteps approached the door. Alarmed, Nagito's head snapped up and he looked over as the doorknob turned. The door creaked open, allowing what light from the hallway to filter in past a silhouette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the person stepped inside, Nagito realized that he recognized him. It was that Adam Wyrick person, the one who ran into him just after the council meeting and asked where the commander was. He looked tired, rubbing one eye under his glasses. However, he stopped upon noticing Nagito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nagito Weil?" Adam tilted his head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito quickly panicked. "M-Mr. Wyrick, right?! P-Please don't tell Mr. Uldren and Mr. Keith I snuck out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa, what?" Adam raised his hands. "Slow down. You snuck out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um...I wanted to find a piano," Nagito shyly admitted. "For, uh...a personal reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam frowned. "And you came here from the apartment complex Keith and Uldren live in? Unprotected?" He sighed. "You know that's dangerous with the King of Spades running around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito stared down at his feet, shuffling around a bit. "I-I know..." He then looked up. "But what are you doing here, Mr. Wyrick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just Adam is fine," Adam replied, running a hand through his hair. "And I took a late night shift in monitoring a string of recent gruesome attacks on multiple Alliance settlements across all worlds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito's curiosity was peaked. "Really? What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Judging by what we know, it was the Shadow King," Adam responded while stepping inside, closing the door behind him. "He's been getting increasingly violent lately. Insurrection's Abyss has been reporting that all of the Umbrati clans have been forced to swear fealty with him or be destroyed...It's like a dictatorship over there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right! Insurrection's Abyss is the resistance group, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded. "That's right," he said. "One of the many clans of Umbrati that exist in the Umbra Mondo, a direct contrast to the Lux Mondo's straight monarchy. The strongest clan rules, so to say. But the Shadow King has been making sure that no clan gets on anything close to an even footing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito frowned. "Don't we know the Shadow King's name? Fox, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed a bit. "Calling him by name would be implying him as a human being. He's a straight-up monster." He sipped from a cup that he had been holding in his gloved hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scanning in progress...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>White foam cup w/ plastic lid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Contents: 80% coffee, 20% milk</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito frowned as his scanning completed. "Coffee? So late at night, Mr. Wyrick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam gulped a mouthful down. "I'm going to be awake for a lot longer, Nagito. I'm going to need this." Nagito looked up at his face. "Now, if your business here is done..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito hadn't turned off his scanning, so his systems automatically picked up on Adam's face. He didn't bother to turn it off, thinking up of what he will say next. However, his attention was instead grabbed by what he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Adam Wyrick</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 28</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Birthday: 04/02/591 P.C.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sex: Male</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Position: Alliance Aviation Branch - Pilot</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dishonorable discharge from council position</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Mr. Wyrick!" Nagito's eyes flew open. "You were on the council?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Adam paused. He blinked, and his hand holding the cup began to shake. Immediately, he broke eye contact with the young teen, looking down at his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who told you that?" Adam muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I left my scanning on by accident, and it came up that you received a dishonorable discharge," Nagito answered. "What happened, Mr. Wyrick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam took another sip of his coffee. It was like he was trying to avoid speaking about the subject. However, Nagito continued to stare at him until he lowered the cup. He busied his hands with adjusting his glasses before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't exactly on the council," Adam stated. "I used to be its ghost writer. The person who records all transcripts of every meeting. I did my job the best I could. I went against the council's orders, and I got the discharge. Simple as that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that's wrong," Nagito simply stated as if it was obvious. "Your wording implied that you thought somebody told me. There's more to the story than what you're telling me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam gave a long sigh. "The moment you spoke of my discharge, my immediate thought was that Uldren told you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Nagito questioned. "Why Mr. Uldren?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I tried to commit murder. I tried to kill the man who murdered Uldren's best friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know Mr. Uldren had a best friend," Nagito commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam blinked. "You don't know?" He looked away at that. "Then I don't think it's right to tell you if Uldren didn't..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, please!" Nagito exclaimed. "Tell me! I want to know!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It just feels like opening a wound that needs to heal," Adam remarked. "But...His name was Takumi. Takumi Himura. He and Uldren didn't know each other for that long, but...since Uldren was a newly-revived Guardian at the time, he was one of the first people who truly connected with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito's face lit up. "Oh, I know this! Takumi Himura was one of the victims of the Tangled Shore Murders, correct?" Adam silently nodded. "So that means that the man you tried to kill was..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andal Brask. The perpetrator of the crime. You wouldn't believe the political explosion I caused." Adam chuckled. "Believe it or not, so many people called me a hero. So many that I didn't even get jail time for my actions, lest the Alliance government receive an extreme public backlash.." His scowl returned. "But with my dishonorable discharge, I might as well have been imprisoned." He glanced around. "It's funny that we talk about Takumi here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" Nagito asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam approached the piano, setting aside the coffee cup. "Because Takumi and Uldren usually hung out here," he answered. He sat down in front of the instrument. "This was their casual meeting place. Takumi would play the piano with Uldren here, teaching him all he knew about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito began to connect the dots. "So that's why the musical sheet I found written by Mr. Uldren was labelled "Takumi Himura"! It was an uncomplete dedication piece!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looked up at the boy sadly. "Then it was probably for Takumi's funeral back in January, over a year after his death. It was held off for so long because Queen Hinoka, his sister, believed it would only be right for Uldren and Keith to be there. Due to...certain events, they weren't available until then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then why didn't Mr. Uldren complete the song?" Nagito asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged. "I don't know him personally," he answered. "It's hard for me to say. Maybe he just didn't have the time to before the funeral, and gave it up afterwards."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito glanced at the piano again. As Adam’s hand brushed over it, it collected a fine layer of dust resting upon the wood. It was like this piano was left to rot in the room, food for any termites looking for rent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam stood up. “We shouldn’t linger here. You should return to the apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wyrick, what was the thing you wanted to talk about with the commander?” Nagito suddenly asked, and Adam paused, his fingertips still lingering on the piano. “You know, when you asked me where he was after the finance meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” Adam glanced over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito suddenly felt very nervous. “Um...Just a question, now that we are talking, Mr. Wyrick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing related to you,” Adam replied, then proceeded to admit, “Or any business-related topics, for that matter. It was something more personal, involving my...” He stopped, and seemed to correct himself with suddenly misty eyes. “With a peer of ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito frowned out of concern. “Mr. Wyrick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. Come on, I’ll walk you back to your apartment. Uldren will be hearing about this, you know. Sneaking out is dangerous when the King of Spades is hunting you and any other Weil siblings on the loose down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though especially me, since I am connected to the Mother Elf,” Nagito admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam abruptly paused. “You...You’re what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the key to unlocking the Mother Elf’s full potential,” Nagito said. “That’s why I am enemy number one with the King of Spades. He needs me to be able to use the full power of the Cyber Elves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, does the council even know of this?!” Adam questioned, stepping away from the door and towards Nagito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, the Cyber Elf stepped back. “Um...They’ve never asked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Adam spun away, slapping a hand to his forehead. “No, they need to know that! The King of Spades can’t even use the Mother Elf, the core of all Cyber Elves? And we have the key to activating it while he doesn’t? That’s valuable information against him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito ducked his head in shame. “I-I really don’t think the Mother Elf is that valuable, Mr. Wyrick. Just a data storage container that Father used.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re telling me that ALL of Weil’s research is locked within the Mother Elf?!” Adam almost screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes?” Nagito nervously smiled. “At least I believe so. The uncompleted works that he put on the back burner are in it, I know for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam looked desperate to not lose his cool. “...Nagito?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Wyrick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once I get you back to his home, can you ask Uldren to assemble an emergency council meeting as soon as possible to discuss this? I don’t have the power to request them anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kell of Kells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Allura<br/>-Pidge/Katie Holt<br/>-Aellopus<br/>-Carla Vasiliev-Brask<br/>-Takashi Shirogane<br/>-Lucy-1 Vasiliev<br/>-Ikora Rey<br/>-Zavala<br/>-Uldren<br/>-Nagito Weil<br/>-King Lumine<br/>-Queen Hinoka<br/>-King Xander<br/>-Exalt Lucina<br/>-Mega Man X<br/>-Eirika<br/>-Robina the Hood/Princess Victoria<br/>-Amanda<br/>-Gefangene<br/>-Fox/the Shadow King (mentioned)<br/>-Axl (mentioned)<br/>-Adam Wyrick (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>Nagito catches the Alliance council up to date as Pidge learns of two pieces of startling information.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plumes of smoke in the distance were the first signal that the migration from Titan to the City had succeeded. There were multiple smaller smoke signals, and one large one, as if it came from a bonfire. By night, they were gone, or they weren’t able to be seen by night. Not many people thought much of them, though others began to worry a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the next morning, a radio line was established with the Alliance council. All of them were overjoyed to hear Allura’s voice over it, having not been able to contact her since New Year’s two months ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her report, it was established that she’s gathered as many peace-seeking Eliksni under her banner of the House of World Life. They would arrive at the City by the first days of March, so she informed the council to not fire at will once they were in visible sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The council agreed, and proceeded to send out the same message to all of the Alliance. Some seemed disgruntled with having to allow in an entire race that used to seek bloodshed with them. Others had the colors of the House of World Life flying from the Tower windows by the first of the third month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first of the large Eliksni crowd could be seen by the second of March over the horizon. It seemed almost like a sea pouring over the old and dried lands that surrounded the City. By sunset, they had made it to the City walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some Eliksni seemed to suspect that they would be greeted with hostility. But cheering resounded throughout the civilization as the walls opened to them, extending an olive branch. Medics were sent out to exchange lively conversation with the Eliksni, and helped the elderly and wounded inside. And small hatchlings were quickly cooed over and carried around by Guardians who always have a soft spot for the species.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of March was a time of expansion and settling in. An entirely new district of the City was quickly constructed from the ground up, using imports from other worlds happy to trade. The City, already used to integration over the past year, completed a new housing district just for the new species by the last days of the month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the district wasn’t meant for the Eliksni alone. Instead, they simply integrated themselves into the City already around them. While their approval rating wasn’t one to be proud of at first, those who had moved to the City after the Alliance formation had no problem with the bug-like aliens. In fact, many were in fact interested about their culture and language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the beginning of April, the City was no longer the last. Instead, it was a testament to the hardworking inhabitants within that have crawled back from the brink to make it instead a beacon of hope. It had evolved from the last bastion of humanity to the hub of one of the greatest interstellar governments the universe as a whole has ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge found herself stepping down from her temporary position on the council. Allura quickly took her place, now because of the power vested within her as the Kell of Kells. Pidge didn't mind handing the political power back over to her friend. After spending almost half a month in the seat of power, she was glad to get off of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Pidge picked up where the disgraced Adam Wyrick left off. Sitting in the back of every Alliance meeting, with the help of her intelligent companion Aellopus, she was able to create transcripts with remarkable ease. As she typed away on her laptop, Aellopus would record the conversation to play it back later in case she missed anything. The transcripts added to Alliance official files have never been more clear and precise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The accurate renditions were needed at this time. War casualties had suddenly spiked up in numbers, adding to the sharp increase since the ascension of the Shadow King. Multiple Alliance outposts would go dark for a few hours, and when investigated, both them and nearby settlements would be demolished with few, if any survivors. The Umbrati forces simply moved too fast to prepare accordingly for any defense, even with many Alliance units now on high alert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coordination seemed almost too good to bequeath to the Umbrati. The effects of their attacks were less of a militia and more of a wild pack of animals. The interior of buildings would be torn up and smashed to bits, and corpses would be ripped open by sharp claws with blood splashed against the crumbling walls. Burn skids from magic blasts decorated the horrific sights that the rescue teams would be forced to see at every turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, there were still some who pitied the situation the Umbrati masses faced. Many were forcibly conscripted into a bloody war that they probably didn’t even believe in. In fact, according to Insurrection’s Abyss, a lot of known clans within the Umbra Mondo would rather exist in the mercantile business, or at least on the more peaceful side of the spectrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, even with the occasional olive branch extended, those peace-seeking Umbrati will have to defer their dreams. Since a staggering majority of the public were against the mere thought of any sort of Umbrati being trusted, if they left the Umbra Mondo to escape its ruler, nowhere would welcome them. And going to Insurrection’s Abyss wasn’t an option, either, lest they want a death wish from the king. There was simply no visible escape for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn’t stop them from trying. Immigrants from the Umbra Mondo would arrive in droves before various kingdoms, whether within the Alliance or not. Few leaders, such as Askr, welcomed the displaced Umbrati as best as they could. However, most turned them away, and installed measures to make sure they would stay out of their lands. Few citizens complained about this oppression, viewing the Umbrati as warmongering beasts below the human species. Such a mindset will probably exist long through and after the Alliance-Umbra War, whatever the outcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like many other sensitive topics, the Alliance council chose to not focus on it, or at most discuss it very briefly. With a government having existed for so little time on a cosmic scale, every wrong move could mean the future to the council. For now, they focused on their main objective: undermine the Shadow King, and prevent any more like him from rising. Everything else was secondary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the mindset Pidge was in as she typed away on her computer. Next to her, Aellopus was snuggled up in a bundle of lavender cloth made into a comfy nest for it, snoozing away. The computer’s display glowed white as she tapped away on her keyboard into a text bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 3:51 PM: You there?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katie Holt, 3:52 PM: Yea. What’s up?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 3:54 PM: Need some info. Felt some weird energy spiking up recently. Have you caught it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katie Holt, 3:56 PM: Yea, I have. Kind of like a strange energy wave. Unable to identify what it is, though. It doesn’t relate to any magic logged in Alliance records.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 3:57 PM: Then that confirms it to me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 3:57 PM: Did I ever tell you all about nebula angels?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katie Holt, 3:58 PM: Term’s unfamiliar to me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 4:00 PM: As you know, there’s light, darkness, and time making up the Fundamentals of the Universe. Luxonia, Umbrati, and chrono angels.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 4:01 PM: What if I told you there’s a fourth component that hates being in the spotlight?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katie Holt, 4:04 PM: Let me guess...Like time and space? Is it space?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 4:05 PM: Yep. Space. They’re nebula angels, sort of ‘siblings’ to us chrono angels.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 4:07 PM: But they hate leaving their home area, called Andromeda, even more than my kind hates leaving the Walkway. That’s why I’ve never brought them up-There’s been no reason to.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Katie Holt, 4:08 PM: Then you think these energy waves are from a nebula angel?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 4:09 PM: Couldn’t think of anything else. That’s why I contacted you to see if you identified them as otherwise.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 4:10 PM: But since they don’t match up to known forms of magic, there’s no doubt left in my mind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Carla Vasiliev-Brask, 4:12 PM: The fact that the energy waves’ focal point keeps changing worries me the most, however.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge began to type in a question when there was a knock. She turned in her swivel chair, looking at the door to her small enclosure. “Come in,” she called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorknob turned, and Shiro opened the door, peeking his head in. “Pidge, are you busy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Aellopus began to chirp and stir, Pidge replied, “No, not really. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander’s called. An emergency council meeting is being assembled. Some new information has come up in the Weil situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge was already getting out of her seat. “Right. Be there as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded and ducked out, leaving the door slightly open behind him. Aellopus began to float up from its cloth nest, and shook itself off like a dog midair. When Pidge reached out to pet it, it leaned in, chirping softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Aello,” Pidge said. “Get ready to record.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aellopus imitated a nod to her in return. Pidge got up out of her seat, grabbing a clipboard and slipping in a few fresh sheets of paper. She opened the door the rest of the way, and her Harpy floated out first. It knew where to go to witness a council meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Pidge followed it into the council room, a few of the members had already arrived. Lucy was already in her seat, staring off into the distance with a tired gaze. Ikora and Zavala were by her, and Shiro was sitting down as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren was standing off to the side, holding Nagito’s handheld while talking to the Cyber Elf himself. Judging by their expressions, the conversation seemed to be very serious. It’s probably related to the new information Shiro spoke of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge sat down in her seat off to the side. Pulling out her pen, she began to click it to busy her hands. Aellopus sat itself down in a compartment on the small desk next to her. It was aligned perfectly to capture a wide range of the room while he recorded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, all of the absent council members began to arrive. As Pidge suspected, Lumine was the first to enter, followed by Hinoka and Xander. Allura was right behind them, as well as Lucina and X. Eirika was a few minutes behind, and Queen Victoria, or Robina as she was affectionately called, was the last to arrive, fashionably late. Probably dealing with some Lore politics just to keep Swordhaven in temporary stability while she was absent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With everyone now sitting down, Pidge pat Aellopus on the side. Its optic flashed a couple of times before glowing a bright white. It would now capture the entire meeting on film for Pidge to review later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro glanced over at Pidge, and she gave a thumbs up. He smiled and nodded in return before turning in his seat to look at everybody else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you all for arriving on such short notice," Shiro began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A warning would have been nice," Robina admitted. "I had to drop everything and rearrange my schedule at the last minute to arrive. On that note, I apologize for being so late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need," Zavala commented. "We expected many members to arrive later than usual."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro looked over. "Though it wasn't any of us who called for the meeting. It was Uldren who gathered us without warning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren ended his discussion with Nagito, who sat in a chair off to the side. He took his spot at the table, glancing around at everyone now staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm sorry," he said. "But even I was caught off-guard. Nagito told me some very valuable information he neglected to inform us about." He looked down the table. "X. You remember talking about the Mother Elf, right? Can you repeat what you know of it to us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly," the Reploid responded. "The Mother Elf is the core of all present and future Cyber Elves. It's designed to manufacture Weil's work if he is not present." He then frowned. "As we know, it is in the hands of the King of Spades, and by extent the Shadow King."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we don't need to worry about it," Uldren cut in. "For now, at least. They can't access the data inside it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allura tilted her head. "How do we know that for sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Weil made it so only Nagito can operate it at the time being. The Mother Elf is currently locked, and unresponsive to anybody other than the Miracle Cyber Elf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ikora looked over at Nagito. "How are we only hearing of this three months after this whole fiasco began?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I th-thought it wasn't that important," Nagito quietly admitted, clenching his hands gripping his knees. "I didn't know it was like a life or death situation..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then that's why the King of Spades has been relentlessly trying to get at Nagito?" Xander asked. "Because it is only him who can turn it on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then if he would chase him down to the ends of the universe, whatever is in the Mother Elf must be extremely valuable," Hinoka reasoned. "Enough to turn the tide of the war, perhaps?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nagito?" Eirika gently prodded. "Do you know what's in the Mother Elf?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. "For one, experimental data of Cyber Elves having solid light forms is stored within. It would basically make our holographic bodies be completely solid in the real world, so there would be no need to possess Reploid or Exo bodies to touch physical objects."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's bad," Lucina remarked. "The Cyber Elves could raise hell in the physical world, as we have no idea what the limits of their abilities are in such an environment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For another example, the Mother Elf is planned to be the core of production," Nagito continued. "If engineered correctly, if it is accessible, Cyber Elves could be produced en masse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X inhaled a sharp breath. "An endless army in both the physical and digital worlds...No wonder the Shadow King wants Nagito."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That cannot happen!" Lumine stood up. "We must retrieve the Mother Elf, or keep Nagito safe at the very least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I say the former is the better option," Shiro suggested. "The chance that the Mother Elf can be hacked into grows with each passing day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we don't even know where it is at the moment," Ikora argued. "How can we retrieve something if we don't know what its location is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scouting." Lucy spoke in a blunt tone. "Have ya heard of it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's too dangerous," Zavala retorted. "We need to talk this over instead of charging in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The longer we talk, the more the aforementioned chance of hacking grows!" Allura pointed out. "The Mother Elf must be tracked down and retrieved."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we should begin deploying scout and espionage teams as soon as possible," Uldren suggested. "My Blades can-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors suddenly flew open, and everyone's heads turned. A few even drew their weapons or leapt out of their chairs. However, mostly everyone relaxed when it was Amanda who skidded to a stop in front of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geffy's back," she gasped for breath. "Medical wing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge's clipboard clattered to the ground. She was out of her seat in less than an instant and out the door in the next. Aellopus gave an alarmed squeak and began to chase after her. X leapt over the table and gave pursuit, followed by the other council members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan was standing by the medical wing door, peeking in. As everyone approached, he said nothing. He only pushed the door open to allow them in, stepping by for them to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the right, somebody was lying in a hospital bed, sitting upright. It looked to be a Reploid man, with curls and a goatee. However, the shade of lavender hair and white armor was a dead giveaway to who was really in control of the body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge leapt past the doctors. "GEFFY!" she yelled before tumbling into Gefangene's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gefangene!" X couldn't contain his happiness, hugging the Reploid as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eirika joined in, followed by Lucina, Hinoka, and Xander. Surprising the other council members, Lucy hung in the back, choosing not to glomp him as well. Instead, her gaze was focused on the bed that's been inhabited for more than half a year now, with the brown faded cloak neatly folded and set to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gefangene's face lit up. "Pidge! X! Everyone! Oh, you have no idea how amazing it is to see you all again! How long has it been, a month? Two months?" He looked around. "What day is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"April, old friend," Xander answered. "April 4th."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"April..." Gefangene rubbed his head. "So it has been forever. I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gefangene, what happened? Is Axl there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Gefangene winced. Pidge held her breath, hoping for a navy blue and red color scheme to appear on the Reploid's armor, along with a dash of barely visible freckles across his nose. But nothing happened, even as he remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geffy?" Pidge quietly questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're separated," Gefangene said. "He's still a prisoner. Held by that..." he gave a dark grimace. "That son of a bitch Fox! Him and his damn puppets!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gefangene, breathe." Eirika clasped one of his hands, and he looked up at her. "Tell us what happened after you both were disconnected from your body."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gefangene's shoulders slowly sank. "Right. Right, we were...ambushed. Taken by surprise by somebody called the King of Spades."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've been familiarized with him, at this point," Hinoka said. "Go on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He had these kids with him. They barely looked like they were out of high school. Both Axl and I fought the best we could, but...we're used to one body with two pairs of eyes. Without that inner voice keeping an eye out for us, our entire battle strategy fell to pieces in minutes. We were overwhelmed, and knocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I woke up, I was still in the digital world. But I was in this...small cell, alone. I didn't know where my brother was. I didn't know what to do without him." Gefangene gripped at his hair. "I-I was just...left there, without anyone even visiting me. But there was that paranoia, that fear, whenever I heard this kid scream in pain from down the hall...fearing that I was next...and it was always the same kid! It was always him going through some torturous hell that I didn't see!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eventually, I...I managed to get out. But I didn't even think about going to save him. All I could think about was getting AWAY from it. So I just...ran. I don't think they even bothered to stop me, because it was just so...easy to run out!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I just kept running in whatever direction I could until...I managed to find this old scrapped Reploid body hooked up for a memory wipe so the body could be reused. I jumped in, and I came here as fast as possible. Where I knew I would be safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gefangene leaned forward, pressing his head into his hands. He began to violently shake, hiccuping a bit. All Pidge could do was hold his arm, gently patting his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uldren, you or anyone you trust is to stay with Nagito at all times," Zavala ordered. "He must not be let out of sight, no matter what." Uldren quietly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the Mother Elf?" Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll leave it be for now," Zavala replied. "There's no reason to risk-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro moved fast. One second, he was on one side of the group. The other, he was right next to Zavala. Nobody even saw him raise his fist. There was a quick flash of metal as his floating appendage lifted up and slammed dead center into Zavala's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an audible crack, and everyone gasped. Zavala stumbled back, a hand going up to his nose. Shiro stood there, his hand still curled into a fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastard!" He snarled. "After all that, we'll still just 'leave it be'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala's hand slowly lowered. Blood was dripping from his nose and collecting in his palm. As he looked up, it dribbled down his face in tiny rivers. His nose was already showing signs of discoloring, bent awkwardly to his right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hit me." He actually sounded surprised, but not mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'll do it again if any more of that cowardly shit comes out of your mouth!" Shiro declared, pointing at Zavala. "Axl, and potentially many others, are facing a horrific fate right now, and you'll leave them to it? What sort of hero are you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shiro!" Ikora barked, and Shiro's arm was lowered. "You are lucky that Zavala can heal-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He had it coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikora grimaced. "Lucy, you are not helping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy had a grin void of amusement on her face. "What? Mad that I'm spewing the truth again, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro blinked, and his face fell. "I...I'm sorry, Commander. I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand was raised to silence him. Lucy's smile faded, giving away to wide eyes. Zavala shook some blood off his hand before sniffling a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hit hard, Takashi." He gave a smile. "And you know when to draw the line on things. I can respect that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course the Titan enjoys being punched," Lucy softly remarked to Uldren, who couldn't help but give a short laugh at that, much to Nagito's confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro slowly looked away. "Y-Yes," he murmured. "But that was my metal hand. A broken nose is to be expected, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X looked nervous. "Uh...did the commander just accept that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A Titan mating ritual," Pidge snarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of arguing against her, Shiro let himself laugh, smiling. In these grim times, any joke was well-needed. The lighthearted months were vanquished the day of January 3rd, 620.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please refrain from doing that again, however," Zavala warned, though he didn't sound completely serious. "And know that it did not change my stance on this matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll let the council decide on that," Shiro replied in the same tone with the edges of his lips curling up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later, when an official meeting has been declared." Zavala cupped his nose again, waving his hand. "For now, this meeting is adjourned. If you need me, I will be in my office."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Commander, I..." Shiro began to call out again, and when Zavala turned, stumbled on his words before smiling. "I am available if you need me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe we both may need a drink," Zavala admitted. "And a reconfirmation that we are still on good terms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I would like that. Thank you, Commander."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there, the infirmary was vacated. As mostly everyone returned to their home lands, Shiro and Zavala headed to the latter's office to share a few drinks. Uldren shepherded Nagito back to his apartment, while Lucy took one last look at the comatose patient before leaving herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As everyone left, Pidge looked at Gefangene looking baffled. "That was a bit odd. Zavala was...friendly to Shiro."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh...Now that you point it out, that does seem a bit odd," Pidge admitted. "He's usually business only."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he's moving past that?" Gefangene began counting on his fingers. "Let's see...the Alliance was formed in the summer of 619, which means it's almost been two years now...I guess it should be normal that they're going on a friendly basis now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge, however, smiled. "Well, that's good. Shiro probably needs the positive interaction right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You call socking your superior in the face a positive interaction?" Gefangene snarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he wasn't MAD about it!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. House of Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Rowan<br/>-Carla Vasiliev-Brask<br/>-Orli<br/>-Andal Brask<br/>-Talli Vasiliev<br/>-Lance McClain<br/>-Lucy-1 Vasiliev (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>A look into the life of the Vasiliev family, both ups and downs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, good morning, you adorable love birds!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan shifted, grunting into Carla's chest while hugging her close. "Mm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla cracked an eye open. "Orli?" She guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever I stir the slightest, she's practically an alarm clock," Rowan noted in a half-awake voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spirit of Orli could not be seen by anyone but Rowan. She was always by him wherever he went, phasing through objects and people to chase after him. However, to Rowan, she seemed on the overbearing side to him. Since only he could talk to her, she was always trying to strike up a conversation out of boredom. And no matter what, it was always creepy, the way she tried to third wheel him and his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Up and at them!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Orli's spirit began to shake Rowan by the arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's sunrise, and we cannot waste a single minute of the sun!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan grunted, and checked the time from the corner of his eye. "Orli, it's 7 in the damn morning. Leave us alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Orli began to shake Rowan more violently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The nice coffee smell isn't going on yet, so you have to fix that!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan frowned. "Orli, I don't even drink coffee. It's Carla and Andal who do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then tell them to make the coffee smell!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Orli begged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's such a nice touch to the concept of home!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're weird," Rowan commented, but he began to sit up. "But I guess you won't let me sleep. Carla, I'm going to start running some coffee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, baby," Carla's muffled reply came from the other side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan stepped out of their shared bedroom to allow Carla to continue to sleep. Orli floated out after him, following him into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rowan stepped over to the coffee pot, he glanced over at a stack of papers. He reached over and inspected one out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mail," he grunted to himself. "Lucy must have grabbed it while she was heading out to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lucy has not left for work yet, right?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Orli asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"She didn't even say goodbye to any of us."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan merely shrugged, as if he was expecting this. "Duty calls, I guess. She barely stays for long anymore in the morning. I doubt she even grabbed something to eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orli watched Rowan placed some coffee beans in the grinder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What? No breakfast? She is really living an unhealthy life, both socially and physically!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan laughed. "Try to tell her that, would you? Not one of us can convince her otherwise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to grind up the coffee beans into a more powdery base. Orli stepped by, going silent, which was rare. She watched him begin to pour the coffee grounds into the pot, along with some water before turning it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan, lost in thought as he did this, jumped at a phone buzzing. He looked over as a Spanish tune blared out from a cell phone left on the kitchen table. He picked it up and turned it over to look at the contact "Lance" on the screen with a crack in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andal's phone," he noted as he picked up the call. "Guess he forgot to plug it in last night." He lifted up the phone. "Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sniffle on the other side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Andal?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lance asked with a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, this is Rowan," Rowan replied. "Andal's probably still asleep right now. What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"O-Oh, um...I can call back later, then."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Rowan didn't seem fond of that idea. "Lance, you don't sound too good. Is everything alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan glanced over as a door creaked open. As if summoned by his phone, Andal stepped out of his bedroom, yawning. Even though he had just woken up, the dark circles constantly under his eyes seem to have begun to fade away. It could just be the light, but they seemed less bold than they usually are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he tromped over in white slippers, Lance paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I...Well, it's not really..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on." Rowan stopped Andal when he moved for the coffee pot. "Lance called."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh?" Andal took the phone. "Ey, Lance. My hermano! It's good to-" He immediately paused, and it seemed he had snapped awake. "...You've been crying. I can hear it in your voice." He gave a concerned glance to Rowan. "...Okay...Well, I need to make sure Lucy gets Talli ready for school..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucy's already gone for work," Rowan revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal paused. "She's what? Without even leaving a note?" He groaned. "Well, I can't leave the Tower to take her to school...What, you will? Lance, you don't need to...Okay...Okay, but you'll need to tell me what's happening with you. ...Yea, you can come over. I think. It'll just be me, Rowan and Carla." He looked over. "Can Lance come over?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Rowan replied. "It sounds serious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea, you can come over. ...Alright. ...Yea, I'll be sure to get Talli ready by...8:10? Yea, that sounds right. She'll need to be at school by 8:45, and it's a twenty minute drive, so...8:10 should be fine. ...Alright. See you then." Andal lowered the phone, hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lance is driving her?" Rowan guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're lucky he called," Andal growled. "Lucy is the designated driver, and she's gone. What the hell is she thinking? Talli's not even going to see her today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan scoffed. "We usually don't see Lucy at all anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of mom dumps the responsibility of her kid on the uncle who can't even leave the house to take her to school?" Andal groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Rowan warned. "She's practically an intergalactic politician. She has a busy life as Hunter Vanguard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that doesn't mean acting outright neglectful to...Ah, forget it," Andal sighed. "I need to go make sure Talli's up. Can you shift through the mail if Lucy didn't already?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yea. Sure." Rowan nodded, pushing off of the kitchen counter he was leaning on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mail seemed to be mostly junk. There was a magazine about celebrity gossip that he's commonly seen Carla reading. Of course, when his presence wasn't known. She would try to hide them and play it off as soon as she realized he was there. He would never admit it, but it was very amusing to see her all flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he moved aside the mail, he paused at one. It looked to be one of those brochures you would order in the mail of a place. Picking it up, Rowan dusted off the thin layer of dust on it to get a better look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wildflower Mental Institute, established in 618 P.C. and dealing primarily in recovery from traumatic experiences,” Rowan muttered out loud. “Huh. Guess the Red War encouraged mental health awareness. Doesn’t seem as a surprise to me.” He turned to drop it in the trash, then paused. “Wait, did someone order that? Why was it mailed to us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan flipped over the brochure to look at the back. In the corner, the name under the barcode was clear: “Lucy-1 Vasiliev”. Probably the second-most stable person in the house, the first being Talli. And even then, she wasn’t really at the peak of health.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know her situation was bad enough that she would be considering seeking professional help,” Rowan murmured. “But isn’t she all about her job right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe she wasn’t thinking of herself when it came to considering this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Orli suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan initially scoffed. “Who can she be considering to send to a mental hospital?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orli merely glanced behind him as Talli stumbled out of her bedroom. Yawning, she plopped herself into a chair, hair matted and her pajamas all crinkled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Mom?” She grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal walked in after her, adjusting his sleeve while listening to the cybernetics whir underneath it. “She’s already gone for work. Guess duty calls at 6 in the morning these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talli pouted. “When’s the last time I’ve seen her in person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal paused, staring down at her. “...I don’t know. Can you tell us, chica?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No, not really. What's for breakfast?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal flinched at her sudden shift in focus. "Well...Let's see what cheap cereal we got," he snarked. "In the meantime, can you go get dressed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Talli exclaimed. "You gotta eat breakfast first, THEN get dressed! That's the rule!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal turned to the cabinets, opening them up. "Right, of course. Silly me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan frowned. "Hey, Andal. Has Lucy been acting odd recently?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Depends," Andal responded as he pulled out a green cereal box. "What do you have in mind when you say odd?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like...depressed, or showing signs of depression." Rowan looked back down at the brochure in hand. "She apparently ordered a brochure of a mental hospital to be mailed here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal looked over. "What?" He asked. "She doesn't strike me as one who would put aside her job for any reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he opened the box and grabbed a bowl, Rowan shrugged. "I was just trying to figure out why she would order it. Orli said that-" He paused, then looked down at the brochure again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal began to pour the cereal into the bowl. "Something wrong?" He asked without looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan scratched the back of his neck. "Andal, this may be an awkward question, but...how have you been feeling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I've actually probably been at my most stable since the whole incident," Andal admitted. "Having Lance to just vent to really takes a lot off my shoulders. And I haven't actually had any thoughts about...harming myself for almost a month now." After filling up the bowl, Andal passed it over to Talli. "Here you go, chica."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Uncle!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan chuckled. "Well, you do seem more full of life than usual today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, right? I...I actually don't feel tired for once! I think that I'm starting to finally get back on the right track."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan set down the brochure and walked over. He enveloped Andal in a soft hug, making sure to not squeeze. Andal hesitated, but gladly returned the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good to hear," Rowan noted. "Just remember that we're all here for you during the rocky parts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Rowan." Andal pat his shoulder. "You know, you've really become one of the family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please," Rowan chuckled. "Let's wait until if the marriage even happens. I'm not a Vasiliev or a Brask until then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When, not if," Andal retorted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go see if Carla's awake yet. We're going to head to the training grounds to meet up with Artix and his students." Rowan began to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal flinched. "Um, Rowan?" Rowan stopped and looked. "Tell Artix that...I send my condolences for what happened to Jadir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Alright. I will." Rowan nodded, but he had lost his smile, and only had a grim expression. He turned and walked over to the bedrooms, leaving Talli munching on cereal and Andal moving to get some coffee from the pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By 8:00, Talli was all ready, her backpack packed and her clothes and hair changed into something more presentable. Andal had put her hair into pigtails at her request, making sure to use blue scrunchies, her favorite color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talli rocked back and forth on her feet, standing in the living room. "Hey, Uncle?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Yea, Talli?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will Sapphy come to play any time soon? I haven't seen her or her daddies for a while now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal cringed at that, and had to turn away to stabilise his expression. Nobody had the heart to tell her that Sapphire had been taken back to the Cocoon orphanage where Virion and Libra adopted her from. With both of them dead, there was no available legal guardian for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers his heart shattering as Sapphire was taken away by the social workers through the technological gate. She had those eyes of ultimate despair, as if she was being carted off to her execution. In her eyes, it probably was. She was attached to her fathers at the hip. For them to suddenly vanish and be killed must have been heartbreaking for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After thinking about his words, Andal spoke up. "Right, um...She's busy, as we have said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she's been busy for so long now!" Talli stamped her feet in frustration. "Why won't you just talk to me?! I'm almost seven! I can understand!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Talli, please don't throw a fit right now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not fair! I've barely seen Mom for forever now! And now nobody will talk to me about what's happening! I'm not some baby anymore! I want to know where Sapphy is!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, and Andal quickly stepped away from Talli. "Talli, I think Lance is here. It's time to go to school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talli crossed her arms. "It isn't school anymore. It's just an excuse to ignore me some more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal froze, his hand inches away from the doorknob. He glanced over at Talli, hoping to find some lightheartedness in her expression. All he saw was her believing utmostly in what she had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal slowly removed his hand. "T-Talli, do...do you want me to call you in sick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talli's face lit up. "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Like uh...uh, a mental health day! You can stay here and hang out with us if you wish, if you really feel that way about school. But that means that you definitely need to go tomorrow-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, THANK you!" Talli immediately hugged Andal's leg. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle!" She immediately bolted to Carla and Rowan's room. "Big Sis! Rowan! I get to stay home! Can we play a game?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal watched her disappear from sight down the hall. He sighed to himself, mentally cursing Lucy for another time that day. Then, he turned the doorknob and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately noticed Lance's disheveled look. He seemed to have grabbed the first wrinkled things in his closet, a black shirt with white shorts and a neon jacket, and slapped them on. Judging by his sniffling and red eyes, he looked to be crying, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal's face changed to one of concern. "Lance?" He asked. "Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance rubbed one eye. "Th-Thanks for picking up the phone," he stated. "Nobody else was answering. Guess they're too busy with their lives, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" Andal stepped by to let Lance in. "Do you need to talk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, I don't need to burden you with more stuff. Especially since what's been happening to you lately..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The slander?" Andal shrugged. "It's starting to not get to me anymore. I think I'm getting on the stable side, but because I had someone to talk to." He took Lance's arm when he turned away. "You."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance seemed to get heated in the face at that. "A-Andal..." He then tilted his head. "Admittedly, there's been a...a few things on my mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we can talk. If you want privacy, we can go into my bedroom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Lance turned even more red. "Y-your b-bedroom..." He gulped, nervously looking away. "I-I-I guess that will do, yea!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong with that? We can just sit on the couch if you're uncomfortable with-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, nobody else needs to hear my sorrows! Bedroom's fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal gave Lance a confused look as he slid over to the bedroom hallway. However, he shrugged it off, closing and locking the entrance door before following suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered his bedroom, Talli was trying to follow Rowan and Carla walking down the hallway. “You guys aren't staying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carla wanted to train in the grounds,” Rowan explained. “And I wanted to go with her to resume my training. I could have gotten rusty since the incident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re a machine!” Talli pointed out, and Rowan flinched. “You should have a perfect memory!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yea. I do. Though sometimes I wish I wasn’t able to remember events so...vividly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla looked concerned. “Rowan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Rowan snapped out of a haze. “I-I’m fine. I was just thinking about some...stuff that doesn’t really involve you.” After a moment, he repeated, “I’m fine,” as if he was telling himself that more than Carla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe you should stay with Talli, if she wants company,” Carla suggested. “I can train on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but what if you get hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla’s expression suddenly turned icy cold. “I don’t need to be protected!” She immediately lashed out, but proceeded to cover her mouth in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan flinched. He slowly looked down at his feet, as if ashamed to look at her. “...Yea. You don’t. I don’t know why I suggested that.” He chuckled darkly. “Haven’t even replaced my sword yet. I’ve just been moping around. What sort of Light Incarnate am I, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rowan, I didn’t mean-” Carla began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I understand. I’ll just...swing by Cysero’s, place an order for some new armor and a weapon, then I’ll come back. I promise I won’t bother you at the training grounds.” He turned, walking to the entrance door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he slipped through, Talli looked up. “Big Sis? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I think so,” Carla muttered in an unsure tone. “I just need to get stronger enough to stand on my own, and everything will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But being on your own is lonely,” Talli stated. “Isn’t it better to be weak and accompanied than strong and lonely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You wouldn’t understand.” Carla stepped away from her. “And I’m happy that you don’t. You’re too young to understand these things that happen around us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big Sis, I know about loss. I’ve lost Mom and Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla looked back, confused. “Mom isn’t gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for you, she isn’t!” Talli suddenly screamed. “It isn’t fair!” She turned on her heel and bolted into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla froze where she stood, looking at Talli's door. She wanted to follow her, to comfort her and tell her things would be okay. But even if she wasn't good with people, she could tell her little sister wanted to be alone. Approaching her now would just cause more problems that she doesn't know how to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she turned and began to walk out of the apartment. Her feet felt heavy as she stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just across the hall in Andal's room, he had a situation of his own. Within less than two sentences, Lance had suddenly started sobbing openly. When Andal tried to calm him down, he only began to cry into the latter's chest, making his face turn beet red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of saying anything, Andal slowly moved his arms around Lance, holding him in an awkward hug. He didn't know what to do. What was best was to let Lance let it all out while still giving him a reminder that he was there for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of severe shaking, Lance's cries dissolved into pitiful whimpers. Was this how Andal looked when he went to Lance for comfort? He must have been pathetic. How could Lance even stay after the first time a breakdown like this occurred?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal slowly stroked his wild hair. "It's okay," he murmured. "I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance sniffled. "I...I really am sorry..." He remarked. "I'm supposed to help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal helped Lance sit up on the bed. "Lance, I've never been at a better point since the Murders. You've done so much for me. The least I can do is be there for you the same way you were there for me. Now, tell me what's bothering you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I woke up this morning..." Lance took a gulp of air. "And I had one of those half-baked thoughts, like...Pidge works at the top of the scientific food chain. Keith is running a prestigious assassin unit AND the Reef with Uldren. Hunk has his own five-star food bar now. Hell, Allura's the Kell of Kells now! The ruler of an entire species! A-And...Shiro's on the council and working with the Vanguard Commander. I was just thinking...What am I compared to them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal's face fell. "Oh, Lance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th-Think about it! I'm just...I'm just a soldier! I'm not special in any way! No honorifics, no special talents..." Lance sagged forward. "Kell of Kells, Vanguard Assistants Takashi Shirogane and Katie Holt, council ghost writer Katie Holt, Blade official Keith Kogane, Chef Hunk Garrett...And me? I'm just good old Lance McClain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me you don't actually believe this thought process," Andal begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't. At least, I think so. I tried to call everyone I mentioned, just to talk to them. Not on official business. As friends. N-None..." Lance began to visibly cry again. "Nobody picked up. They've moved on. From each other, and especially me. Pidge even befriended a blue joking sharpshooter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal winced. "What's wrong with Pidge and Cayde being friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fact that he and I are so similar, but yet she gets along sooo much better with him than she ever did with ME!" Lance paused when he noticed Andal flinching back at him yelling, then sighed. "I'm sorry. I was worried that...you wouldn't get this feeling. But you were the only person that picked up the phone when I called. ...I only have you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal grabbed Lance by the shoulders. "Lance, look at me." He slowly did so. "If you feel distanced from them, go to them in person. Strike up a conversation, get the ball rolling. If you think your friendships are damaged, you have to go and fix them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I know, but..." Lance brushed off Andal's hands. "How could I even approach them? They've got their jobs, their own lives. If they're happy without me, they're happy without me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GodDAMMIT, Lance!" Now it was Lance's turn to get startled by sudden screaming. "You can't just mope around and accept this! Do you want to know how much I envy you?! Everyone talks about you, everyone adores you, but you're too stubborn to hear it! What I would give to have the opinion of you from everyone around us...You wouldn't believe it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance watched Andal grip his head. "Everyone...adores me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES!" Andal declared. "Who wouldn't?! I know I do! I fucking love you, and you're acting too stupid to realize-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal slapped a hand over his mouth as if a terrible secret had just gotten out. Lance was frozen, almost gaping at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You...what?" Lance gasped slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, no, I didn't-" Andal held his head. "No no no I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't betray Iaoel, our friendship is ruined, isn't it?! WHY AM I LIKE THIS, WHY-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance gently placed his hand under Andal's chin. He shut up immediately, eyes going wide. The emotion that caused this was unreadable to Lance. It could be shock, or even horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance took one of Andal's hands, feeling the smooth curve of metal underneath. The engagement rings he kept in a velvet pouch were long gone, lost within the Umbra Mondo. By now, they were probably pawned off or melted in a furnace for weapons. No rings adorned Andal's fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance slowly took off his glove, and Andal visibly cringed, pulling his hand back at first. However, he stopped resisting the moment Lance pressed his lips against his palm, letting it rest there for a few seconds before pulling back slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you always cover up your arms and legs?" Lance softly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal slowly looked down. "They're ugly. Just reminders of what I've done, and the price I paid for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugly? Andal, you're beautiful." Lance kissed his knuckles. "I think they're so pretty." When Andal said nothing, he kissed his wrist. "Don't you have a tattoo on one of your arms? I bet it's as perfect as you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Andal begged, but it wasn't of sorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance began to pepper light kisses along the white steel covering of the black inner mechanisms, pulling up Andal's sleeve. "I think it matches you. The white really is pretty. Sorry if I'm saying that a lot, but I feel like I need to emphasize it to get through to your stubborn head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you the stubborn one?" Andal's tone has lost all bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Yea, you're right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal felt a hand press down firmly on his chest. He obeyed, and found himself guided onto his back on the bed, Lance on top. He was still holding his uncovered arm, which he continued to softly kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to see how beautiful you are," Lance murmured. "And because I'm apparently so stubborn, I'm not budging until I get my way, correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andal needed this. He needed soft touches that confirmed to him yes, he was alive, and with someone that cared. Those gentle kisses with nothing but warmth and love behind them. He needed it all, anything that even resembled affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded when he sat up slowly. Lance was sitting on his lap, his hands on his stomach. However, Andal placed his own on his waist, making him blush fervently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anda-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the spark that was extinguished so many years ago, when Iaoel's last breath of life was exhaled, reignited. Andal pressed his lips against Lance's, unable to control himself any longer. He wanted it, needed that affection. He had starved himself without even knowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance was equally as desireful. He pulled Andal in tight, immediately going for his clothes. Andal was more than happy to help him wriggle them off, kissing and biting the Paladin's neck all the while leaving hickeys dotting his shoulder and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they were done, both of them were covered in angry kisses. Lance was laying on top of Andal, one arm wrapped around his waist as he panted. Andal, though exhausted, couldn't stop kissing Lance softly all over his head, running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance was the same way. He ran his hands repeatedly over Andal's arms with his eyes half-open. He occasionally gave the metal casing a sleepy kiss, murmuring something like 'beautiful' or 'pretty' under his breath. Every time he said that, Andal could feel his heart soar all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a rapid knock on the door, and both immediately scrambled. Lance tried to slap on at least something decent while Andal scrambled to cover them both with his sheets, or at least hide Lance to not raise any suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Don't enter!" Andal called. "Just a moment!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, soft footsteps fled the doorway. Both paused as they could hear whoever it was, most likely Talli, knock on another door in the exact same manner. She was probably looking for someone, or playing a game with herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the two relaxed in the bed. They sank back into the covers, beginning to curl up to each other again and reveling in each others' bare warmth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Secluded Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters in chapter:</p><p>-Uldren<br/>-Nagito Weil<br/>-Kosmo<br/>-Shadow King<br/>-Mirage<br/>-Seraphina Krishka<br/>-King of Spades<br/>-Takumi Himura (mentioned)<br/>-Fuyuhiko Weil (mentioned)</p><p>Chapter summary:</p><p>For the first time in more than half a year, Uldren stepped into the piano room.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, he expected the piano to be in bad shape. There could be a few holes in it from pests, along with a five-course layer of dust on it all. But when Uldren entered, it seemed to be in pristine condition, minus the dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt strange to be back in here. He hasn't entered since he became a Blade official due to Keith's kidnapping. And even then, he didn't play it. He just sat there, staring at the instrument until he left to go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he stood by it, not moving to place a hand on it at first. He seemed to almost shake with the thought of being here again, but completely alone this time. He hadn't even sat down when he began to turn to leave again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo was sitting right in front of the door. Uldren jumped a bit when he saw him, having not expected the wolf to be there. In his mouth was Nagito's handheld, and after a moment, Nagito appeared next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H...Hello, Mr. Uldren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren frowned. “Nagito? Why did you follow me here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito scuffed his feet. “Well...I, uh...I've been, um...writing a-a song...Well, not really! Kosmo gave me a crumpled piece of paper and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren abruptly froze. “A...crumpled piece of...” he repeated before looking at Kosmo. “Did you...go through my trash?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito bowed his head in shame. “And that's why Mr. Wyrick came back to the apartment with me in the middle of the night that one time...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren paused, then realized. “Because you were here. In this room.” He looked back. “Do you...know what it means to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I heard that you and Mr. Himura were good friends. And that he taught you how to play the piano.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren chuckled. “Sort of. He just stood to the side and criticized me most of the time. Kept making potshots at how bad I played it.” He glanced at one certain part of the wall to his left. “When I focus, I can almost smell cigarettes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He smoked?” Nagito asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Uldren admitted. “Not often, but enough so I can't bear to smoke without thinking of him.” He lost his smile. “He was a...a very important part of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren seemed suddenly embarrassed to talk about this. Nagito could tell that he felt odd to talk about his long-lost friend with a person that didn’t even know him. Perhaps this was encroaching on uncomfortable territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you play the piano?” Nagito asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not good,” Uldren answered. “I don’t remember any songs I learned, but I understand the bare basics. And I seem to be good at sight-reading. But then again, I haven’t played in a considerably long time, so I’ve probably gotten worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito began to pull up a digital interface. “Well, can you try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren frowned. “What are you doing?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um...Tried to complete that dedication piece. I took some artistic liberties, so it may not sound right to you. But since I have no applications for playing the piano, I haven't really been able to...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren sat down on the stool in front of the piano. When Nagito paused, he crossed his arms. “Well? Will you show me it or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh!” Nagito crouched next to the stool. “Certainly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Uldren watched, Nagito pinched and flicked outwards on the digital interface. As if it was guided by a rope, it pulled itself to where the musical sheets would lie on a piano for reading. The green, transparent sheet had its musical notes lit up in a solid white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren propped open the lid covering the piano keys. They were still as shiny as ever, untouched by the lack of care the rest of the piano has faced. He pressed a key a few times to assure himself that it would still play correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Uldren righted himself up. “Just flip to the next page when I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, Mr. Uldren!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren's fingers hovered upon the ivory keys. He glanced up at the holographic interface a few times, but always returned to staring at the back of his hands. Finally, he exhaled and pressed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Uldren had written it, it had no pauses. It was at a fast tempo but stayed in the lower pitches to carry a melancholic feeling throughout the song. However, it had never felt right with him for some reason. It didn't carry the feeling of sorrow that he wanted so desperately to convey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito had hit that feeling dead on. Yes, there were musical oddities here and there, but this was a rough draft. He left long pauses every few notes in the first half, as if emphasizing a piece being lost forever from the puzzle. And the second half stayed at a certain tempo range that struck Uldren hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito would move to the next page every time Uldren would stop for longer than usual. When he paused again, Nagito moved his hand to the left to have the interface scroll to the next musical sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren didn't continue playing. He didn't look up at the sheet. He just stared at his shaky hands, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Uldren?” Nagito asked in soft concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...God, I wish I can hug you so badly. Thank you so much for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito seemed surprised. “It's...to your liking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You captured...him. The pain of loss is so vivid in this, it's...” Uldren suddenly looked concerned. “Oh. Oh, Nagito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito gave a bitter smile. “It was easy to give the impression of sadness. I have felt plenty of it, fitting to how unlucky I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo whined the poignant feeling between the two. Without any warning, he leaped up onto the stool, nearly knocking Uldren off while smothering him in fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren made spitting noises. “Ah, Kosmo!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito laughed. “He doesn't want to see you sad, it seems, Mr. Uldren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of getting upset at the wolf, Uldren smiled. “Yes, I...I guess he does.” He hugged Kosmo. “Thank you for looking after me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy!” Nagito chimed in. “You are a very good boy, Kosmo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren looked over his shoulder. He wrinkled his nose before tilting his head. He could have sworn he heard a faint peal of laughter coming from the wall to his left. He could just be imagining it, but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Uldren? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren looked back over at Nagito. “Hm? Yes, I'm fine. ...I'm fine.” He glanced again at the wall. He still saw nothing, but he just wanted to confirm it to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we continue playing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, huh?” Uldren gently ushered Kosmo off his lap and onto the floor. “Right. Of course. You’ll want to hear the song in full to make any edits, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Nagito reached over to the interface in front of them. “Maybe changing the pitch of this verse will sound better. It seemed a little off to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a good ear for music,” Uldren complimented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Oh, thank you, Mr. Uldren!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two began to play once more, far away, Seraphina pressed her back against a wall. She was looking at a slightly ajar door, peering inside. She could see Mirage’s back turned to the open door, and a part of the Shadow King’s pale face just in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You understand why I called you here, correct?” The Shadow King asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Mirage admitted. “May you enlighten me, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadow King stepped out of sight. “About your wife, of course. Seraphina. Isn’t it your duty as a husband to watch over and control her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seraphina quickly ducked out of sight, shaking a bit. She took in a deep breath to still her trembling body as Mirage replied, “That’s...Well, yes. If that is your wish, my lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did the prisoner attempt to escape the King of Spades, and when he was recaptured, began screaming your wife’s name and pleading for her help? Hm? Do you have any idea of what that was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seraphina pressed a hand to her mouth. “They got Fuyuhiko, Sigma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Mirage momentarily paused. “I...do not have any knowledge of why it would do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not an it,” Seraphina murmured to herself, clenching her shaking fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that means that it knows Seraphina,” the King continued. “They have history. And tell me, what do you think that means?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I do not know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That the NMMA truly was an inside job. You failed in your duty to monitor her, Mirage. And because of that, both the Light Incarnate and the obstacle that chrono angel preaches about still live. It probably even goes further than that. She probably released the experimentation subject to go frolicking back to its darling little family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadow King paused before slowly saying, “Don’t tell me you are on an amicable basis with the enemy as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, I was merely confirming who we were referring to-” Mirage suddenly made a choking noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not make an idiot of yourself,” the King growled. “You’re already useless enough as it is. I do not need you to be an annoyance, either.” There was a thud, then a sigh from him. “I should not have wasted the effort to save you if you are to just disappoint me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I would never dream of doing so, my lord!” Mirage proclaimed. “I owe my life to you, and I will pay with it if you would ask me to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fine.” The King sighed. “Make yourself useful. I want two things from you. First, replace the head researcher with someone more capable than a traitorous rat. Then, order them to start searching for timelines taking place...I wish to say many thousand years ago. If they come upon any point of intrigue, have them notify me immediately. It is of a personal importance that I acquire </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> at such a vulnerable and manipulatable state.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erm...Who is him, my lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King only laughed. “You do not need to know, Mirage. Your position does not demand it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, my lord. I will find...the head researcher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even address her by name. There was no emotional attachment between them when it came to loyalty to the Shadow King. Was there even one at all? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Seraphina’s cover was blown. Maybe it was the last message that she sent three months ago that was her downfall. Or could the King have known all along, and just led her along? How else could it be that Fuyuhiko’s been imprisoned for how long, with Insurrection’s Abyss never having come to save him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just the end of April. May was right around the corner. And the attack on the Weil family occurred on January 25th. That’s three months. A quarter of a year of unspeakable torture. Keith, a hardened soldier, barely lasted through half a year. What could three months do to a civilian boy only caught in the crossfire by his desire to help and protect his family?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to go save him. She pushed off the hall and began to run. If neither Insurrection’s Abyss nor Wu Ming would come for him, she’ll just have to drag them both out herself. After all, it was her fault he was in such a situation to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seraphina-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sigma’s voice came garbled, and she froze in horror. Such a thing has never happened before; losing connection with the voice inside her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Something’s...wrong. Another presence...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seraphina couldn’t say a word. She couldn’t even think of anything to say. Her entire cast of systems overloaded all at once, and she let out a pained scream as her vision flashed red. In the next second, she was falling, to the ground, into an abyss, not in control of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>System error. Multiple system failures.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside presence detected. Virus protocols ini-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Virus protocols overridden.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Commencing forced shutdown...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Icon-3.exe offline.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh heh...Good job, King of Spades. She is a sly one. I didn't even know she was listening in on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirage, take her somewhere more...comfortable. Seraphina and I will have a friendly chat later about how much she knows. Hmhmhmhmhm...AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Million-Mile Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Commencing end of sleep cycle...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>nagitoweil.exe online.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Calibrating…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Systems: 100%</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Functionality: 100%</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ATTENTION: Nearby familiar presence detected.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Scanning...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Presence: Identified as Mother Elf.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Conclusion: Mother Elf in the vicinity.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito leaped out of his handheld. “Mr. Uldren! Mr. Keith!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo sat up on the bed, looking at Nagito. Keith flailed in his sheets while Uldren sat up with bleary eyes. All of them had been considerably startled out of their slumber by Nagito’s sudden yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-Nagito?” Keith grumbled. “Wha's happenin’? Where’s th’ fire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Mother Elf!” Nagito yelled, then quickly tried to recollect himself. “Okay, okay, so...you know how Father connected me to the Mother Elf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a whole council meeting about it a few weeks back,” Uldren grunted. “What about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means I can detect where it is. And it’s in the vicinity of the Last City right now. As I speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith and Kosmo stared at him with tired expressions. Uldren registered the news faster, judging by how wide his eyes blew open. Then he reached over for his com to once more call another emergency council meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day was May 4th, with heavy rain outside. Everyone was staying inside, few people in the streets. And the visible people were cloaked by large overcoats to protect themselves from the downpour. All in all, it was a perfect day for the enemy to sneak in as a visiting tourist. All they had to do was hide under a coat or umbrella and have a destination in mind away from security eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that is exactly what happened. During the heavy storm, within an unknown part of the Last City, the Mother Elf was suddenly detected by Nagito, hooked up to a digital interface. Any attempts to triangulate its position were overridden. Instead, they would only get the message </span>
  <b>“Come to us.”</b>
  <span> Subtle, but the point is driven across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more, other duties had to be derailed to discuss the imminent situation. All of the council members were gathered in a hurry. Pidge barely even had time to activate Aellopus for recording before the meeting began without any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lucy snarked. “This is a fine pickle we’re in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The enemy realized they couldn’t get to us digitally,” X remarked. “So they went for the option that we somehow did not anticipate: physically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does one sneak into the city with one large Mother Elf?” Ikora asked. “Especially when it is raining, as that may damage the circuitry of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eirika shrugged. “Simple. Just place the Mother Elf in a cart, cover it with a blanket, and simply push it around. If you have the right looks, you could easily be mistaken as someone coming from a settlement with your belongings being concealed to protect them from the storm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zavala groaned. “And now the enemy is within our walls. And we have no idea where they are at the given time. All we know is that there is at least one physical person, the one who brought in the Mother Elf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is obviously a trap,” Allura pointed out. “A method to lure in and capture Nagito.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone here thinks it isn’t, their right to have an opinion in this matter is automatically revoked,” Lucina returned in a joking tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear, this is not the time for jokes,” X remarked. “This is a serious topic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I know. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robina blinked. “...Sorry, what? Dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been engaged for a year now,” X merely commented. “After dating for five. Did you all not know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it never came up in conversation?” Lucy pointed out. “I’m not exactly caught up to date in Ylissean news besides ‘recovering from the Burning’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. “Listen, everyone. Can we please set our facts straight before we derail the conversation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at each other before taking their seats. Shiro glanced over at Zavala, who nodded at him and murmured a quick thanks. Shiro beamed as the Vanguard Commander stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Mother Elf is the core of all Elves, and the source of all of our recent problems,” Zavala began. “If we gained it, it would shift the tides of war in our favor dramatically. However, Weil placed a lock on it that only the Miracle Cyber Elf, Nagito Weil, can unlock. And that is the source of the conflict that has caused the King of Spades to repeatedly attack our own. He seeks the power that only Nagito can give him by unlocking the Mother Elf and granting access to all of its data.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Due to Nagito’s connection to it, he can sense at all times where it is. And today, he can suddenly feel its presence lurking within the Last City. We don’t know where it is, or who brought it in. But this is almost certainly a trap to ensnare Nagito. Whatever we decide upon, we must give careful consideration of our actions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that retrieving the Mother Elf will be a cakewalk,” Xander remarked. “There is no telling who has it and where. They can be setting up defenses right now within our walls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robina shuddered. “A frightening thought, to be sure, and an unwelcome one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re expecting us to approach this digitally,” Shiro suggested. “But we all know that is a death wish. And we don’t need another Axl and Gefangene case on our hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if we dispatch a team to recover it physically?” Allura suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About four to five people,” Ikora reasoned. “Enough to make up a fireteam, small enough to not attract unwanted attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ikora’s right,” Lumine said. “We don’t need any civilians panicking. With luck, we should be able to take care of this without raising any suspicion.” He huffed. “The media likes to hound on us already. They’ll have a field day with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X nodded solemnly. “I can see the headlines now. ‘Alliance Forces Allows Enemy Inside City Walls’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That cannot happen.” Zavala stood up. “We must make sure that this remains as covert as possible. Four to five people will be fine. Uldren, make sure you have Nagito within your sights at all times. Do not allow any Reploid or Exo near him, in case the King of Spades may be possessing them. And do not take his handheld off your body until you are given the all-clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren saluted. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, assemble a team made of organics only. I repeat, Reploids and Exos are susceptible to possession by the King of Spades. And only enlist those that you have firm belief that will not leak this to the press.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge stood up and saluted as well. “You got it!” Aellopus made a determined whirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. This meeting is adjourned. All of you, be on your utmost guard the moment you leave this room. That especially applies to our more robotic members.” Zavala glanced over at the Reploids with a sad expression. “Lucy, King Lumine, King X...Stay safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Lumine smiled and nodded. “We will, Commander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team was a band of misfits, at best. There was the Red Paladin and sharpshooter Lance, along with Jolyon Till the Rachis, renowned sniper among the Blade of Marmora friend group. There was Lynaria, the strange soldier who did not interact with anyone around her. There was Warlic, the famed Blue Mage, along with his friend’s student, the Titan Theodore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of five barely saw anyone in the soaked streets. The rain had been pouring down nonstop since this morning. The citizens were staying indoors, which worked to both their luck and the enemy’s. While they were able to sneak in so easily, they had a lesser chance of being noticed by any innocents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon kept his hood up. "Such an unbearable downpour," he commented. "Do you people really cope with this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is merely water falling from the sky," Warlic remarked. "It's not like it is acid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea, it's quite normal around here," Theodore said. "April was a straight-up flood, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Power went out in about a third of the city," Lynaria stated with a dull tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic glanced over at her. "Right. I've been meaning to ask if you are alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaria grunted, suddenly sharp in manner. "If this is about Zeta, then do not press further. She was merely an ally, and so I do not need to mourn for her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon winced. "Harsh," he commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not ask for your pitiful remarks, Awoken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you've completely stopped interacting with those around you," Warlic pointed out. "There's even been rumors that you will leave to return to wherever you came from."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaria huffed. "I didn't know that I was popular enough to have gossip spread about me. But yes, I have been planning to return to my...home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic nodded. "I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That took her by surprise. "Huh? It does?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whether you deny it or not, Zeta's death has obviously hurt you," Warlic stated. "You've probably been thinking about leaving purely out of a desire to recuperate and recover, something nigh impossible in a stressful area like this. So it's perfectly understandable to wish to go home, even temporarily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaria did not retort too harshly, face flushing red as she scowled. "You are misinterpreting my reasonings, Blue Mage..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least someone is in a good mood," Theodore remarked. "Look at Lance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them did so. Lance was gently swaying as he walked, his mind elsewhere. As he smiled, he seemed to be softly singing to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what's on your mind?" Jolyon teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you won't believe it," Lance gushed. "These past few days with the Vasilievs have been heavenly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Wh...YES!" Theodore pumped his fists. "FINALLY! About time you and Andal got together!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew what he meant just from that?" Lynaria questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone's known that both had the hots for each other for such a long time! Man, that bet with Jadie is about to pay-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze just as Theodore did. His smile suddenly broke, and he paused with his arm still raised in the air. He slowly blinked as rain dripped down his cheeks and onto his Titan armor, painted the same colors as his teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Jadir." Theodore slowly lowered his fist. "I..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic turned his head away. "We all miss those who have been lost, Theodore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Ahem!" Theodore tried to adapt a smile onto his face again. "Never mind about that. Uh...Tell me something, Lance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lance could say anything, Warlic butted in with, "Let's stay on track here, everyone. Every second we waste bickering is another moment the City is in mortal danger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, excuse me?" A voice came from behind. "What are you all talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them turned to look in the direction of the speaker. It was a boy with green-tinted hair and emerald eyes, wearing a white jacket with the hood over his head. The plastic bag in his hand suggested that he was out to buy groceries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Way to be overt," Lance commented to Warlic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," he replied. "Erm...Excuse me. Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's Hajime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Hajime. Have you seen any suspicious behavior around here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime frowned. "Well...I did see something a bit odd. A group of five people were walking down the street, one pulling along a cart covered with a tarp."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodore quickly counted on his fingers before leaning into Warlic. "King of Spades and the known brainwashed Weil siblings make five people," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic nodded, smirking a bit. "I see. Did you happen to catch where they were going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they were heading to those warehouses in the more northern area. Just take this street, then take the first left, then you'll be at the beginnings of the warehouses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Thank you, Hajime. You have done a great service to the Alliance today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime seemed a bit nervous at that. "Huh? Is this that important?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please continue on your routine, civilian. We will handle this from here on out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Right! Of course. I do need to be somewhere, after all." Hajime turned and began to jog back the way he came, cutting through an alleyway and vanishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaria frowned. "What an odd coincidence for someone to have seen our little friends just happening upon us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A coincidence that I appreciate," Warlic returned. "Come on, everyone. Let's get to those warehouses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of five didn't walk anymore. They had wasted enough time with their idle chitchat. Instead, they began to sprint along, taking the first left on the street as Hajime said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pavement began to converge into mud created from the dirt soaked with rainwater. Their boots became crusted with the wet ground as they approached a more industrial-seeming area. Forklifts and other construction vehicles were left sitting by piles of dirt unmanned. There were stacks of construction materials around the multiple warehouses scattered in the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Lance nudged Warlic. "Footprints in the mud, 11 o'clock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic looked down at the mixture of grass and rain. "Good. It seems that this rain has given us one plus: we won't have to scour in every warehouse and waste time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Theodore quickly counted. "Yup. Five of them. Along with cart tracks. Hajime was right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This better be the King of Spades," Lynaria grumbled. "I do not wish to have gone on a wild goose chase."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, who would sneak out into a construction area during what could potentially turn into a flash flood?" Lance questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon began to list them. "Teenagers. Drunkards. Drug addicts. Federally wanted people. Stray dogs and cats." He paused, then nodded. "Construction workers are a given."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance blinked. "Gee, thanks for proving me wrong on something we didn't need to clarify."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um...You're welcome?" Jolyon seemed unsure of how to respond to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this." Theodore gestured around. "This place looks like a danger zone. What kind of construction company would prioritize profit over human safety like this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An American-based one," Lance answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's America?" Lynaria questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Lance smiled. "It's best if you don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tracks lead to a warehouse in the far back. The doors were slightly ajar, the chains and lock keeping them closed broken and laying in the dirt. Peeking through the barely cracked gates gave Warlic’s vision nothing but darkness inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell what’s in there,” he said. “Can anyone detect any life signatures on any electronic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...No,” Lynaria said after a moment. “It seems nobody is inside. At least, as far as I can tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I will go first. Keep your weapons in your hands.” Warlic pushed open the doors the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Mage lifted his staff, and the gem on top glowed. A green light was cast throughout the warehouse, bouncing off of the shelves and walls. Pointing it around as his eyes adjusted, he tried to not let his slight case of worry show to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything, the group began to diverge. Lance and Jolyon, with flashlights mounted on their guns, stepped in further and diverged to the right. Lynaria went to the left, seeming to be unfazed by her lack of light. Theodore kept his back to Warlic, ready to cover him if anything went wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lance turned down a shelf hallway, his flashlight hit metal, and the light bounced back to him. Squinting at the glare, he slowly approached the metal cart with a blue tarp on it. A quick touch confirmed to him it was still wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found something!” Lance called out. “Metal cart with a tarp! Matches the civilian’s description!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other three quickly converged on the two snipers’ location. Lance stepped away as Warlic walked in front of the cart. He touched the tarp with his bare hand before inspecting his fingertips. Then, he closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I detect no magical wards,” he reported. “Watch our backs.” As everyone raised their weapons, he pulled back the tarp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. The blue sphere with a feminine face was a dead ringer for the description of the Mother Elf. It laid on a pile of what seemed to be black tapestries covering its offline form like a blanket. Slowly, Warlic picked it up, carrying the tapestries as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember these being part of the Mother Elf’s design,” he commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re just blankets to protect it from the rain,” Theodore suggested. "The Mother Elf is a very valuable piece of equipment to both sides of this war."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once more, I am detecting nobody else in the vicinity besides us," Lynaria reported.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So they just left it here?" Jolyon questioned. "But why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Perhaps they were heading somewhere that it was too dangerous to take the Mother Elf." Warlic slowly turned. "They plan to bring the other half here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance frowned. "What? Warlic, what are you saying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was a lure. A diversion to bring our attention to a threat in the city while it slipped by and aimed for us. They're going for Nagito."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon immediately pulled out his communicator. "That won't hap-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Lynaria suddenly exclaimed. "I'm feeling something similar to a soul, but warped and stretched! I wasn't able to detect it until it's gotten this close!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many are there?" Warlic looked up, pulling out his staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Searing pain enveloped the back of his shoulder. As he dropped the Mother Elf on the concrete floor, he cried out in agony. When he turned to begin a chant to pull up a shield, he blacked out the moment something heavy collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodore watched Warlic's limp body crumple to the floor. "Warlic!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Reploid was standing there, a girl with a green skirt. She smiled with no friendliness visible on her face. In her left hand, she clutched a plasma pistol while her foot was still raised from kicking Warlic to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be wise if you surrender," she simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat shit!" Theodore opened fire with his shotgun in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Elf-possessed Reploid ducked behind a shelf for cover. In response to the gunfire, from a window, something was thrown in with the cry of "How about you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon and Lynaria both caught on immediately the moment the black canister hit the ground. They lunged back, getting a safe distance away. Lance scrambled away when it began to spray gas while Theodore covered his mouth, stepping back in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" Jolyon yelled. "Knockout gas! Everyone get back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the four stepped back from the canister on the ground, more windows opened, with more open canisters thrown through them. The Reploid ran to one window and leaped out before it, with the others, were closed shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get to the door!" Lance called while keeping the lower half of his face buried in the crook of his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lynaria simply turned and sighed. As more gas filtered into the warehouse, she extended her arm, which glowed purple. A powerful fireball suddenly shot out from her palm and connected with the metal door. It melted on impact, creating a large hole dripping with molten steel in the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used her foot to kick open the doors, her face remaining still. However, her face showed a brief second of surprise when a second Reploid lunged out of hiding and slammed a rifle into the side of her head. She fell to the ground and didn't get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lynnie!" Theodore cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four Reploid emerged in all. They all held high-caliber guns of varying kinds. Their red eyes glowed through military visors as they stared at the three still conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of you move!" The second girl yelled. "Drop your weapons!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you people?" Jolyon called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Weil siblings. We don't want anybody interrupting our reunion with our little brother. So I said drop the weapons!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three to four, and outrivaled when it comes to firepower," Jolyon murmured. "Do you think we can take them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe..." Lance slowly began to lower his bayard. "But these guys could just possess a new Reploid body, then shoot us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's right," Theodore agreed. "We're lucky we're not getting pumped full of lead right now. 'Course, I'll be alright, it's you guys that won't survive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon sighed before taking his rifle off of his back. "You both have a point." He used his foot to kick over his rifle, and Theodore and Lance did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first girl that they encountered nudged her head. "Kazuichi, the zip ties."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Big Sis Sonia!" One of the boys scurried over to the three with their hands raised in surrender. "Hands behind your backs, buddies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're making a grave mistake, siding with the Shadow King!" Jolyon proclaimed as his wrists were zip-tied behind his back. "He'll scrap you all the moment you lose your usefulness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, prisoner!" Kazuichi slapped the back of Jolyon's head before grinning. "Bossing people around...Oh boy, I can get used to this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay focused, please," Sonia gently chided. "Akane, please take the Mother Elf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it, sis!" Akane ran past the prisoners to the back of the warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Izuru, please inform the King of Spades that we will be moving the Mother Elf to Warehouse D for the meetup, and the prisoners to Warehouse E due to B's door being quite molten now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the time estimation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia tapped her chin. "Well, the investigation began about an hour ago, but I did not anticipate that our hiding place would be found so fast...I would presume that we have a good two to three hours before the Alliance is alerted that something may be amiss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will report it now." Izuru turned, pressing two fingers to the side of his helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akane came back, pulling the now-covered cart with one hand and dragging Warlic's limp body with the other. "Got the Mother Elf and the mage!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. Take the Mother Elf to Warehouse D. Kazuichi, tie up these two mages, and take them to Warehouse E. We will leave the prisoners there with gas canisters to keep them from interfering. I will come with you, to pat them down and remove any emergency communication."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a big mistake you're making!" Lance yelled. "Nobody wins in this situation!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you hear her?" Kazuichi fired near Lance's feet to get him to move. "We're moving!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys exchanged glances of shame of having been caught so easily in such an obvious trap. But they could do nothing but step forward now, marched along by Kazuichi and Sonia, who carried the unconscious Warlic and Lynaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru gave a glance of sympathy. He had hoped that directing them to the location of the Mother Elf would have helped them get the upper advantage. However, he had miscalculated how cunning the King of Spades was, carrying the memories of his time in the Alliance in his mind. He knew what to do to combat what threat. It was scary, how well he pulled things off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nothing was in his control, anymore. Phase 1 of the plan, stalling for time, was a success. Now it was time for Phase 2, retrieval of the true bait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment Uldren and Keith stayed at wasn't exactly five-star. It had six floors, about seven rooms on each floor. However, nobody lived beyond the fifth floor. It wasn't because the rooms were bad, it was just that there were so many complexes that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better. Keith and Uldren just happened to live in this one because it was so close to the Alliance base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their apartment, Kosmo was asleep on his bed in the living room. Keith was sitting at the table, repeatedly checking the clock and tapping his foot anxiously. It seemed that the mere tick of the clock hand was slowly driving him mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Keith?" His invited visitor asked, and Keith looked up. "Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Hunk. Yea, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Uldren to come home. There's a serious situation going on, and he had to call an emergency meeting again. He's got Nagito with him to keep him safe, but I'm worried that they could get in trouble and I wouldn't know it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, chin up, buddy!" Hunk grinned. "Your boyfriend will be just fine. He's resourceful and quite good with his hands!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled, seeming to think about something. "Heh...Yea, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> is..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here!" A tin box was suddenly placed in front of Keith. "I baked you both cookies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Keith looked at the box. "Oh, Hunk, you didn't need to..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come ooon! Just try one! I know you want to!" Hunk began poking Keith's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed. "Okay, okay! Alright! I'll try one, just to make you happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hunk squealed in joy, Keith opened the box. He immediately noticed all of the cookies having a blue and red swirl coloring to them. Picking one up, he stared at the white chocolate chips and dark blue sprinkles baked inside, still melted and warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled. "Oh, come on. You're not even trying to be discreet about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk innocently smiled. "I have no idea what you mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is basically a family cookie," Keith pointed out. "The coloring is me and Uldren, obviously, the white chocolate chips are Nagito, and the sprinkles are Kosmo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you got it right!" Hunk cheered. "I just kind of wanted to include everyone!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, that's sweet of you." Keith took a bite of the still-warm cookie, then added with a mouthful, "Figuratively and literally. This is really good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk's smile grew to a softer one. "There's one more thing. I know it was probably a bad thing to do this, but..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith frowned, swallowing. "Hunk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk said nothing, but pulled out something from behind his back. The moment Keith saw the Blade's official uniform, the purple hair, and the Galra markings, he knew who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith gingerly took the Krolia plushie. "Hunk..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it custom-made," Hunk quickly said. "I tried to get that image of her just right. I hope I did well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It...It's beautiful." He slowly hugged it close to his chest. "Thank you so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's no problem," Hunk replied. "We haven't really talked in a long time, so I wanted to, y'know...try and get back that old spark." He smiled. "Now, I gotta go and get back to the diner. Eva is probably overloaded with early requests for lunch by now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith laughed, still cuddling the plushie. "Alright, Hunk. Thanks for visiting. Goodbye!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk opened the door, waving. "Bye, Keith!" He closed it behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith stood up to lock the door, still cradling the Krolia plushie. He clutched the bitten-into cookie in his free hand, then continued to snack on it while fighting off an urge to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's been losing sleep again. Those nightmares have come back, and Uldren had to keep going to these meetings about the present situations, leaving him alone in bed. Kosmo would try and curl up with his shaky form, but it wouldn't be the same. There wasn't someone hugging him and kissing his Galra ears to remind him that no matter what's been done to him, he was still Keith Kogane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith knew just what to do. As soon as Uldren walked in that door, he would pull him to either the couch or the bed and cuddle with him until he fell asleep. He knew when Keith needed it, so he doubted Uldren would voice any complaints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sat back down, head bobbing slowly. The Krolia plushie was still held close to him as his head slowly sank forward, resting against the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jolted awake at once, startling at his suddenly wired nerves. His head swiveled around as his heart pounded for some strange reason. Rubbing his eyes, he scrambled to look at the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2:53 in the afternoon. Keith looked at his back; no blankets. The cookie tin remained untouched, the bedroom door ajar. Uldren still hadn't come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith stood up slowly, legs shaky from sitting for so long. He yawned, only feeling more sleepy from the nap he just took. The queen-sized bed was sounding nice right about now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it. A scream, just down the hall. Then a strange noise. Then silence. He immediately looked at the door, his ears suddenly alert as his sleepiness vanished abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat as he swallowed with a dry mouth. Something was seriously wrong. He could feel it in the air. He could hear it from Kosmo suddenly standing and growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to put on his Blade uniform. His spring pajamas would have to do. He quickly turned and ran into his bedroom, where he would find his bayard and Marmora blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he opened the drawer to grab them both, he heard the wooden door splinter. Kosmo made a cry of war, and somebody swore before there was the sound of something hitting the wall and his wolf whimpering in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"KOSMO!" Keith grabbed both his weapons and rushed out of the bedroom, turning both into their sword forms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attacker, a Reploid, barely had a chance to react. The bayard blade took off his head, while the Marmora sword separated him along the waist. The three halves of his body fell to the apartment floor, sparking and spilling out coolant and synthetic blood at a remarkable rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Keith went to check upon Kosmo laying by the wall. The wolf was sitting up, gingerly lifting a paw. It looked to be twisted at best, or broken at worst. Kosmo was whimpering, in visible pain from the impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, it's okay," Keith soothed his pet. "I got him. You'll be alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the clicking of a gun, and Keith felt the gun barrel against the back of his head. "Don't move, little kitty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith growled. "King of Spades?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Reploid laughed. "Howja guess?" He mocked. "Heard my name on the news?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've entered a busy apartment," Keith warned. "Someone's most likely called the police already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't let them." He smiled. "Cut the ground lines, first. Then disconnected the internet lines." Keith gasped. "Then all I had to do was enter their rooms...One by one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You killed everyone," Keith realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were obstacles that needed to be eliminated," the King of Spades reasoned. "The universe is getting overpopulated, anyways. Nobody will miss about a hundred men, women, and children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sadistic BASTARD!" Keith spun around to grab the gun and yanked it to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades, caught by surprise, stumbled a bit. Keith took his Marmora sword and stabbed it through his head. The Reploid's core broke on impact, and they sagged against the blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith removed the corpse with his foot, and he let it fall to the apartment floor. Getting up, he grunted a bit as he looked around for a moment. His bare feet stood in a gross mixture of coolant and blood as he quickly stepped over to Kosmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kosmo. Kosmo, we have to go. Let's go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith felt something hit his thigh, and he screamed, falling down. Catching himself by planting his hands on the floor, he turned his head over to see a third Reploid in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm smart, too," the King of Spades bragged. "Grabbed a whole bunch of Reploid bodies. Whenever they would pop one's head, another would arrive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith began to pull himself up by the counter. "Kosmo, get help! Get help!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kosmo slowly put down his paw, shakily standing on all fours. When the King of Spades raised his gun to open fire, Keith charged forward and slammed his entire body into him. It didn't harm him, and it definitely affected Keith more than him, but he was momentarily stunned. Kosmo took that as an opportunity to bolt by and head for the stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Asshole!" The King of Spades yelled, grabbing a fistful of Keith's hair before slamming his face into the nearby counter. Keith slid down to the floor, leaving a trail of blood coming from his nose as he caught himself on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith spat out a gob of blood. "If you're going to kill me, just get it over with," he snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no." Keith was pulled up to his knees by the hair. "I have a much better use for you, little kitty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grabbed his Marmora blade laying on the floor. With what strength was left in his arms, he made a wide swing to plunge his sword into the Reploid's head. He made a direct hit, and synthetic blood spurted out onto his fist. He pulled the sword out, and the corpse fell to the ground with the two others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith tried to ignore the pain in his thigh. He slowly pushed himself up onto his shaky feet, gripping the counter. Leaning over, he grabbed his communicator on the tabletop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't try that." He gasped as an Exo entered, eyes glowing red. "As I said, I cut off all communications."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many spare robot bodies do you have?" Keith growled, forcing himself to lift his swords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades smiled. "Enough to take you down, little kitty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king drew a knife and charged forward, a lip-splitting grin adorning his face. Keith ducked low on the first swing and stabbed his blade forward. He missed the stomach as his opponent dodged, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You organics begin to lose your touch in a fight once you're bleeding from more than one place," he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right. The King of Spades had no limitations in such a form, and he had got Keith good. Every step sent another spasm down his bleeding leg. The room was already beginning to spin around him as more blood dripped down from his nose and over his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just give up!" The King continued. "I only need one thing from you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith grunted. "Nagito?" He guessed. "Well, I don't have him, so you can stop asking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A powerful blow was directed into Keith's chest. He was sent flying back, skidding and rolling into his bedroom and slamming into the wall. He gasped for breath, unable to move for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he began to sit up, the King of Spades grabbed the arm holding his bayard sword. It clattered to the floor, and Keith began to struggle. Then, the King twisted, and a snap was heard just before a red hot pain flashed right through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith made a choking scream, having not fully recovered enough breath. When he was dropped, he did not get back up again. He continued to lay on the floor, whimpering and gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then tell me where he is, or I will break the other arm, little kitty." The King of Spades laughed, seeing purple fuzz begin to grow on Keith's cheeks. "Are you getting stressed? Is the pain too much for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's away..." Keith growled. "Safe...from you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wrong answer." The King of Spades began to pull out a gun to point it at Keith's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three shots rang out in the air. All hit the Exo body the King of Spades possessed in vital areas. He fell against the wall and went slack immediately afterward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren holstered the gun and ran to Keith's side, followed by the limping Kosmo. "Keith! KEITH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith felt himself pulled into Uldren's arms, and he smiled. "H-Hey...Is Nagito okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-Forget about me, Mr. Keith!" Nagito appeared in holographic form. "You're hurt badly! You need medical attention immediately!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing him, Keith's eye went wide in horror. "No...No, he can't...can't be here! It's the King of Spades! They've...come for him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren didn't need any other warning. He quickly turned, drawing his gun again and pointing it at the entrance door, which was directly across from the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes set on a gray-tinted Reploid. They were lifting their arm, in mid-transformation of a buster. The plasma shot was charging up right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uldren unclipped Nagito's handheld from his belt and tossed it under the bed before shoving Keith behind it. "Get down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades fired, stumbling back a bit. The charged shot bolted down the hallway and hit Uldren square in the back. He slammed into the wall hard enough to crack it, with a bit of plaster falling. He slowly fell to the ground, unmoving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uldren!" Keith tried to crawl to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades entered the room, smirking at him dragging his bleeding body along. "Oh, give it up. You can't play hero if half of your body isn't responding to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please!" Nagito sobbed. "Stop hurting them! They never did anything to deserve this! It's me you want!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kosmo! Get Nagito out!" Keith ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades began to lift his buster again. "You talk too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MY HANDHELD'S UNDER THE BED!" Nagito suddenly screamed, and the King of Spades looked over as he visibly bawled. "It's under the bed! I'll go willingly with you! Just don't hurt them anymore! Please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades paused, then laughed, lowering the buster. "Good kid. You know how to be obedient."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-Nagito...no!" Keith reached out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-Please tell Mr. Uldren I'm sorry," Nagito whimpered. "I wish I could have stayed in such a nice place forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small flourish, the King of Spades pulled out the handheld from under the bed. He turned away from Keith and Uldren, dusting off the bottom half. He opened the handheld, inspecting its buttons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come along now, kiddie." The King of Spades pressed the recall button. "We have business, you and I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito said nothing. He didn't scream in anger or wail out in agony. All he did was close his eyes and let the tears fall as his hologram dissolved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing Keith saw before he passed out. That sad expression of defeat, worn by such a young face. A new addition to his ever-growing nightmares for sure, which was what plagued him as he blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up again, he was being laid down on a medical bed. Kosmo was audibly whining, and Uldren was heard trying to comfort him. But even he sounded on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith made a weak noise as he was set down. When he opened his eyes, he could see swirling colors solidifying into figures wearing medical outfits. He could feel a needle slide into the vein in his arm, and he winced with a grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but you will need to leave now," he heard a female say. "We need to treat his wounds immediately."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand." Uldren sounded heartbroken. "Please take absolute care of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will do our best, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith glanced over at Uldren standing in the doorway. Kosmo was right by him, his injured leg bandaged. The wolf began to whine, trying to enter as Uldren kept him back the best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he glanced up, both of them locked eyes. Keith suddenly felt immensely awkward, unsure of what to say. So he raised a hand and waved slightly while giving a weak smile. At least then he was able to see Uldren begin to return the wave just before he lost consciousness again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medical wing had just admitted six patients at once. Not only was Keith classified as in critical condition, but five Alliance members had also been found and returned in a comatose state. Their bodies were caked with mud, but there seemed to be no signs of physical injuries except on two of them. However, they were all found tied up and left in the warehouse area of the city. But none of them would wake up, even when the intoxication gas found within the warehouse with them was fanned out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro stood by the bed of one of them; Lance McClain. He didn't approach him. Not when Andal had his entire upper body draped across him while he openly sobbed and begged for him to wake up. He didn't want to bother him in such a state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the others had similar visitors. Artix was holding Theodore's limp hand, eerily quiet as tears rolled down his face. Cysero was sitting next to Warlic, calmly telling him that he expects him to back from the land of the dead soon. Shiro didn't know if he genuinely believed that or if it was a coping mechanism. And many members of the Blade of Marmora were crowding Jolyon's bed, each giving him their tear-soaked prayers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person who did not have anybody visiting them was Lynaria. Shiro was unsure if she even had family or friends. The closest one would have had to have been Zeta, and she's gone now. Nobody cared for Lynaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over as he felt a hand pressed on his shoulder. Zavala had his mouth opened, about to say something. However, he stopped when he noticed Shiro's trembling expression. Whatever he was about to say left his mind completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he did something he never has done before. He pulled Shiro close and into a hug. And it wasn't a quick, amicable one. It was a tight, comforting embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro let his head fall against Zavala's shoulder. He could smell vanilla cologne and the fainter whiff of gunpowder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nagito's gone, Commander. We failed in protecting him, and we've got five more people comatose, and my brother is in critical condition. I feel like I'm trapped, I don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Takashi. I don't, either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two hugged, Cysero began slapping Warlic's cheek lightly. "So, I'm guessing you'll come back by, uh...end of next week? That's when the rent's due, buddy. So I need you up and moving by then. I wonder if the nurses will allow me to draw on your face. That'll be funny to wake up too, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic, of course, did not answer. His consciousness was eons away, on a different realm of existence; the digital realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Mage was forced to his knees on the digital plane. His proxy Cyber Elf form was tied with glowing blue cords, along with the other four. However, unlike them, he was utterly calm, seeming complacent with what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades mockingly wiped his brow. "Whew! That was a long trek, huh, guys? But I would soooo call that mission an all-around success!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah, it was!" Akane grinned. "The only way that could have been better is if the City itself exploded in a great big ball of fire!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I could probably jury-rig it to do that!" Kazuichi declared with a grin. "That does sound fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Monsters, all of you!" Jolyon snarled while thrashing around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Izuru delivered a boot to his face, and he toppled onto his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jolyon!" Theodore cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't cause a fuss," Warlic chided them. "We'll be in even more trouble then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lookie here!" Akane laughed. "We actually have a smart one amongst these braindead soldiers!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades leaned in close. "You're that mage guy, right? Garlic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Warlic," he simply responded without a change in expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure to meet you in person! Unfortunately, we don't have much time together. However, I doubt you can get away. Your magic is just data in this realm: data that can be suppressed and blocked." The King of Spades grinned. "I have the ultimate say in what happens here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what do you desire with us?" Warlic asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To witness the coming of a new age!" The King of Spades gave a mighty flourish. "A new power will ascend in the mighty food chain of the entire infinite universe! The power of digital networks, assimilation, and the advancements of a new era will be given to all, whether they like it or not! And with that, despair can be spread through ANYTHING! A glorious future of sorrow and misery to punctuate how mortal, yet ALIVE WE CAN BE! The potent emotions of a normal human to emphasize the true dark desires within us all! With despair, we can unlock EVERYTHING!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This man is completely bonkers!" Lance exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolyon pushed himself back up. "He has to be stopped, no matter what."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades turned to his four loyal soldiers. "Now, bring the brat forward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the five watched, Nagito was shoved in front of his siblings. His wrists were tied by the same blue cords that restrained the other prisoners. He was visibly shaking, frightened for his very life as the King of Spades approached much like how a predator stalks their prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you be a good, obedient boy?” The King of Spades growled, and Nagito hiccuped, saying nothing. He grabbed a fistful of bleached white hair. “I SAID can you be good?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave him alone," Warlic sternly warned. "He is a child, and should not be caught up in this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades gave a barking laugh. "Tell that to his daddy sealing the way to open his magnum opus inside the kiddy! Speaking of?" He shoved Nagito towards the Mother Elf floating serenely in the middle of the current digital enclosure. "Unlock it, or I'm gonna start executing these guys one by one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please!" Nagito sobbed. "Stop hurting people! I-I'll do it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't!" Lynaria snarled. "The King of Spades will do nothing. If he does kill us all, there will be no more leverage against you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but it will be his own stubbornness that caused me to fire the bullets," The King of Spades said in a mocking tone. "Wouldn't your deaths be his fault, then? How do you possibly think he could live with that? I mean, I can barely live with what happened in the early winter of '20!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic noticed his expression falter. Whatever his words just meant, they had suddenly caused a change within him. He glanced down at the knife in his hand, having a broken expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...What am I doing?" He quietly asked himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic was immediately alert to that. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I want to...to hurt people so badly? Those aren't...my real thoughts, are they?" He clutched his head, dropping his knife. "I just...I just want to have a normal life, right?! Then WHY WAS SHIDO RIGHT?! WHY AM I SUCH A MONSTER?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My king!" Akane ran over to him as he nearly collapsed. "What's wrong with you?!" She suddenly smacked him hard across the face. "Get it together!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not how one treats their leader, evil or not!" Lynaria criticized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warlic agreed. He expected the King of Spades to suddenly reach out and begin to strangle her for such an action. Instead, a haunting laugh began to bubble up from the back of his throat as he gingerly touched his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah ha ha...Mental breakdowns and self-hatred are too boring for me." He suddenly made rockstar hands with his tongue out. "I can't ruin the fucking season finale now with my angst, can I?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito gasped as someone from behind pushed him forward towards the Mother Elf. He looked back, hoping desperately to find any love in the eyes of his siblings. Instead, they gave him cold and unforgiving expressions. They truly were long gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurry the fuck up!" The King of Spades snapped. "Give us the grand prize!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Please...P-Please f-forgive me, Mr. Uldren." Nagito slowly turned back to the Mother Elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scanning...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Subject: Mother Elf selected.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Password: ************</b>
</p><p>
  <b>User detected. Welcome, Nagito Weil.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unlock Mother Elf?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Y/n.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unlocking...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep hum began to reverberate across the digital realm. The Weil siblings began to step back, looking up at the Mother Elf with awe. Her plasma wings slowly appeared on her back as the black tapestries laying on the floor around her began to float around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amazing...!" For a moment, Sonia seemed to return to her normal self with a joyful expression. "Our father's creation is so beautiful!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it radiates with such a bombass aura!" Akane agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi grinned. "This is the start...The start of our perfect lives!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Nagito fell to his knees and shrieked. He clutched his hair with his tied hands, bellowing out his lungs in a wordless scream. Everyone looked at him as he fell on his side, writhing on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades looked shocked. "What?! Nagito?!" He ran over, looking genuinely worried. "Nagito!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Little brother!" Izuru knelt next to him, untying his wrists. "What's wrong?! Are your systems malfunctioning?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"KOMAEDA! I REMEMBER KOMAEDA! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Nagito screamed in pure terror, tears coming at a downpour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nagito!" The King of Spades slapped Nagito across the face. "Shut up and talk straight! What do you mean Komaeda?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito went eerily quiet, sagging for a moment as the King of Spades held his shoulders. Warlic leaned to try and see his face, but it was hard to see from where he sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then someone laughed. It sounded unfamiliar and outright mad. It took Warlic a second to realize that it was Nagito, the most innocent in the room, cackling and wheezing like a lunatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were as red as his siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. I'm sorry for startling you all." Nagito's tone was eerie and foreboding. "I just remembered it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All of the hope. The despair. The Tragedy that erased and re-erected human history. The killing games. The Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair, stepping stones in the grand game of it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades did not sound worried anymore. "Please elaborate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry again. I’ve misplaced my manners once more, it seems. I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades stared at the boy for a moment. Then, he grinned. He stood up, releasing his grip on Nagito. He didn't stand up after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So your deduction was right, darling," the King of Spades cooed. "Not only does the Mother Elf hold data. It holds memories."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are those tapestries made of?" Jolyon slowly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? It's my own data. I did mean for it to corrupt the beloved little Nagito onto my side, but that was certainly a surprise to me. Oh, well. I see this as an absolute victory."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance began to stand up. "You son of a-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think our time is up. I need to confirm that the Mother Elf has all I need. Then the real party can begin. Sonia, Izuru, Akane, Kazuichi, escort the prisoners out. Nagito, confirm the Mother Elf has the following: Hardlight forms, cyber elf conversion, and blueprints."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five began to struggle as much as they could as they were pulled on their feet. Even Warlic, who had been calm from the start, had been put on edge from the spectacle. But they couldn't fight off their captives as they were transported into digital confinement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito chuckled. "And why should I listen to one of such despair? Your kind disgusts me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades' face darkened. "That was not a request. That was an order."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. I know." For a moment, Nagito froze. "But I don't...want to go against..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I SAID!" The King of Spades grabbed Nagito by the throat. "Confirm. The Mother Elf. Has what milady Junko Enoshima wants."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito laughed, eyes fluttering back to red. "Yes, of course. But remember, the more powerful despair becomes, the brighter the hope in the end will shine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care." The King of Spades released him. "I will be back to check on your progress soon. I need to cover one more loose end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Isaac Weil had been a fool. He didn't really expect a mere child to be able to escape a digital goddess and her puppet so easily, did he? Well, he was wrong. Nagito may not be a powerful addition, but he would be a useful one. Perhaps he can use the attachment of the Alliance to him to his advantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you happy?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukio asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you proud of me, Junko?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two soft hands cupped his cheeks, though not really there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No, my king," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"There is always more to do."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Will you ever be proud of me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you work for it, yes. You will make me proud, one day."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What else can I do?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We don't have all the Weil siblings. Let's visit our little snake friend."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades ended up in a very small, isolated digital system. It was roughly the size of a small room, the simulation detailing plain steel walls with a tiled floor. Chains hoisted the prisoner's arms above his head while his feet wobbled underneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko didn't even lift his head when the visitor arrived. He had been utterly broken by daily "visits". Lashes across his almost naked body revealed green patches of data underneath the skin. Both his normal eye and the iris depicting the entwined snakes had lost their glow a long time ago, now only a dull color. His irezumi arm was clawed into a deformed shape, the tattoo no longer visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Fuyuhiko," the King of Spades said chipperly. He only got a weak whimper in response. "Only three months breaks you? Man, you need to learn to try harder next time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Junko, it had been cathartic to make Fuyuhiko scream for mercy. For Yukio, it made him sick. The way that the King of Spades would repeatedly beat Fuyuhiko unconscious until every last drop of resistance information was wrung from him was bad enough. The fact that he had to keep going on his "lover"'s command just to torture Fuyuhiko hurt both him and Yukio more than they could comprehend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukio sometimes wished dangerously. He wished that the Insurrection's Abyss or anybody could come and save Fuyuhiko so he never had to see that face of terror or hear the screams again. Once Junko knew he was thinking like them, he was beaten in the same way. He'd stopped thinking after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. Chin up." The King of Spades yanked up Fuyuhiko's head. "I've got good news for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko's mouth moved a bit. "Uh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your little friends have broken in. They're on their way down here to save you. I bet they're probably in this specific local network right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko blinked before making a half-tired, half-ecstatic expression. "R-Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! There's that Wu Ming person. There's Seraphina. They never gave up on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They...never...did?" Slowly, a smile came to his face. "They never did...!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King of Spades suddenly began to laugh. Yukio internally cringed at Fuyuhiko's face abruptly shattering. He wanted so damn hard to reach out, hug him tight and comfort him. But Junko was in control right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You believed that shit?! Oh man, that's funny as fuck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh...What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied!" The King of Spades chortled. "There's no silver lining to this. Nobody's coming. Nobody ever will. They've all forgotten about you. Nobody out there cares for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko didn't even have the strength to cry. His head hung low, and he sagged in his chains. He's been in those for most, if not all of the time he's played the role of a prisoner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Yukio felt it. A small break in Junko's barrier. He lunged forward and ripped right through her control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it'll be okay." With remarkable ease, Yukio cupped Fuyuhiko's face and lifted it again. "There are people who care for you here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H...Here?" Fuyuhiko croaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Almost all of your siblings are back home. Would you like it if I bring them here to you? I can. I have the power to do so. You deserve it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko leaned forward into the touch. "Please, I want...I want to see them. I want to see...them smile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko had been waiting for such a great moment. Yukio suddenly felt himself lose control again. He screamed in his mind, trying to claw back desperately. He can't do this, he can't let Junko twist his genuine desire to let Fuyuhiko be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then stop crying." The King of Spades gave Fuyuhiko a sharp slap before releasing his face. "You'll be with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was pulled out. Yukio didn't know what it was. He didn't know long he had had it. All that he knew was that it was suddenly there and that the needle was driven into Fuyuhiko's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he screamed, Yukio did too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop! What are you doing?! Let him be happy!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He will be," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Junko purred. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"As a mindless monster, he'll only think of serving."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"NO! NO, STOP IT! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE ALREADY! HE'S PAID FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME LONG AGO, THIS IS TOO FAR! LOVE, PLEASE!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shut UP!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yukio felt his gut twist as the last of the glowing red fluid was injected into Fuyuhiko. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You'll be next after we take care of him. You're being disobedient again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No...Please..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko was convulsing now. He was saying something, begging over something, but the words were lost on the King of Spades. All he did was step back, needle still in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My latest home remedy," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Junko remarked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"See, he looks cured already!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuyuhiko's irezumi arm was mutating. His eye was being covered with something red and twitching. Yukio wanted to look away, but he was unable to turn his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last scream that echoed throughout the room was one of sorrow. One of loss. And one that begged for someone to save them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsewhere, the Drifter's heart suddenly tightened, and he subconsciously pushed the controls of his ship forward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>